The Lost Mallrats
by Dizzymixer
Summary: Set after Cloe disappears in Series 4 ? and continues on till the end of Series 5 with a second story continuing into Series 6. Follows the plight of all lost Mallrats from The Tribe. Remeet all your favourite lost characters and see how they are now.
1. Chapter 1 The Return of One

hello everyone. This is the first part of "The Lost Mallrats" which focuses on those members of The Tribe that were lost, those that just disappeared and were never heard from again. It starts a few months after Cloe disappears in Series Four (I think, it's been a while since I watched it). The Techno's in this have taken over The Chosen camps which explains some of the other characters being there. It's written like a script mostly, with a few sentences like story writing (because I'm like that). These are just the first few scenes. I hope you like it.

Reviews are appreciated!

NOTE: "~" signals a break. Like a scene change, or a break in time.

Also I recommend "Wasted" by Cartel for listening pleasure in this Chapter.

**The Lost Mallrats**

**Scene 1, 2 and 3  
**

Cloe sat up and looked around the dark room. She thought she'd heard a noise.

Cloe: (speaking to herself): There's no one there, shhh Clo. (Starts to lie down.)

Two Technos enter pushing forward a young, light brown-haired girl who fell to the floor.

Cloe: What is this?

Techno 1: She sleeps her tonight. Deal with it.

The door closes. The girl is cowering in the darker shadows. Cloe is in a lighter area but still darkness. They are at opposite ends of the room to each other.

New Girl: I hate those damn Technos.

Cloe: You're not the only one. Make yourself at home here.

NG: The only place I've ever felt at home since the virus was the old Mall I used to sleep in.

Cloe: You slept in a mall? So did I.

NG: Really?

Cloe: Yes! (she smiles happily) Come closer, so I don't feel like I'm shouting across the room!

NG moves over, much closer to Cloe. Neither can see beyond a basic outline of each other because it's so dark.

NG: What's your name?

Cloe: Cloe.

NG: Wait... my best friend is Cloe. And you slept in a mall too?

Cloe: What's your name?

NG: Patsy, from the Mallrats.

Cloe: Patsy!! I never did give up hope that you were alive and well!

The two girls hug.

It's a bright day and KC is working in the fields.

The girls are led out to do the collecting of produce. KC spots them and changes positions so he can be in close enough contact to talk to Cloe like he does everyday. Only Cloe has a girl with her. The girl looks familiar.

Cloe: KC, do you remember Patsy?

KC: (looks strangely at Cloe) Yeah, pretty Patsy. She was great fun. I swear if she was still here I would have asked her out. I hate The Chosen, for everything they did. To you, to me, to the Mallrats... to Patsy. So are you going to introduce me to your friend?

Patsy: So you would have asked me out?

KC: Huh? (confused look at both girls)

Patsy: KC, I'm Patsy.

KC: No, Patsy's dead. The Chosen killed her.

Cloe: They wanted us to believe they killed her. I think Luke did one of his compassionate moves and just had her shipped off to a slave camp. This really is Patsy.

Patsy: That's right. He managed to get me out to the furtherest work group on a farm. They were very far out from the City. He didn't want me in the mines because of Ryan. Thought we might get together and rebel.

KC backs away a little.

KC: So they didn't kill you? What about the Guardian?

Patsy: No, they didn't kill me. The Guardian got too distracted to worry about a tiny little spy.

KC: Okay...okay... so you're really Patsy?

Cloe giggles and then looks away when KC gives her a glare.

Patsy: You tell me.

KC: You do look familiar. But if you're really Patsy then tell me- what pretend game did we use to play near the old resturant place in the Mall?

Patsy: (laughs) You used to pretend to buy me an ice-cream.

KC grins and then hugs her.

KC: Patsy, I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were dead! I thought a lot of us Mallrats were dead. We're an endangered species now. Oh god, I've missed you. I never really thought I'd say that as a kid. Then again I didn't know what was in store for me or what growing up was like.

Patsy: I've missed you too. I missed all the Mallrats. And I'm going to hold you to the asking me out thing.

Cloe giggles. KC goes a little red but his smile stays just as big.

KC: I hope you do.

Techno Guard: Less talk- more work!

KC grins at Patsy, shyly she smiles back. Cloe rolls her eyes.

Ved lies on a seat with a headset on, drool coming out of his mouth. His hands twitch a little and he groans a little.


	2. Chapter 2 The Discovery of Many More

Note: As we last saw, Ved is somewhere completely different...

As always, reviews are deeply appreciated!

MUSIC: Speeding Cars- Imogen Heap

**The Lost Mallrats**

Scenes 4, 5 and 6

Slave Boy 1: Cloe, Cloe, I have some news. (Boy whispers to Cloe as he sits down beside her, Patsy and KC)

Cloe: What Joel, what?

Joel: It's about that boy Ved and those other Mallrats you wanted info about. I've got the knowledge. Ved's holed up at the testing center. There's another Mallrat there- Jack. And another Mallrat, Reese? Riley? Ryan?

Cloe: Ryan, yeah, Ryan.

Joel: Well he's in another working group, power station one.

Cloe: How far away is everything?

Joel: I'm in the midst of getting a map.

Cloe: Joel you're amazing. If you could get a map it'd make everything a lot easier. But if you can't then don't risk your life. It's just directions, distances and bearings are good too.

Joel: Okay, I'll try my best Cloe.

Cloe: Thanks Joel. Don't hurt yourself. And here's your payment. If there's anything else I can do- let me know.

Patsy: (breaks off some of her own food ration and gives it to Cloe to make up for the bit she gave Joel) You must really like this Ved guy.

KC: Like? Are you kidding? More like love! Infuation! Obsession!

Cloe: Thanks Patsy. And you both don't know what we went through together.

Patsy: Fair enough.

Cloe: And I haven't just been asking about him. I've been asking about the other Mallrats too.

KC: That's true.

Cloe: So far only Jack and Ryan have shown up on the systems.

KC: Even if we do get this map, how are we going to escape here and bust those two out anyway?

Cloe: Well, we should try and get some weapons.

Patsy: Too right, we should try and get some zappy guns and some Techno suits. If we're going to pull something like this off.

Cloe: I promised Joel I'd help him.

KC: We will, we will. But while he's getting info we need to be getting resources.

Patsy: I think I have an idea.

Cloe: Let's hear it.

Patsy: Cloe, how are your seduction skills?

Cloe: Not too bad, not too bad at all.

KC, PATSY and CLOE are all sitting in the cell. CLOE is asleep with her back to PATSY and KC. KC is sitting up leaning against the wall, facing the door. PATSY is lying, facing him with her back to CLOE but is closer to CLOE than KC.

KC: I guess the plan's simple and uncomplicated but it depends a lot on timing and doesn't leave much room for error and the need for more time.

Patsy: No, I guess not.

KC: Plus, it's putting you and Cloe at the mercy of Techno guards.

Patsy: You jealous? It's not like I LIKE the guards KC.

KC: Worried more like. You and I still have to have our date remember?

Patsy: Ah, the date is all?

KC: And I only just got you. What if you go die again? I just don't know... I don't know if I can handle people I care about dying again, leaving my life.

Patsy: Awww, KC, I promise I won't die.

KC: I'm holding you to that. (he smiles, the only light entering the room hits his face and Patsy can see it.)

Cloe: Please you two... shut up! I'm trying to sleep here.

KNOCK KNOCK

Cloe: KC, hide. I don't know what you're still doing here- you were meant to go to the boys area before the guards came in this morning. You know you were only here last night to talk over the plan.

KC: I fell asleep talking to Patsy.

Cloe: I'll get the door, you hide.

Cloe opens the door to JOEL, who is standing there with a sheet of paper in his hands.

Joel: Here Cloe, I got a map and marked where Jack, Ryan and Ved are.

Cloe: Thanks Joel. We'll begin Phase Two tonight, acquiring escape instruments. Be here, tonight, by eight. Wait for us till we come. If we don't arrive by five the next morning we've been captured and delete all evidence pointing to you.

Once Joel has gone Cloe turns to KC.

Cloe: Go, now, before the guards come. I'll tell Patsy when she wakes up.

Patsy: I'm sorry Clo- but that was just too easy.

Cloe: (laughs) Have you done this before?

Patsy: I don't think those guards had ever had girls come and talk to them like that before. We've got the clothes now, and the weaponry and the map. I say we go.

Cloe: Let's go to the boys and give them their suits.

They arrive at the room, KC opens the door.

KC: Oh, thank God, you're back.

Patsy: Indeed, we are. Here, have a Techno suit, and a zapper while we're at it.

Cloe: You too Joel.

KC: Why thank you madam, but don't look! PATSY!

Patsy: I'm not! Why would I?

Joel grins, already suited watching the spectacle.

KC: At least wait till we're dating (he says it jokingly)

Patsy: Sometimes KC, you disgust me.

KC: I like the way you flirt.

Cloe: Ewww, you guys Joel and I are still in the room. Is it just me Patsy, or does he sometimes sound like Lex?

Patsy: Considering Lex was his role model and hero at one point, I'm not that surprised Clo.

All suited up the four of them leave the room. They're almost outside when an alarm sounds- a bunch of Techno's race up to them.

Techno 1: There are some virts out and about. None have been let out of the Virt holding area, but they've passed through with a card. Have you seen any?

KC: No.

Techno 2: Wait a minute...

Techno 1: What?

Techno 2: Look- no Tecnho face paint on these lot.

Techno 3: Intruders!

Techno 1: Get them!

All four spring to action with wrist zappers. One Techno goes to zap Patsy. KC pushes Patsy out of the way, saving her but luckily not getting zapped himself.

Patsy: KC you saved me! Are you okay?

KC: Yeah, fine. You need to watch out. And you (turns to the Techno) DON'T treat ladies like that. (zaps him), Especially mine.

Zapping non-stop the four back out the door and run for the woods. They climb a tree and hide. the Techno's come and go. Cautiously the four climb down and keep running. Joel carries a pouch with a compass, a little food and the map.

They make a campfire and sleep there the night. The next morning, JOEL rises. Cloe has her own pouch full of the same thing and Joel hands her the map and compass.

Joel: I wish all three of you the best of luck and that all goes well. I must go and find my own lost tribe. I hope to see you all again. I am always a friend, and my tribe the Lions, are too. I carry the fondest of memories of you.

Cloe: We wish you the best of luck Joel.

Patsy: We'll keep an ear out of Lisa for you.

Joel: I very much appreciate it. I miss my sister. But I'm hoping she's with The Lions. If she isn't I'll probably leave them and keep looking for her.

KC: And be careful Joel, you've been a great friend. I'll miss ya.

Joel: You too. You'll always be my buddy KC.

They watch Joel leave and then turn to each other.

Patsy: What now?

KC: I guess we follow the map.

Patsy: But where to first?

Cloe: Jack and Ved. They both have more info on the Tecnho's that we can use when we go to Ryan. We have to be careful.

KC: That and you really want to see you boyfriend Ved again.

Patsy: Alright, lay off her KC. Didn't you just risk your safety for me before?

KC: You're a Mallrat.

Patsy: Well I'm pretty sure if Ved was such a loyal Techno and a huge supporter of Ram they wouldn't have just put him in a testing centre that is basically torture.

Cloe: It was because of me. They took me away and he tried everything- even attempting to destroy Ram to get me back.

Patsy: How do you know Clo?

Cloe: Another ex-Techno came into the work camp a few weeks ago. When he heard who I was he came up and told me everything. He was friends with Ved.

KC: Well then, why are we still here? C'mon, let's go!


	3. Chapter 3 The Savior of One

Song: Hero- Enrique Ingleis (spelt wrong, I know, I know)

And just to be clear I am unsure of what the real words in the FLASHBACK are. There is some part where Cloe is talking to Ved about how he really feels about her, after she got him drunk and got the password to his computer off him, and the password turned out to be "Cloe". That's the part I'm talking about and he admits to really liking her.

**The Lost Mallrats**

Scenes 6, 7, 8

Patsy: You don't think we're lost do you?

Cloe: No, I don't. Just keep going a bit further.

KC: (he's further ahead) Hey, what are we meant to be looking for?

Cloe: (looks at the map again) A rock with a stream. After that, if we walk a little to the left we'll see the testing centre.

KC: Well thank me girls, because I have found where we should stay the night!

The girls rush forward.

Cloe: Oh, thank you KC! (hugs him)

Patsy: You're brilliant KC (kisses his cheek and hugs him).

KC blushes.

Cloe: But we're not staying here the night. We're getting ready to break Jack and Ved out.

Patsy: Cloe, you must be joking!

KC: Cloe, be reasonable. Think about it. We've been moving all day. We're tired.

Cloe: But what if something happens between NOW and TOMORROW?

Patsy: Cloe (she sits on a fallen over tree) we won't be much use if we're so tired we get ourselves killed, or worse, captured!

Cloe: (sighs) I guess you're right.

KC: We gather our strength and attack tomorrow!

Cloe sighs again and sits beside Patsy, resting her head on Patsy's shoulder.

FLASH BACK

Cloe: But I was wrong, you really do care about me, don't you?

Ved: Yeah, yeah I do.

FLASH BACK ENDS

A tear drops from Cloe's eyes.

END SCENE

START NEW SCENE

Ved is sitting in a Techno Headset Chair.

Techno Guard 1: (looks at Ved) He's starting to starve. They're not meant to die while in our custody.

Techno Guard 2: I'll make sure he eats.

Techno Guard 1: You'd better or I'll send word to Ram that you killed one of his favourites.

END SCENE

START NEW SCENE

Cloe: You ready Patsy?

Patsy: Bring it on! You KC?

KC: Never more ready. Let's go girls!

They leave the safety of the woods, dressed as Techno guards with their suits, rough facepaint, blasters and masks. The guards at the front of the building are suspicious.

Techno Guard 1: Who are you?

Cloe: Who do we look like?

Patsy: We're Techno's you fool!

Techno Guard 2: What sector?

KC: The City sector. Ram sent us to check on what's been happening. If you value your lives I'd let us in if I were you. You know what Ram's like, don't you?

Techno Guard 1: Of course we know what Ram's like. They look okay- I say we clear them. Let them through.

Techno Guard 2: Very well. Go in.

Once the lot of them were inside and around several corridor corners.

Cloe: Suckers.

Patsy: But how do we know where Jack and Vid-

Cloe: Ved!

Patsy: Ved, are?

KC: Easy. Joel did the work for us.

-A close up of the map with room numbers and circles on the building.

END SCENE

START NEW SCENE

Cloe: This is the room.

Patsy pushes the door open.

Techno Guard 2: What are you doing here?

KC: Ram's orders. We've come to move Ved.

Techno Guard 2: Ved isn't to be moved.

Cloe quickly looks at Ved. He looks a little different, paler, skinner but his face is covered by the headset. He's sitting very helplessly in the chair, strapped tightly in.

KC: I'm sorry, Ram's orders. He wants Ved to be moved much closer to the City. He may need him. Please step aside. Ram was very clear.

Techno Guard 2: If this was the case, why wasn't I informed?

KC: Ram was much too busy. Don't take it personally.

Tecnho Guard 2: Very well.

Techno Guard 2 unplugs the headset and helps Ved to sit up. He blinks non-respondendedly and licks his dry lips. Slowly he rubs his face and groans a little. Cloe moves over to him and tries to help him to stand.

Ved: Leave me alone!

Ved thinks Cloe is just another Techno.

KC: Keep him quiet! (he shouts at Cloe, but she can tell it's part of his acting role as a Techno.)

Getting into the role Cloe replies.

Cloe: Sir, yes sir.

Patsy helps Cloe get Ved out of the room. Ved is still quite out of it and this time does not protest. Instead he begins to mumble uncomphrenensibly while they drag him, unable to continuously lift him, out of the room.

Once outside he begins to struggle.

Ved: Why don't you just kill me? Go on, go ahead. I have nothing to leave for anymore anyway. I'd be better off dead.

Cloe: Ved!

Ved: You all took my life. I have no brother, he is lost to me. The Techno's destroyed the only family I had left. You've taken my purpose in life. And you all took the only person who had ever meant something to me, the only person I'd ever loved. Where's Cloe huh? Go on tell me! You can't can you? BECAUSE SHE'S GONE! You've all tortured me enough so go ahead- kill me. You'd be doing me a favour.

Cloe: Ved, stop it, SHUT UP! We're trying to help you.

Ved: Help me? Liars! Ram just wants to torture me some more, plug me into a few more of his 'games'. I'm sick of this life. KILL ME!

Ved slides down the wall and puts his head in his hands. Cloe kneels down beside him.

Cloe: Ved, it's me, Cloe.

Ved: You lie! YOU LIE! Cloe's gone. Dead. Dissappeared. No more. I loved Cloe, more than you worthless mindless sheep will ever know.

KC leaves the room, and shuts the door behind him.

KC: Now that was fun.

Patsy: I don't even want to know.

Cloe: Ved I'm not lying. (she glances around, unable to see any threat she removes the Techno helmet).

Ved blinks dazedly at her and slowly lifts his hand to touch her face. He runs his hand up and down her cheek and then across her fluttering eyes.

Cloe: It really is me Ved.

Ved: And this isn't reality space?

Cloe: Most definitely not.

Ved: If this isn't reality space, do you remember what we did on the beach?

Cloe: I don't think Ram would know that I said it "wasn't that bad". It was actually very good, I just didn't want you to know.

Ved smiles.

Ved: Cloe, you're really here.

Cloe puts on her helmet.

Cloe: I won't be around for long if we don't get a move on. Now let's go, get up then!

Ved rises to his feet.

Patsy: Now that we've got that sorted, where's Jack?

KC: Room 25.

Patsy: Let's go.


	4. Chapter 4 The Techno's Downfall

I know this one's shorter, but I have a draft of a Chemistry assignment due in tomorrow and didn't have much time to type.

Song: Wasted- Cartel

**The Lost Mallrats**

KC: This is it. Room 25.

Patsy: The door handle won't budge. What do we do?

Ved: A pass, you need a pass.

KC: We only just got this guy and he's already a great use to us!

Cloe: Wait, Ved (searches her suit, and finds a hidden pocket) is this it?

Ved: I'm not sure. Being a prisioner for a while now, I've been out of the system long enough for them to change it and with that headset on I had no clue what they were even talking about when standing in the room.

KC: Let's just see if it works. What's the worst that could happen?

Patsy: An alarm could go off and we could be ambushed.

KC: It was a rhetorical question.

Patsy: You KNOW what that word means?

KC just pokes his tongue out at her and Cloe rolls her eyes and slides the pass through the lock. Patsy bites her lip slowly in response to KC's tongue poke and he just grins at her. Cloe notices, as the door starts to click through locks that Ved is grinning at her.

Cloe: What?

Ved: Lycra suits you. I always did think that you would LOOK good as a Techno.

The door opens for them.

Before Jack's eyes adjust he begins to speak.

Jack: I'm telling you now, as I should have told you before: I'm not going to do it!

KC: Do what?

Jack: Stop messing with me. You know what!

Patsy: Jack, shut up- it's me. Patsy.

Jack: Patsy?

KC: Don't worry buddy, I had the same reaction.

Jack: But Patsy's dead!

Patsy: (mumbles) Here we go again... (louder voice) well Jack, I'm alive tonight.

Jack: KC?

KC: In the flesh.

Jack: Cloe?

Cloe: Hole in one.

Jack: Cloe's Techno ex-boyfriend?

Ved: Take out the ex part and put it in front of Techno.

KC: Look Jack, you've demonstrated that you know who we are, so let's get on to the much more pressing business of breaking you out. So C'mon, the door's opened.

Jack: KC, if you haven't noticed- I'm chained to this desk.

Jack is sitting on a chair, chained to a desk with a computer sitting on top. These are the only things in the entire dark room besides a lonely bare lightbulb in the ceiling.

Cloe aims carefully and using her Techno zapper zaps the chains in the keyhole, breaking them open.

Cloe: (to Ved) Thanks for all those zapping lessons.

Ved: Anytime.

Jack checks his pockets.

Cloe; Where's Ellie?

Jack: What do you mean? She never came here.

KC: What are we standing here talking for? If we don't hurry the gig will be up and we'll all be chained and headsetted.

The group start running down the hall but a scream interrupts them and they halt in their tracks.

Jack: Wait, we really want to strike the Techno's hard, right?

Cloe: That is one of our goals.

Jack: Then let's take something highly important. Something crucial to their operations. Let's take one of their main systems.

Patsy: Okay what is it?

Jack: The No Name Project. The most terrible project of them all.

KC: Well, what do we do?

Jack: Ved and I will hide. You three go in there. Try to persuade them to give her to you-

Patsy: Her?

Jack: Yes her. She's being tortured as we speak.

KC: It's a human?

Jack: What else would it be?

Cloe: When you said systems I thought of computers.

Jack: This is the TECHNO'S we're talking about. She's a human guinea pig. Their latest project- a human computer. They've tortured this girl beyond belief, sometimes her screams were so loud I could hear them from where I was. She believes she's a computer, not a human. And that was the aim.

Patsy: Oh my (she closes her eyes and slowly opens them) that's just...that's not right.

Jack: You try to persuade them. If that doesn't work, you need to zap them before they get the chance to act. We're close to the main exit. Once you get her out we'll all run and be outta here before you can say "Techno".

KC: I'm not sure. It's a big risk.

Ved: This will cripple them. No Name is something I only know the name of. When I was still a Techno and Ram considered me to be a great asset he would NEVER even discuss DETAILS with me. She contains a lot of information. She could probably help us relocate all the Mallrats!

Patsy: It's a good chance for us KC.

Cloe: Jack- take Ved and hide. There's a supply closet over there. Come on you two.

KC knocks on the door.

Jack: (whispers to Ved) See that door down there? Beyond it is a supply room with back up hard drives, maps and a pack of hard disks with information I put on it yesterday. If we get them out we would have a major advantage.

Ved: Well while they're persuading and zapping let's grab the stuff. C'mon.

Jack: I was hoping you'd agree.

The two of them hurry down the hallway and Ved takes a pin out of his suit, that had been used to hold it in as he'd lost weight and didn't fit entirely well. He quickly picks the lock.

Up the other end of the corridor a Techno opens the door that KC has knocked on.

Techno Guard: What is it?


	5. Chapter 5 The Escapees And A No Name

Song for this Chapter: Story of A Girl- 3 Doors Down

Note: I think/hope I'm keeping to character with each of them. Sometimes it's hard and sometimes it's REALLY easy to write them so tell me if I've changed them too much. I really appreciate comments and reviews! It's wonderful to get them back, but I especially love feedback concerning the storyline. What's your favourite part? What do you like? ect.

Special thanks to: Ellen Julie, Nikki Ride, Little Cullen Girl for all the response so far! :D You guys are great!

**The Lost Mallrats**

Cloe: We're Ram's personal guards. We're here to check on the No Name Project.

Techno Guard: Ram would have told us.

KC: And Ram tells you everything? What is it with the Techno's at this base? Ram has much more important things to do then inform everyone of everything. Besides if he had you would have been ready, prepared. He wants proof that you're not just looking like your working, and that you're actually doing what he wants.

Techno Guard: And why would Ram trust three unknown guards to look at the project? You're bluffing.

Patsy: (she gets closer to him, running her tongue across her lips then speaks in a low, deep whisper) Are you sure? Because I don't want to be the one to tell Ram.

The Techno Guard is mesmerised. KC is also looking at Patsy quite appreciatively then realises the way the Guard is looking at her too. He crosses his arms so no one can see his fist clench but Cloe does notice the death glare he is now giving the guard. Carefully she steps on KC's foot to get him to stop.

Techno Guard: Very well, come in.

A dark haired, olive skinned (a tan colour) girl lies on a steel table with a virtual helmet on her head. She wears a black suit similar to the Techno's but shorter sleeves and pants and no real colours or patterns on it. Bruises are all over the parts of her arms and legs that are visable. Her hands are clenched.

Patsy: Unplug her. We want to see her unconnected state.

Cloe feels like she is going to throw up.

Techno Guard: Are you sure?

Techno Guard 2: Who are they?

Techno Guard: Ram's lot.

Cloe: Yes we're sure, now do it.

A few clicks on the computer and Techno 1 removes the helmet.

Girl's eyes are open but they neither truly see nor blink. Tecnho Guard 2 clicks his fingers.

She sits up, but that's the only part of her body that moves. There is no expression.

KC moves around the steel table to face Techno Guard 2. Patsy faces Techno Guard 1. Cloe moves closer to NO NAME PROJECT.

KC: I have some questions to ask.

Techno Guard 2: What?

KC: Why are you such a loser? (ZAPS Techno Guard 2)

Patsy zaps Tecnho Guard 1.

No Name doesn't move. Quickly Cloe gets her to her feet and both supporting her, Patsy and Cloe move her out the door. KC steals both Techno's zappers. No one can ever have too many zappers.

Once outside Jack and Ved approach and they fleed the training centre having to zap the Techno's at the door on their way out. Jack is now carrying a bag that appears to be rather heavy. Running is hard for some of them and the Techno's give chase. Eventually they all find a hiding place. Sitting quietly in a ditch they wait for the Techno's to give up.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

KC: Thank god they've stopped for now.

Patsy: For now. We've got to keep moving.

Cloe: At least we're moving in Ryan's direction. Making progress.

Ved moves closer to her and slowly she slips her hand into his. They both like the feeling.

KC: Yeah, I guess.

Jack: Ryan?

Patsy: Yes, we have a map. We're getting Ryan out of his work camp.

Ved: Can we please stop? I haven't done much physical activity or been in the real world for I don't even know how long. I don't think I can walk much further today.

Cloe: We probably should once we find a clearing. I don't think Patsy can support No Name much longer.

Patsy: Cloe's right. She's kinda light but after a while light turns heavier and heavier. She won't speak at all. It doesn't even look like there's any light in her lighthouse. The way she stares. It's like she doesn't even see us. And she certainly won't move on her own. What did they do to her?

Jack: I'm not entirely sure of specifics but they weren't kind. At all. I could hear screams at all different hours and she wasn't exactly next door. They've had her there for a while now. I don't know exactly what happened but like I said before- all the stuff they did was mostly with an aim. They could be as brutal as they wanted as long as she was making progress on turning into a human computer.

KC: Whatever they did to her it must have been insanely unhumane. Look at her.

They enter a clearing.

Patsy: Let's stay here tonight.

Cloe: Agreed.

Ved: Very much agreed.

No Name simply stares and when Patsy let's go she wobbles and then crashes to the ground. She rolls onto the back and then looks like she did on the steel table, staring blankly at the sky.

Cloe helps Ved sit down.

KC goes to collect firewood. Patsy and Jack go for food. Before heading into the woods Jack doubles back and silently hands Cloe the backpack he's been carrying.

Ved: I never thought I'd see you again.

Cloe: I never thought I'd see **you** again.

Ved: I was so stupid. I didn't see what I had. I had everything I'd ever wanted. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me. And then... I let you place the game. I put you in a place where Ram could easily harm you.

Ved is getting more and more upset by the minute, unable to fully unleash all the emotions jumbled inside of him.

Cloe: Shhh, it's alright. I've heard about what you did. You did everything you could do Ved. You tried to find me, you challenged Ram. You got hurt, I wish I could have been there to patch you up. And then you saved Ram, a man you hated, just to try and save me. Just because you thought he knew where I was and that he might tell you one day. But it's okay, there's no need to worry. I'm here now. You and I are safe and we're together and that's all that matters. This moment that leads on to the rest of our lives.

Cloe's hand slowly rises to his cheek, and Ved can feel the warmth. He can't believe he's there and that she's so close. That she's really there. He's scared he will wake up and the helmet will come off and there's nothing.

Ved: But Cloe I have to say this. If this is real, which I think it is but I can't be sure anymore... I've lost you once and it broke me. I'm hardly even here. I can't lose you again, ever. I know what it's like and I can't handle it. I care about you. And now I know, after everything that's happened that I love you Cloe. I'll scream it to the world, (he climbs the giant rock that they're both sitting on, stands tall and shouts it, watching the amazed happy expression on Cloe's face) I'M IN LOVE WITH CLOE, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! (she reaches up and draws him down to sitting beside her again) I love you, and I've missed you so much. Every moment was painful, and not the physical kind. It's something I've never experienced and I know that I can't live without you. I don't even know how this happened but it did.

There was silence for a moment and then suddenly Cloe is kissing him more passionately, more lovingly and deep than ever before. Her hands slide around his neck and his hands around her waist and she moves till her legs are around his torso and she is sitting in his lap. Their bodies are close against each other and when the kiss finally ends she moves till lips are close to his cheek and her eyes are closed.

Cloe: I love you too Ved. Something deep inside me hurt every minute of every day. And when I woke up in that strange room, all on my own...

Suddenly Cloe had stopped and Ved realised that there were tears running down her cheeks. Alarmed he pulled her in tighter.

Ved: Shh, it's okay Clo, we're here. Together. Nothing will change that ever again. I promise.

They pull apart and Ved wipes away the tears, kisses her gently and then let's her bury her face in his chest and just holds her, cherishing every second he has now gained with the girl he loves.


	6. Chapter 6 Maybe Just A Little Annoying

Song for this chapter: Lullaby- The Dixie Chicks

Note: So this is a very Katsy Chapter, and maybe it won't answer all your immediate questions about No Name Girl, and the No Name Project and is not action enhanced. I'm hoping that the fact that I am putting up TWO chapters today will somehow make up for the lack of actual progression in this chapter. It just kinda fell together when I was writing this ages ago. If you really want you can probably skip this chapter but it's really sweet. It's up to you.

By the way I've realised I never made a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TRIBE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN. IT'S ON for goodness sake!

Thanks to: Ellen Julie, Nikki Ride, LittleCullenGirl and iovethetribe for the continuing support! You guys rock!

PS: All the flashbacks are real, taken word for word (and a number of minutes with continuous clicking of watching and then typing to get right) If you hate this chapter I don't really mind as the next one will be answering more stuff. Like I said it just kinda ended up happening.

**The Lost Mallrats**

KC: I think this is enough wood. What do you think Pats?

Patsy: Yeah, that's good KC. Hey, do you know where Jack went?

KC: It's Jack, who knows what's on his mind?

Patsy: (laughs) True. (looks at her feet, then back up into KC's eyes)

FLASHBACK

KC is being held up by the back of his jacket by Ryan.

Zandra: Ryan, these are the earrings you gave me.

Salene: He must have been in everywhere.

KC: I needed them for food. I'm starving.

Bray: You could have asked.

KC: And you'd have given me some?

Amber: We may have.

KC: Be the first I'd met.

Amber: What's your name?

KC blinks, slowly thinking about the consquences of giving it up.

KC: KC.

Bray: Well KC, we don't like thieves in our mall.

Patsy looks at him accusingly. She is standing at the front of the group. She wonders who this boy is, why in the world he's in HER mall. The only boy her age she wants around is her brother, Paul. But Paul's gone, and it doesn't look like he's coming back.

Tai San: That must have been the bad feeling I felt.

Patsy: What should we do with him?

Jack: Cut his hand off.

Amber: Jack!

Patsy: Put him in the cage.

Zandra: Throw him out.

Ryan: And give him a good hiding.

Lex: Hang on! How'd you like to join our Tribe?

Everyone: Huh?

Lex: We've got plenty of room now that Dal and Trudy have gone.

Patsy: And Paul. (Bray puts his hand on her shoulder.)

Lex: And the kid's good. He did over all our room's and no one noticed anything 'cept for me. We need somebody with guts. We've got enough wimps in here.

Amber: How about it KC? Wanna join us?

Salene: Amber!

KC: Yeah, that'd be cool.

Amber: So, how 'bout we vote on this?

Jack: He's just going to steal from us again and go.

KC: I won't.

Lex: No, he won't. 'Cause if he does, I'll have Ryan break his neck.

Ryan tightens his grip.

Amber: So who says he stays?

Lex puts his hand firmly in the air.

Lex: And I thought you guys were nice.

Slowly Zandra, then Salene, Tai-San, Bray, Amber, Ryan and Cloe put their hands up. Slower than the others, Patsy follows. She doesn't really want him to stay but with the majority showing support, she doesn't want to feel like the odd one out. Jack refuses to.

Amber: Jack?

Jack: No way.

Amber shrugs,

Amber: Welcome to the Mallrats KC.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Patsy: KC... I just (starts to bit her lip and then takes a breath) wanted to say you were brilliant back at the Techno's. We couldn't have managed any of it without you. Absoluetly amazing and smart...and I'm glad to...be with you again.

KC: Really? (moves closer, a smile crossing over his features. Patsy nods) Even if I used to be an annoying brat?

FLASHBACK BEGINS

Cloe: I'm bored with this game. It's too easy. If only we had three. Then we could play murder in the dark down in the sewers.

Patsy's expression changes from a smile to an angry grimace

Patsy: Well we haven't got three, have we?

Cloe: I was just saying.

Patsy: Well don't! Why did you have to remind me? I was having fun.

Cloe: Sorry. Maybe we could ask that new boy, KC.

Patsy: (annoyed) HIM? Don't be stupid. He'd probably hit us (KC enters the storage space from the back and walks up closer to them) or steal our toys.

KC walks right up to them.

KC: Hiya.

Cloe and Patsy both stare at him. Then they exchange a look with each other.

KC: Wanna play? (he offers them Jack's green gameboy.)

They both stare at him then at it.

Patsy: No thanks.

Cloe interjects at the end.

Cloe; What's the game?

Patsy looks at her.

KC: Giant Ants Attack. It's my favourite. There are these huge giant ants that attack you and you've got one big massive brain that you have to kill.

Patsy looks at Cloe, Cloe looks at KC.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Patsy: (laughs) Yes really, and while you used to be an annoying **brat** I don't think about you in that way now.

KC moves closer. Patsy considers moving away, but then she doesn't. She wants to see what happens. She likes the closeness

KC: Not at all?

FLASHBACK

Patsy is staring at the cardboard sign with ice-creams on it remembering the times when life was more simple and innocent and she and Paul could have actually bought ice-creams together.

KC comes up the stairs and spots her standing there. He walks over to her.

KC: What are you doing?

Patsy: MMOB

KC: What?

Patsy: M-M-O-B.

KC: What's that mean?

Patsy: Minding My Own Business. Are you stupid or something?

KC: (annoyed) I was only asking.

Patsy: Well don't. (angrily)

KC: I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't hear anything about him or I'd say.

Patsy looks back at the sign.

KC: What are you really doing?

Patsy: Remembering.

KC looks at the sign.

KC: What was your favourite?

Patsy: The one with the chocolate flake. (she points it out)

KC brightens up,

KC: I'll buy you one.

Patsy: (confused) What?

KC just grins, walks through the doorway of the cafe and up to the counter. Patsy follows him till she's standing in the doorway watching. KC reaches up as if talking to someone at the counter.

KC: Two ice-cream cones please, with flakes.

Patsy walks through till she's standing next to him. KC takes the imaginary ice-creams from the imaginary counter person.

KC: Thanks.

He turns to Patsy and hands her one.

KC: Here.

He licks his own 'ice-cream'. Patsy looks down at her own and stares at him incredulously.

KC; Mmm, brill. Watch out it's dripping.

He pretends to catch the drip and then lick it off his finger. Patsy giggles.

Patsy: You're nuts.

She's still giggling as she walks to the doorway.

KC: (shrugs) Yea, s'pose.

Patsy hands him her 'ice-cream'.

KC: What?

Patsy smiles as she says,

Patsy: You forgot the raspberry sauce.

KC laughs and goes back to the counter, handing the 'ice-cream' over.

KC: Raspberry sauce please.

Patsy watches him from over her shoulder.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Patsy: No, not all all.

KC: (his eyebrows are raised) Really?

Patsy: (giggles, and her voice grows softer) Maybe you're still a little annoying.

KC moves till they're less than a fingerspan apart.

KC: A little?

Patsy: Yes, and I kind of like it.

KC: (closes the gap between them) That's good, that's very good.

Patsy's eyes flash between staring at his and his lips and then suddenly his hands around her waist and her lips and his are together.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

There is a soft murmur from where No Name Girl is lying staring at the sky.

"Files intact. Tribes files completed? Demon Dogs, Locos, Mosquitos, Techno's, Mallrats, Chosen. Analysing data. Work camp files corrupted. Attempting to repair. Repair made. Mode change. Sleep in 3...2...1"

She closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 A Living Breathing Computer

Song: Speeding Cars- Imogen Heap

Enjoy this chapter! I had someone ask if No Name Girl is Ebony. No, she's not. The thing is that this story is set at the SAME TIME as Seasons 4 and then 5. It's set a few months after Ved disappears. So Season 4 is happening at the same time to this. Therefore it's almost impossible for any of the Mallrats or other characters to appear at the same time as they are in the original show. But even though she's not Ebony, she is someone utterly surprising, so stay tuned.

**The Lost Mallrats**

Ved and Cloe are lying on a soft patch of grass together, her head on his chest. His eyes are closed. They're not far from where No Name Girl is lying her eyes tightly shut. There are dark rings under her eyes. (Pan back) to Ved and Cloe. Cloe suddenly lifts her head and turns her body so that her chest is on his, and her face is closer. She's half lying on him.

Cloe: Ved?

Ved: Yes Cloe?

Cloe: Ved, what do you know about the No Name Project?

Ved's eyes shot open and he lifted himself up a little till he could look easily into Cloe's face.

Ved: Not much. Ram refused to let anyone but specific guards know what was happening. He also didn't want it conducted near him. I'm not sure why. I think she did something he really didn't like and he was already going to conduct the experiment so he killed two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Cloe: She looks familiar. What were they doing to her in there?

Ved: She does look familiar, but I'm not exactly sure, like Jack said. I hardly got fed. They would unhook me for five minutes and make me stuff food down my throat. She had it worse. She was hooked to a tube for food. Sometimes when my headset was taken off and I was in a dazed state, like Jack, I could hear her screaming. It was one of the worst experiences of all. I dunno how the guards could stand it. They must be beyond inhumane. I'm not even sure if her headset was ever really taken off.

Cloe: How long has she been there?

Ved: Longer than me. If I'm remembering right then she was captured a week or so after we arrived and all your friends were taken in.

There were a few moments of silence.

Cloe: I'm sorry for waking you up, you need the rest. Go back to sleep.

Ved smiled,

Ved: You promise to still be here when I wake up.

Cloe: Cross my heart and never hope to die.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

A fire is burning and Jack is attempting to cook. Patsy is watching in amusement. KC gets up and walks over to where No Name Girl has not moved. He notices her eyes are closed. Gently he shakes her.

KC: Hey, if you're hungry you need to wake up.

Her eyes open quite suddenly and unblinking, she whispers something to low for him to hear.

KC: You wanna eat?

There is no answer. KC touches her arm. No movement. He pokes her. Her head flips eerily to stare at him. She hardly blinks.

KC: Do you want to eat?

Cloe gets up and walks over. Kneeling she talks gently and soothingly.

Cloe: Hi, excuse me there, would you like some food? There's plenty.

No answer.

Cloe: We won't hurt you. You're safe with us. We're not Techno's. We rescued you. There will never be anything like the No Name Project while you're with us. We would never do that to anyone.

The girl blinks and sits up when Cloe says No Name and she tilts her head to the side. She then talks with a robotic voice.

Girl: No Name.

Cloe and KC shuffled back, startled. Her voice and actions are creepy. She really seemed like a robot yet they all knew she wasn't. Everyone was watching.

Cloe: We won't do the No Name Project to you.

Girl: Pro-ject No Name.

Cloe: Why are you talking like that?

Girl: Talk-ing

KC: We won't harm you!

Jack: Uh, guys, I don't think she's putting it on. I don't think she realises, conciously on a human level what's happening at all. She was tortured and brainwashed into believing she's a computer, a robotic thing. I think her real personality, her human level is buried deep down and this is all routine now. She can't stop it.

Ved: She believes she's part of the system, a machine. They really messed her up.

Ved gets to his feet slowly and painfully. Once next to the girl he sits in front of her and her unseeing stare.

Ved: What's your name?

Girl: No name.

Ved: Name?

Girl: **NO** Name.

Ved: (turns away from Girl) She'd contain a lot of information. She's like a gold mine. She's one of the Techno's most vauleable systems.

Cloe: That may be so but we have to get her to become a normal human again. Look at her!

Girl is skinny, very skinny. She's also weak, with a small frame and ragged breaths. The dark rings are from the sleepless nights and days and the bruises all over a reminder of the things she's been through with the Techno's. There's a lot that they still don't know.

Ved: I know, but we could learn anything and everything from her! She IS a part of the system. She knows all the files, the codes. She probably even knows stuff about the Mallrats. (he turns back to the Girl) Eat?

Girl: (tilts head again) Eat?

Ved: Food.

Girl: Food? No food.

Ved: (confused) Why no food?

Girl: Warn-ing, access code.

Ved: Access code?

Girl: Warn-ing! Shut down?

Ved: No shut down!

Girl: Shutdown cancelled. Hibernation? Or Continue Operations?

Ved: Continue Operations.

Girl: O-kay. Please wait patient-ly

Ved: Good.

Girl: Access denied. Lockout. Access code required.

Girl then goes completely still. KC pokes her. It is to no avail, she doesn't even blink.

Ved: What?

Patsy: My god, you and Jack are right. She's like a computer or something.

Cloe: A living, breathing computer.

Jack: The thing that the scariest is that she truly believes she's one.

Cloe: Well what do we do?

Jack: There's not much we can do. Be kind, offer food?

Ved: I guess that's the way to go.

They all look back at the Girl who is staring but not really seeing again.

Ved: I guess...


	8. Chapter 8 To Save A Friend

Song: 1st Scene only = I'll Meet You There- Owl City

The rest of the chapter= White Noise- The Living End

**The Lost Mallrats**

It's early morning and the sun has only been up for half an hour. Cloe rises to her feet and starts a fire. She then wanders off into the bush. About twenty minutes later she returns with eggs. She fetches a rock and leaves, coming back five minutes later with the rock washed in the nearby stream. She puts the rock above the fire and cracks the eggs on it. Suddenly she feels arms around her.

Ved: Good morning.

She smiles after hearing his voice.

Cloe: Good morning to you too.

Ved: It smells good. That was very smart of you.

Cloe: Thanks.

Patsy: (yawns) What can I smell?

Cloe: Eggs.

Patsy: What type?

Cloe: Does it matter? They're not chicks yet and it's food. So come and eat.

Patsy stretches and runs her hand through her hair, and then turns to wake up KC.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

After they've all eaten, all but one that is (No Name didn't eat yet again) they trudged off through the wilderness with Cloe keeping a close eye on the map and their surroundings.

They took turns trying to get No Name to walk on her own, and to walk faster. She wouldn't when Jack suddenly made everyone stop.

Patsy: What is it Jack?

Jack: I have an idea. (he turns to No Name) Activate.

Girl: Acti-vating account. Proc-ceeddd.

Jack: Follow me.

Girl: Foll-ow?

Jack: Walk with me.

Girl: Walk (nods and then follows Jack).

Ved: Good job.

Jack: I had a feeling. It's the exact way some of the Techno's handled a few of their latest inventions.

Cloe: It's crazy, I can't believe it. She didn't eat a thing.

Ved: We don't have a feeding tube. We're going to have to figure out a way to get her to eat or she's going to die.

Patsy: What a horrible way to die.

They all stare at her for a moment but then they keep walking.

Ved: So do you know where we're going Clo?

Cloe: Yes, of course I do! (slightly annoyed)

Ved: Okay, okay, just wondering. (KC nods sympatically)

Patsy: How much further Clo?

Cloe: Not sure.

Girl: Oper-ration direc-tion? Current-ly In-active.

Jack: Operations continue. Walk.

Girl: Oper-ration con-tinue.

Cloe: C'mon, we need to keep going.

KC: I never knew you were such a slave driver Cloe.

Ved: Tell me about it.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Patsy: Is that it?

They're staring from the brush at a huge towering building that used to be used as miner's barracks. In the surrounding land are farms and the road leads to a minesite. A perfect place for the Chosen to have begun work camps. After The Chosen disbanded and the Techno's came into power Ram saw the immediete potential and hopped on to the idea of work camps. He quickly took over and has used them ever since.

Jack: I think so Pats.

KC: Well we're here. let's go.

Cloe: I think we should wait till nightfall.

Ved: I agree. When they ask, we can say we're moving him.

KC: Nightfall it is then.

Jack: Just a question. What are we going to do about her? (he tilts his head in No Name's direction).

Patsy: She comes with us?

KC: Because no one can see any possibility of a problem with that.

Patsy: She hasn't talked at all anyway.

Ved: Well we can't leave her here alone.

Cloe: And we need all the people we can get in there. What if we have a conflict?

Jack: (sighs frustratedly) Okay, so she comes. But this could be trouble.

Patsy: We're just going to have to deal with it. She might be useful anyway.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

When it was completely dark the group has no problem in convincing the Techno's to let them in. The problem would come later. They turn the corner and let out a sigh of relief.

Ved: Don't get too comfortable. We'll have worse problems with getting a hold of Ryan and then getting out.

Patsy: Spoilsport. Now what room is Ryan in?

Cloe: Room 18, along with other slave workers.

Ved: Let's keep moving.

After a certain number of twisting corridors and numerous door numbers KC halts them with a single hand.

KC: This is it.


	9. Chapter 9 A Point For The NonTechno's

Song: Careful - Paramore OR High- Life House/ Lighthouse Family

This chapter is a little more eventful, but trust me it gets more exciting as the chapters go on. So if you're feeling this isn't exciting enough it will get more high intensity. :D Yes, more questions about No Name will be answered. Remember that the actual show dragged things out FOREVER so I'm staying true ;P

**The Lost Mallrats**

KC slowly opens the door and they enter. There were no Techno's and no guards. Then again the entire place was only filled with workers, not testee subjects.

Patsy: Any members of the Mallrats here?

Ryan: We're all Mallrats, but what is it to you, Techno scum?

Cloe braced herself to act like a Techno because of the camera in the corner of the room.

Cloe: Watch your mouth.

Tally, Andy, Alice and Ryan all stand.

KC: You're all coming with us, get a move on.

Despite their surprise, they managed to hold their surprise at seeing Tally, Andy and Alice also there.

Andy: What if we don't want to go with you?

Ved: Do it or we zap you virts.

Tally: Shut up Andy, and just move.

Cloe, Patsy and KC shove the slave Mallrats out of the room and close the door. Once out of sight of any cameras KC puts a finger to his lips and slips off his mask. They all go wide eyed and nod, staying completely silent. Tally and Andy grin but KC quickly puts it back on. A Techno guard comes down the hallway.

Techno: What is this?

KC: They need to be moved.

Techno: Who authorised it?

Ved: Java.

Techno: And with so many guards?

Ved: Mallrats are dangerous.

Another female Techno approaches.

: What's this?

Ved: Java requested that the Mallrats be moved. We are just following orders.

: (to other Techno) Leave, your presence is requested at Controls. I'll handle this. (to Group) What's really going on?

Cloe: Java has-

: Your voice is familiar. Cloe?

Cloe: What?

: It's me, (pulls down the mask) Tai-San.

Patsy: Tai-San! What are you doing here?

Tai-San: They're trying to brainwash me into being a Techno. Program me they're calling it. I'm trying to help people using my position. What are you all doing here?

Patsy: Tai-San, we're trying to get the Mallrats out and safe. Come with us.

Tai-San: I can't, look.

She shows them a glowing wristband unable to come off.

Tai-San: It tracks my every move. I would endanger you all. One day I'll manage to escape, manage to leave but for now I must stay. That doesn't mean I can't help you all.

Alice: Tai-San are you sure there's no possibility of your escape?

Tai-San: None Alice, but you must get out while you can. The Techno's do not like the Mallrats. I fear for your lives. Follow me.

She goes to a supply closet and uses her card to unlock the door. She goes inside and comes out handing them bags with uniforms, security cards, zappers, and food.

Tai-San: You'll need these if you're on the run.

She then leads them to the front door and turns to the guards.

Tai-San: These Mallrats are up for punishment. This Techno party will lead them to their immediete punishment of mine work three miles away. Let them out.

Once outside the group runs, and Tai-San is far away from the scene of the crime.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Ryan's hair was cropped close to his head, as was Andy's. Tally's hair was also shorter, about shoulder length and both her and Alice had them up. Ryan was a lot skinnier than the last time they'd seen him, and also even more muscular but otherwise seemed the same. The clothes were ragged. Andy had a few bruises and a nasty scar running up one arm. Tally had a fresh cut on her cheek.

Ryan: It's so good to be free!

Alice: Tell me about it!

Ryan: Who's the girl?

No Name had been completely silent during the entire escapade, only ever following Jack. But the group had noticed she stayed away from bright light and liked shadows. She was in the darkness now, but a figure could still be seen.

KC: We rescued her when we rescued Jack and Cloe's Lover.

Cloe: Shut up KC!

Ved: Yeah, I have a name. I'm not just Cloe's Lover. (to Ryan and Alice) I'm Ved by the way.

Alice: So KC, you're like Superman's apprentice, huh?

Patsy: You could say that but then he'd get a fatter head than he already has.

KC: You know you love it.

Alice: I'm so glad to see you Patsy. We, well, we thought you were gone for good. And you too Cloe. This has to be the best day since my sister recovered from the Virus.

Cloe: It's good to see you too Alice.

KC: But wasn't that weird with Tai-San being there?

Alice: I still feel guilty leaving her there.

Ryan: There's nothing we could have done Alice. Don't beat yourself up about it.

They decide to sit in a clearing.

Ryan: There's something about that girl...

Cloe: Hmm, well both Ved and I thought she looked familiar.

Jack: Well Ryan, if you have any information about her tell us. I'd better go check on her.

Jack goes into the darker shadows where she sitting but has stood since Jack has.

Jack: Uh sleep...

Girl: Stop oper-rations?

Jack: Yes

Girl: Are you su-re you want to can-cel oper-rations?

Jack: Yes.

Girl: Oper-rations can-celled. Sleep?

Jack: Yes!

Girl lies down on her back, completely still, eyes starring at the sky.

Alice: What's with her?

KC: The Techno's were running tests on her, a human guinea pig. She now thinks she's some sort of machine.

Alice: Like a robot.

Jack: Yeah or computer.

Alice: Poor girl...

There's a moment of silence.

Alice: But Jack, I've gotta ask. Do you know anything about Ellie?

Jack is silent and then in a rough voice,

Jack: Alice I'm sorry, but no. I don't.

Alice: I'm sorry too Jack, I know you care a lot about her.

Cloe: I have a little Alice.

And Cloe explains about Ellie feeling depressed and how the Techno's promised to send her to where Jack was.

Cloe: Another failed Techno promise.

Ved: Don't look at me. I was a jerk at the time remember? Before I had truly met you Cloe?

Cloe: You bet you were a jerk.

Ryan: (still starring into the shadows at the girl, muttering) I swear I know her from somewhere.

Alice: Poor Ellie... we have to find her...

Patsy: There was no record of her on any of the Techno's computers.

Ryan: Where do I know her? (shakes head)

Jack: Drop it Ryan, it'll come to you eventually.

Cloe hands everyone food.

Tally + Andy: Thanks!

Ryan: How's Salene?

Cloe: Good. She fell in love with this man called Pride. They're happy together. She tried to find you.

Ryan: I wasn't anywhere to be found. The Techno's put a stop to that. It's good that she's been able to find happiness.

Cloe: You know about the baby then?

Ryan: Yes, Alice told me.

Cloe: I'm sorry Ryan.

Ryan: Maybe it worked out for the best. That baby would have been born into a messed up world, with a messed up family.

Patsy: You can say that again.

Cloe: Amber had her baby. She named him Bray. Daddy Bray disappeared just before baby Bray was born. The Techno's got him.

Alice: I think we heard something about Bray. He's at another work site. I don't know which one.

KC: We did too, remember Cloe? He just wouldn't come up on the system.

Cloe: We have to find him, his baby is so cute.

Ryan: Isn't that girl going to eat?

They all look over

Jack: I'll try. (walks over to the Girl) Activate. Activate!!

Girl: Activating.

Jack hands her food.

Jack: Eat!

Girl: Eat? (head to one side.)

Jack: Eat.

Girl: Eat?

Jack: Food!

Girl: Food?

Jack: Energy.

Ved: Replenish!

Girl: Replenish... (thinks) Processing. (tears the bread and stuffs some in her mouth)

Cloe and Patsy cheer.

KC: Chalk one up for the non-Techno's.


	10. Chapter 10 I Know Who She Is

Song: Hide and Seek- Imogen Heap

**The Lost Mallrats**

They decide soon afterwards that they really needed to keep walking. They were still to close to the Technos and couldn't risk it.

After about 10 minutes of pushing through the bushland Ved puts his arm out to stop the people behind him.

Ved: Stop! Listen.

They do. Tally had grabbed Alice's hand tightly.

Ved: It's the Techno's. We have to hide. Now!

They slide into the dark, hiding amongst the trees and bushes. Jack has to pull No Name along, all the time with her large mostly unseeing eyes staring at him blankly.

Techno 1: I don't see what all the fuss is about. Someone steals some technology, a traitor and some virt scum. What difference does it make?

Techno 2: Well no everyone thinks they can pull one over us, don't they? At least if word gets out. If we capture them then there won't be much to say will there?

Tally sneezes.

Techno 2: What was that?

Techno 1: Someone's here.

Techno 3: I hate guard duty!

Techno 4: Wimp.

Techno 1 looks into the bush. Finds Tally and Andy.

Techno 1: Haha, guys I think I've found something!

Techno 3: Finally!

Andy: Leave us alone, dirtbags! (Spits in Techno 1's face)

Techno 1: Why I outta-

Ryan: Hey fellas, care for another hide and seek game?

Ryan punches one.

KC, Ved, Jack and Alice join in. Girl remains frozen. Cloe and Patsy herd a frightened Tally and indignant Andy away. Most of the guards are down but one is about zap KC. From where she is standing Girl springs to life and runs. KC notices the guy too late but Girl jumps on the Techno's back and knocks him out before he shoots. She tumbles off him.

KC: (helps her up) Thanks. You saved my neck.

Girl stares dazedly at him as if she didn't quite know what had just happened. She then notices Techno 4 is about to hurt Ryan. She sprints over, grabs a large, heavy branch and swings it. She hits the Techno from behind but the larger Techno falls on top of her, knocking her out and squishing her.

The group are huddled close to a makeshift fire. Girl is lying unconcious in between KC and Patsy.

KC: It was amazing. No one told her to do anything- she just did. And it was like she knew what she was doing. She knows how to fight. But she didn't speak. And she didn't do it robotically. I think it was her human side coming through. She saved my life.

Ryan: And possibly mine. There's still something missing. I know her. I really do. But I can't remember. It's almost like I don't want to remember. Something bad happened.

Patsy: Well I think it's time for bed, especially for you two, Tally and Andy. We've had too much excitement for one day.

It's late, completely dark. Girl is lying on the ground, a little blood on her forehead. She startss squirming and rolling from side to side. Suddenly she's kicking. Then she begins to speak, a hushed speech but it is normal and not robotic at all.

Girl: No, no, leave me alone. Let me go. I didn't do anything wrong.

She begins getting louder, turning into a shout then a scream.

Girl: Let me go! I want to be free. Topaz. Where's Topaz? What have you done with her? TELL ME WHERE TOPAZ IS! And Ree? Where's Ree? I need them! I'm not a machine! I'm not a computer. You can't make me into a computer. I'm a person. Please leave me alone. Let me go!

By this time KC, Ryan, Ved, Jack, Cloe and Patsy were awake.

Cloe: Should we do anything?

Ved: No, if we do we could damage her further.

Girl: You killed my tribe, you killed my people. And you enslaved the rest! Sapphire. Sapphire. Sapphire. I'm not a machine. Let me go! Leave me alone. FREE! FREE! FREEDOM! I will gain it. You CAN NOT ENSLAVE ME! Not a machine!

Now the entire group was awake and watching her.

Ryan has wandered a little from the group and is banging his head on a tree.

Ryan: I need to remember!!

Patsy: (points to Girl) What does this mean?

Jack: It's the real her. The true her is surpressed all the time, and back at the Testing Centre I don't think they ever took the helmet off so she could never escape it. One of the most difficult things about immersion and brainwashing in this way is that no matter what you do or how hard you try there is alaways a subconcious. Nighttime and dreams are where the subconcious likes to be heard. In this case it's freeing her of the supression and without the helmet she can actually say all this stuff.

Patsy: Will she still be herself if we wake her up?

Ved: I'm not sure.

Jack: It's worth a shot.

Ved: (kneels down) Wake up, wake up, (shakes her) Wake up.

He keeps trying till her eyes flutter open more human like than they'd ever seen her. Her face was soft with proper expression, and while she was wide-eyed they felt like she could actually see them. Her screams died in her throat.

Girl: Please, you have to help me! It's like a disease I can't stop and it only gets worse. My name's...

Her eyes close, her body shakes and becomes rigid and she then opens her eyes again very slowly. Her voice has become computer-like once more.

Girl: Acti-vation on. Access code re-quired.

Ved lies her down again.

Ryan: I think I know who she is.


	11. Chapter 11 Sapphire

Song: Skin- Alexz Johnson

**The Lost Mallrats**

They're all sitting around the camp fire. No Name is sitting rigidly next to Jack staring at the flames as if lost in them.

Ryan: After the Chosen many tribes were formed. I lead one- the Harmonies. We often traded with another, the Skies. We lived peacefully nest to each other. The Skies leader used to be in my work crew in the mines. She always caused trouble for the Chosen, no matter what they did to her. She came close to death more times than I can count. Anyway, after the mines and she was a strong person and the people that had been enslaved with us looked to her. When the tribes were formed she was immediately elected as a leader, as was I. Soon after becoming well established and successful we heard about the Techno's. We were very far north and it taken them that long to realise that there were mines there and that the people that had used to work in them were closeby still. The other work camps hadn't been hard for them to re-establish but now they wanted much more than the other mine camps might provide. And ours was the best bet. The Skies leader wasn't going to let someone take our new freedom. She called a tribe meeting, got everyone together and we formed an army. A lot of our fellow members died and some, like me, were put into work crews. She disappeared. No one knew what happened to her. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth. She was the ringleader and that was the first organised resistance against the Techno's, especially on such a large scale. I don't even want to remember the fighting.

Ved: I remember hearing about that rebellion. It makes sense. Ram would punish such a first resistance leader with a horrible torturous existence.

Cloe: What was the girl's name?

Ryan: She called herself Sapphire. Her sister's name was Topaz. They became separated because of the Chosen. She also had a brother called Ree. They were separated at the very start of the virus. They'd changed their names when the virus started. Ree, Sapphire and Topaz aren't the real names.

Ved: Ree? Her brother was Ree?

Ryan: Uh huh, they grew up in the west suburbs. Their father was a military man who really only took notice of their brother. He was the oldest and a boy. Her mother was too worried about their father to pay much attention to her or her sister. So they used to take care of themselves and get into all kinds of messes. Her brother was a hypochondriac who couldn't stand any kind of untidiness. And sometimes, he wouldn't like to leave the house.

Ved: What?! But...wait...okay, do you know anything else?

Ryan: Their real names have to do with the first letter of their gem stones. She said it was the most creative thing her mother had ever decided to do. After the virus she changed her name to Sapphire because that's her gem stone so her real name really does begin with S. Her sister's begins with T and her brother's gem is a Ruby. They never changed their brother's name. He was a technology nerd. Used to mess around with wires and computers and junk. She was proud that once she got him to go to the park with her. Topaz was at a tap class and Sapphire had no one to play with so for one day she convinced him to go outside and have fun. He did, but the next day he developed the flu. He refused to do it again. After their father died and their mother was contemplating moving out Topaz and Sapphire were evacuated out of the city. They ended up in the countryside with their school. A freak accident involving an electrical storm and a bus left the two sisters as the survivors but like all of those accidents a letter was sent home saying they were dead. When they eventually returned and made it back to the City no one in their family was left in the house. Their mum had left the house and died, while their brother Ree was gone. The letter explaining their deaths had been left on the kitchen table with a smashed photo.

Jack: And this No Name girl reminds you of Sapphire?

Ryan: How else can you explain those screams? The only reason I didn't recognise it straight away was because look at her. She's a tortured, gaunt, thin, sick, disturbed version of Sapphire.

Ved bangs his fist against the log he's sitting on.

Cloe: What? For Pete's sake- spit it out Ved!

Ved: I can't believe it.

Cloe: What!

Ved: (mutters) I know who Ree is...


	12. Chapter 12 Ree is

Song: Same Mistake- James Blunt

Thanks to: Ellen Julie as always, such a firm supporter, Nikki Ride is also a great reader, and Ilovethetribe has also been reading and reviewing. :D enjoy this chapter, I know you've all been waiting to find out this info! Although I'm not sure if I've been writing everyone in character lately so feel free to tell me if I haven't! Or if I have. Enjoy.

**The Lost Mallrats**

Patsy: Well then tell us.

Ved: I don't want to. It's too...

KC: Too what?

Ved: Awful. She seems like a good person and Ree... Ree isn't. And what happened? It's confusing.

Cloe: Tell us Ved, please.

Ved gets to his feet and runs his fingers through his hair, and turns on the spot before sitting down again.

Ved: Ree is...Ram.

Cloe: What?!

Patsy spluttered, her drink shooting out of her mouth.

Ved: Ram had siblings but he never explained them or what happened to them. It was a touchy subject at first, siblings. He especially hated talking about sisters. He once had this dream while on medication where he called out for two girls, both the names began with S and T. He did explain the final moments at home, though. And he can't stand germs, diseases. It fits, doesn't it? His father was a military man. His real full name is Ramone Reese Kingsley. Ree is a shortened version of Reese and some of his old things from home had Ree written on them.

Jack: Oh my god, Sapphire really is Ram's sister.

Ryan: But that can't be. I mean...

Ryan stands up angrily.

Ryan: Ram had her tortured, turned her into... into this! Besides she's way beyond Ram's level. Her personality, integrity-

Cloe: It happens in families lots of times-

Jack; What? Torture?

Cloe: No, Jack! Siblings being really different.

Ryan: How come Ram didn't talk about her?

Patsy: Well, maybe he thought she died. If that's the truth and he cared about her and Topaz the memories would have been too painful.

KC: And if he thought she died he wouldn't think that this Sapphire chick was her-

Ved: He never did actually MEET 'Sapphire'

Alice: And she changed her name.

Ryan: My god, it's true.

Ved: We've still gotta pull her back from robot land. But then imagine the possibilities, the information she'd have.

Cloe: Ved! She's a human, not another video game.

Ved: I know that, you think I don't know that?

Jack: Let's just take it one step at a time with her. It's a delicate operation!


	13. Chapter 13 Return to Eagle Mountain

Song: The Climb- Miley Cyrus

Yes. I know. Miley Cyrus. But it's a good song, okay?

Not very exciting. And not my favourite chapter. But I've got to get them from one place to another before things get better, much more exciting and progress some more. Although I do like one of the Patsy remarks near the end to Cloe and Ved.

**The Lost Mallrats**

The next morning they're all sitting on logs eating. Sapphire is sitting up with Jack beside her getting her to eat.

Cloe: Where do we go from here?

KC: We need to find shelter. A safe haven. The Techno's have the city right? So we can't go back and become Mallrats, plus we have this liability. (points to Sapphire) The Techno's will want her back, she's valueable. Until she's fixed and on our side, she's too risky.

Ved: It'll sound horrible whatever way we put it but KC is right. She's risky, but a good risky. Ryan said she was a rebel leader. She can gain a large force, she has the skills. She's Ram's sister, she will be good at computers. She knows secrets and the systems. The Techno's will want her bad and they probably won't want to hurt her. She's a miracle sent from the heavens!

Jack gets up from where he is sitting next to Sapphire. She's eaten by now.

Jack: I think you've forgotten the whole she was tortured, it's painful memories and pyschologically damaged and traumatised to the point she actually thinks she's a machine, parts of the problem.

Ved: Yes well there's that, but when she's better...

Cloe: We've got to GET her better first.

KC: Which brings us back to the beginning, we need to find a safe haven ESPECIALLY from the Techno's. After that we stay there 'till Sapphire's better and we can make more plans.

Patsy: We're going to need food too though KC.

Ryan has gone over to where Sapphire is now sitting alone.

Ryan: Sapphire, Sapphire it's me.

She doesn't respond, just blinks, motionless.

Ryan: Saff, you're not a machine. I'm Ryan. Remember me? Do you remember Ryan? We worked in the mines together. Then after all that, after we were friends for ages you became the leader of the Skies and I was the leader of the Harmonies. Can you remember that?

She still doesn't respond.

Ryan: What's the use? I'm not getting through to her.

He gets up angrily.

Alice: Ryan, no one's been able to get through to her while she's like this. We just have to keep trying. We can't give up on her. It's not her fault.

Ryan: Alice, you didn't see what she was like before. So full of life, passionate about things, always laughing and singing and standing up for herself. Standing up for others, and our beliefs. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here, ten times over. And now? She's a robot. Imagine if that had happened to Ellie, Alice, and then tell me what you would think.

He storms off.

They all watch him. Cloe gets up to go after him.

Patsy: Let him cool down Clo, it'll just make it worse if you go now.

Alice: He'll be back soon, Ryan always is.

Ved: I've been thinking about this safe haven thing. When I was still in the system there was a place the Techno's hadn't gone yet and weren't all that interested in.

Cloe: Where?

Ved: Eagle Mountain? A range. If we get past the labs there, I believe there's abandoned cottages. No one was living up there and we had enough control already so we left it alone. I don't think there'd be anyone there still. From here if we go south then south-west we might make it there in a couple of days?

Patsy: Go back to Eagle Mountain?

Ved: Back? You've already been there?

Cloe: Ryan, Patsy, Jack, KC and I have. Zandra, Lex's first wife was buried there. We also thought Amber had died there, but she's not dead.

Ryan comes up to the group once more, out of the foresty shadows.

Ryan: Amber's not dead?

Patsy: No, she's not Ryan.

Alice: Which reminds me, I saw Bray. I didn't get to speak to him but we could just see him and he could see us and then he mouthed the word "Amber" and I shook my head. He tried to mouth some other things but I really couldn't understand much else. The Techno's tried to mess with our minds, make us forget things. They dull your senses, push you down. Soon you're not really sure who you are, but you don't give up hope. At least you try not to.

KC: We need to find a safe place!

Patsy: C'mon Crew!

Ved: So, it's Eagle Mountain?

Jack: It's where a lot of stuff began, why not?

Alice: Let's go then, come on troops.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Tally: I'm tired.

Andy: Yeah! Me too! Can we stop now?

Patsy: I think we should.

Sapphire staggers to a stop.

KC: Then we'll stop. Camp here for the night. How much further do you think it'll take?

Ved: If we walk all day tomorrow we might get there in time.

Alice: C'mon you two, (she herded Tally and Andy into a warm huddle).

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Patsy: Look, I can see it!

She is pointing at a white building, that is also ashen.

Cloe: And I can see the graves.

KC: It's been so long since we were here. It feels so surreal to be here again.

Ryan: Can we please keep moving? (turns to Ved) Didn't you say that there were cottages past the labs?

Ved: Yes I did.

Patsy: What's wrong Ryan?

Ryan: I don't WANT to see the graves alright? It's bad enough that we're here again, I don't want to see the place that Zandra was buried.

Cloe: It's okay Ryan, we'll all keep on moving.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

The cottages were neat, tidy and... completely empty.

Alice: Look at this place, I could get used to this!

The bedrooms were full of beds and nice sheets. There were quaint kitchens with some cans still left in the cupboards.

Cloe: It's perfect.

Cloe grabs a hold of Ved's hand and pulls him to her.

Cloe: Thank you for bringing us here.

Ved: Anytime gorgeous.

They kiss.

Patsy: (as she passes) Get a room, there's plenty.

There's a shout from further on in the house.

They all run to where it is.

Alice: What's wrong Tally? Why'd you shout?

Tally: The robot girl, Sapphire, she just collapsed. Look.

Ryan lifts her up and puts her on a bed.

Ryan: She's hot, got a bad temperature. She's sweating like mad.

KC: What can we do?

Ryan: I don't know. We don't even know what it is.


	14. Chapter 14 Delusional

Song: Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne/Glee Cast

thanks to: Nikki Ride and Ellen Julie as ever, for being my first reviewers. You guys are awesome and I love you! :D This chapter just gets more in depth on things I'm thinking so yeah...read and you'll see.

**The Lost Mallrats**

Jack: She still doesn't seem to be waking up. I don't know what else we can do.

Cloe was trying to cool her temperature down with a damp cloth. The cottage neighbourhood had a huge well in the middle of it. The cottage that the group were staying at also had a water tank.

Ved: Jack, you want to come down to the labs with me? We could get parts to help build a computer.

Jack: Yeah, just a sec. Look, the best thing we can do for her is to try and get her to eat, drink and stay cool. Otherwise I simply can not think of anything else.

Patsy: Sapphire, you need to wake up.

Sapphire opens her eyes, but they seem heavy and wanting to close. She talks in a stilted, stammering manner.

Sapphire: Acti-vationnnnn onnnnnn, check-innnnnnggggg systemmmmmsss

Cloe: What's wrong with her speech?

Alice: I'm not sure.

Sapphire collapses on the bed again, going very limp.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Ved and Jack return from the lab laden with technical gear.

Tally: You two seem happy.

Andy: Yeah, why you guys so excited?

Ved: That place was a goldmine.

Jack: There were loads of things there.

Patsy: It figures they'd be excited about that junk.

KC: Yeah, you wouldn't see me jumping up and down about it.

Patsy: (turns to him, eyebrow raised) Yeah? What would you be excited about?

KC: (takes a step closer) I think you know.

Andy: Eww!

Patsy: (bites her lip suggestively) Maybe I do (takes a step past him, but closer to him) and then again maybe I don't.

Ved starts laughing but after a look from KC turns it into a cough.

Cloe: I can think of something else Ved might like too.

Ved: Oh really? Mind telling me what it is?

Cloe: Nah maybe some other time.

Jack: (in a cough) Burn!

KC laughs.

Cloe: C'mon Tally, Andy, Alice sent me to get you guys to bed.

Ved: (turns to Jack) Mind repeating that?

Jack: I was just thinking that we should start putting all the pieces together, try to assemble something?

Ved: Right, whatever,

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

It was late night, and Ryan was in the room with Sapphire.

Ryan: Saff, please, you need to get back to normal. You need to get better.

No response.

Ryan: Saff you can't give up!

Ryan soon falls asleep but gets woken up by someone brushing past him. Sapphire is sleepwalking. He follows her, deciding not to wake her up.

She leads him outside but soon sits down on grass and begins to cry. She sobs hysterically and calls out different names.

Sapphire: Leave me alone, I don't want to be like this. I need to be free.

Then she got up and began singing. It was only a few lines, differing each time but it had a beautiful yet, chilling effect. Then she climbed the wall of the well, walking along the edge. Ryan ran to her and picked her up, scared she'd fall in. Scared she'd fall to her death. She begins thrashing and struggling.

Sapphire: Let me go! Leave me alone! I hate you, I hate you all! Death to the Techno's! I'll never keep your secrets. You're all twisted! Insane! I will lead to your destruction!

Ryan: Shhh, Sapphire it's just me. It's Ryan.

He puts her down where she's still thrashing and screaming, wailing on the ground. Then Ryan takes a step back as she begins another rant.

Sapphire: The Skies will never die, nor will the Harmonies. You tortured us, slaughtered us, enslaved us. (begins to sob) I saw it. You killed him. You killed my best friend. You killed Ryan and I will avenge him. His memory will always live on!

Surprised at his name, it takes Ryan a while to register what she'd said. Once he realises he kneels down beside her.

Ryan: Sapphire, wake up. I'm here. It's okay. Ryan's not dead! I'm Ryan. I'm here. You're safe now. Everything's alright.

She keeps sobbing but slowly she stops. Ryan's holding her but shaking her a little.

The whole time she keeps muttering,

Sapphire: They're dead, they're all dead.

Fustrated that nothing is working Ryan shakes her a little harder and she harshly wakes up.

Sapphire: Where am I?

Ryan: You're with Ryan, on Eagle Mountain. I'm Ryan.

Sapphire: (jumps up and away from him, then rubs her head.) I can't be.

Ryan: You are.

Sapphire: Ryan's dead. And I'm the Techno's prisoner.

Ryan: You were rescued, by Mallrats. And I'm not dead. I never died.

Sapphire: I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything? And you are dead. I'm so confused. Everything hurts. This... (she screams and runs)

Ryan follows her and grabs her around the waist forcing her to sit down with him and stopping her from moving.

Ryan: You're safe, but you're sick and the Techno's messed you up. Now you can't run away because you could end up somewhere and we wouldn't be able to find you and you could hurt yourself or die. Now just come with me.

Sapphire: I don't want to! I don't know you!

Ryan: Saff, I'm Ryan.

Sapphire: (spat) Ryan's dead. Leave me alone! (bites him)

Ryan: OUCH! Look Sapphire, you can keep arguing with me but right now I'm stronger and I know all your tricks so I'm taking you inside.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Cloe: What the hell is going on?

Ved: Yeah it sounds like someone's being murdered...

Patsy looks him up and down with a grin.

Ved: Look, I know I'm in my boxers but stop with that face you're making.

Patsy keeps doing it.

Ved: Cloe, tell her to stop.

Cloe: I like the way this is making you all self concious.

Patsy: Nice one Clo.

KC: I looked outside. Ryan's wrestling with Sapphire, I have no clue what's happening.

Alice: The best thing to do is wait. We'll find out soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15 Repressed Memories

**Note from Author:**

Sorry it's taken so long. I had this bit sitting on my computer and then other bits and pieces floating everywhere.

Someone asked that Bray be in the next chapter. Sorry but he's not, and while he WILL be in this story he won't be for a while. I have it all planned out. Don't worry, the fabulous Bray will return, just not yet and I'm not giving away how, where and when he'll appear. You'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks for following, favouriting, subscribing and reviewing! It's means a lot.

Now on to the long awaited new chapter.

**The Lost Mallrats**

**Chapter 15- Repressions of Memory**

Ryan: A little help would be nice you guys!

Sapphire: Let me go you Techno scum.

Sapphire is scratching and clawing at Ryan.

KC: What the hell is wrong with her?

Ryan: (grunting) She was sleepwalking and then I followed and it all kind of fell apart when she woke up as herself but didn't know who I was or where she was or anything.

KC: Sapphire, stop! PLEASE!

Sapphire: I hate you, I hate you all!

KC has grabbed one arm and Ryan has the other as they drag her inside.

Cloe: What's going on?

Ryan: Long story short- she's not a computer at the moment but she thinks we're all Techno's that killed her tribe and her best friend.

Patsy: She has no memory of being a robot?

Ryan: I don't think so...

Sapphire: Nice try, but I know what's going on here. I'm in the helmet, aren't I? This is all some computer program.

Ryan: Sapphire I really am Ryan. I didn't die.

Ryan and KC push her into an empty chair. She struggles but Ryan kneels in front, blocking any way out.

Sapphire: But they told me...

Ryan: Sapphire, (he puts his hands on her shoulders) you have to believe me.

Sapphire: I don't know what to believe any more.

Ryan: I know it's confusing but...

Sapphire screeches and puts her hands over her ears and closes her eyes.

Ved: What's WRONG?

Jack: Don't look at me, I don't know!

Sapphire: I will never worship Zoot, you people will have to kill me. The Chosen will NEVER win!

Cloe: The Chosen? What planet is she on?

Alice: I've heard about things like this, it's called repression of memory. When it eventually comes back it can come back all at once in no particular order.

Patsy: So repression of memory is what's happening here?

Sapphire's body goes limp.

Alice: She's either sleeping or passed out.

Jack: Leave her alone, her body needs to rest and recuperate, and so do we.

Ryan: I'm putting her in one of the beds. (he carries her out of the room)

The next morning, Cloe has come into the room that Sapphire and Ryan are sharing. There are two single beds. Sapphire is lying in one, and Ryan is asleep in the one next to hers.

Cloe: Sapphire? Sapphire, wake up.

Sapphire: Acti-vation on.

Cloe: Oh no, not again.

In the kitchen, after Cloe has broken the news.

Patsy: Jack, I thought you said she was getting better!

Jack: Yeah, it's a good sign that she started remembering things last night, but it's not as simple as one night equals better.

Ved: So what is it going to take?

Jack: I think we have to keep reminding her that she's not a robot or a computer, that she's human.

Ryan: And that's going to work?

Jack: Not sure.

Cloe walks into the room that Ved has set up the machinery and technology in. He's staring at the computer screens. She puts her hands on her hips.

Cloe: Ved, you've been working on this machine for hours. Can you tear your gaze away from the screen for a minute?

Ved: (looks at her) Yes?

Cloe: I can think of some stuff that doesn't involve any screens that just might interest you. (she comes closer, pushes the keyboard away and sits on the table in front of him)

Ved: Really?

Cloe: Uh huh (runs fingers up his arm)

Ved: I think I'm gonna shut these off now.

The screens go black.


	16. Chapter 16 Saff's Not A Robot

**Chapter 16**

**Saff's Not A Robot**

Ryan is sitting beside Sapphire in the kitchen, surrounded by Cloe, Patsy and Alice.

Ryan: It was good with my tribe. I felt really happy for once in a long time.

Cloe: Did you ever miss Salene?

Ryan: When I was first taken away I missed her every second of every day. When I met Saff, I told her everything and she, well, she helped me to move on.

Patsy: So you were the leader of your tribe, right?

Ryan: Yes, the Harmonies.

Sapphire: The Harmonies…

Ryan: That's right, the Harmonies. And Sapphire lead the Skies. They were a little more wild, more passionate about things. We were calmer, more peaceful.

Sapphire: The Skies…

Ryan: Do you remember the Skies, Saff?

Sapphire: Saff…

She jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room. Startled, Ryan also got to his feet and chased after her. Cloe, Patsy and Alice weren't far behind.

Ryan caught up to her near a large collection of bushes and trees. She was wide-eyed and terrified.

Sapphire: Where am I and **who** are you people?

Ryan: Saff, it's me. It's Ryan. Do you remember me?

Sapphire: But the Techno's told me you were dead. They showed me your body. (steps backward)

Ryan comes closer and takes her hand. She resists until he speaks.

Ryan: Do I feel like a ghost?

Sapphire: This doesn't make any sense. Nothing makes any sense.

She shudders and gasps for air.

Sapphire: And who are they?

She points to the three girls a few metres behind Ryan, who are watching.

Ryan: They're the Mallrats. They rescued you.

Sapphire: Rescued me?

Ryan: From the Techno's. They were testing a project on you.

Sapphire: How do I know this isn't a Techno trick?

Ryan: Your favourite TV show as a kid was _The Rugrats_ which your army commanding father never let you watch. In fact he hardly ever let you watch television at all.

She gazed at him for a moment.

Sapphire: Where's my tribe?

Ryan: You mean you don't remember?

Sapphire: Remember what?

Ryan: The massacre.

She closed her eyes after that word and just stood completely still for a moment. Then tears start streaming down her cheeks. Ryan takes her back inside. Soon she gets up from the chair he's sat her down on and hides in her room.

When Ryan comes back in later she's her robot self once more.

And so goes the days for weeks. Sapphire would become herself at odd times, always reverting back to robot state sooner or later. She never woke up herself though. And she seemed sometimes not to remember details or things. She would have to be reminded, retold. Sometimes she would just sit and sob and cry for hours and hours on end, mainly about different events. There were only snatches that the Mallrats would hear or understand.

In the room Ved had set up the machinery in, Jack and Ved had been working non-stop on creating the best computers they could. If they were going to bring the Technos down they would have to make the best they could.

Ved: So now what?

Jack: Well, we've got it working…

Ved: Yeah, but that really isn't much use without a way to get through the system.

Jack: Look, we're both trying our best and **you're** the Techno here.

Ved: Yeah, yeah… so I don't know what they've done to the system. We need someone from the inside, someone like…

Jack: Sapphire.

Ved: Yes.

Jack: Ved, there's no way we can ask her to do that. It's hard enough for her as it is. She barely knows what's going on half the time.

Ved: With that info Jack, we can find out where Bray and Tai-san are, where anyone is. Even where Ellie is, how she is, if she's okay. Don't tell me you don't want that. That you wouldn't do anything to find Ellie. I would for Cloe. We would know how to stop the Techno's!

Jack: Maybe one day Ved, but we can't ask her now. She won't know. We could be destroying her and what use will she be when she's had a complete breakdown into nothingness? We would be even worse off.

Jack gets up and leaves. Ved stares at the screens, and then gets up and goes to his room.

Sapphire: Ryan! (she's tugging on him while he's asleep in bed)

Ryan rolls over. Sapphire races around to the other side.

Sapphire: Ryan, get up! Ryan listen!

Ryan groans and pulls the covers up.

Sapphire: Ryan!

She climbs on top of him and pulls the covers off his face.

Sapphire: Ryan, I'm me. For once I didn't wake up as a computer!

Ryan: (rubs eyes and they slowly open) Wha?

Sapphire: It's morning and I'm not a robot!


	17. Chapter 17 Time To Move On

**Chapter 17**

**Time to Move On**

Patsy is standing by the well, looking into its depths. She sighs and pulls her hair away from her face. KC comes up and stands beside her.

KC: You know, I really wished you had told me that you were a spy for the Chosen back when we were at the Mall.

Patsy: I was asked not to.

KC: That really took guts.

Patsy: Thanks.

KC: I would never have admitted this to anyone back at the time but I was really… it… was bad when they took you away. I wanted to kill those Chosen guards. I wanted… I wanted to hurt them really badly. And it got even worse because I really thought I'd never see you again.

Patsy: I didn't think I'd see any Mallrats again either. And I would never have admitted it back then but I missed you too.

She looks back into the well and then a hand closes around her own. KC pulls her to him and his hands go around her waist and her hands go into his hair as she kisses him more deeply than she ever has before.

KC pulls away suddenly and Patsy is confused.

Patsy: What is it? Did I do something?

KC: No, I just… I'm scared about how I feel about you.

Patsy: I don't understand.

KC: Patsy…it's insane. It's like this feeling has taken over. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't concentrate. It's way beyond anything I've ever felt before. I just, I don't understand it, at all. And it's just, if anything ever happened to you then I don't know. That's what scares me, I don't know how I'd cope.

Patsy: I think I know what you mean… it's the same for me too. I guess we'll just have to be careful.

KC: (smiles) Did anyone ever tell you that you're amazing?

Patsy: Now they have. But you know what? I never really studied biology.

KC: You didn't?

Patsy: And I was wondering if you could help me understand it a bit better.

KC: How can I refuse to help such a beautiful girl like yourself?

Her fingers brushed down his cheek, making him grin involuntarily.

Patsy: I don't know, how can you?

KC: I don't think I could ever resist you…

Patsy's next words were drowned out by KC leaning forwards and his lips meeting hers.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Cloe: Alice, what are you doing?

Alice: You didn't tell me that Patsy and KC liked each other!

Cloe: I thought it was obvious.

Alice: Well now it is, what with them sucking each others faces and all.

Cloe: What?

Alice: Come look.

Alice moves over so that Cloe pulls back the curtain and stares out into the darkness.

Cloe: Wow, they're going for it like the world will end tomorrow.

Alice: Who's to say it won't? Besides they've been separated for a long time…

Cloe: That is true.

Cloe lets the curtain drop and steps away from it.

Cloe: They're coming in, hide, quickly!

Alice and Cloe race into the corridor, hidden by the corner. KC and Patsy come inside, silent. Patsy goes and gets a mug from the cupboard.

Ved and Jack come in arguing, but Ved smirks when he sees KC and Patsy. Tally and Andy come up the corridor behind Alice and Cloe.

Tally: What are you doing there?

Cloe: Shhhh, Tally!

Cloe and Alice straighten up and enter the kitchen.

It's all very quiet in the kitchen, most of them are staring at KC and Patsy.

KC: What's with everyone?

Jack: cough, making out by the well, cough.

Patsy: Jack, if I ever hear your fake cough again it'll be the last thing you do.

Jack: Says the girl who used to time my makeout sessions with Ellie.

Ved: Oh come on Patsy, we all saw you two outside.

Patsy: Well since you all think it's your business if we're making out by wells next time I hear any sounds late at night Ved I'll be sure to come in and make sure whatever you and Cloe are doing is G-rated.

KC is avoiding everyone's faces.

KC: I think I'll eat outside.

Patsy: Look what you did! (to Ved)

Ved: Serves you right for the boxer thing.

Cloe wacks him.

Ved: Ouch!

Patsy: I'm going outside too.

Cloe: Sorry about Ved.

Patsy: I never knew you'd date such a jerk, Clo.

And she goes out the door.

Andy: Women, who needs them? (mutters)

Tally: Hey! (slaps his shoulder)

Andy: What was that for?

Tally: I'm a girl!

Andy: But you're not a **woman**.

Tally: I will be!

Andy:** See? This** is why I said it in the first place! Slapping me…

Andy gets up and leaves.

Ved: Hey Clo, I made you a mug of cocoa.

Cloe: Oh, thanks Ved. (kisses him quickly on the lips)

Tally: Ewww, I'm outta here.

Tally leaves and Alice just shakes her head and smiles. She then starts packing up the twins empty bowls.

Ved has his hands around Cloe's waist while she makes herself a bowl of watery porridge, his head is on her shoulder. She's smiling happily.

Sapphire and Ryan enter talking animatedly.

Sapphire: Porridge! I love porridge!

Everyone just stares at her.

Sapphire: (in a loud whisper) Why are they staring at me Ryan?

Ryan: Uh, everyone Sapphire woke up feeling really well today.

Cloe: Well?

Ryan: Like back to normal, well, close to normal well.

Ved's head shoots up from Cloe's shoulder and Jack also straightens in his seat.

Ved: Really?

Sapphire: Yes…strange person.

Ryan: That's Ved. And that's Jack, Alice and Cloe.

Sapphire: Hi, nice to meet you all.

Ved whispers something in Cloe's ear and she rolls her eyes before leaving the kitchen to go outside. She enters with Patsy and KC.

Ryan: That's Patsy and KC (to Sapphire, she nods).

Jack: Now that most of you are here Ved and I have been discussing how it would be easier to crack the system if we were closer to the Techno's computers.

Ved: Even if we had the codes they'd be useless without a mainframe to hit.

KC: Are you saying go near a Techno's base?

Patsy: Are you two crazy?

Jack: No, we're not.

Cloe: I'm sorry Ved, but I'm with KC and Patsy on this one.

Ved: Look, I know it sounds like a bad idea but there's this one base near the City but also near a bush cover. We can set up camp there- easy to run away and hide but close enough to crack the system.

Everyone looks at the other.

Alice: I don't like the idea of going near the Techno's either **but **it's to help us find Bray, Tai-San and Ellie. We can't desert them.

Sapphire: What are they talking about?

Ryan: Jack and Ved built a computer system that could help bring down the Techno's as well as track down, using the Techno's files, any lost Mallrats or other people.

Sapphire: Like my sister?

Ryan: Exactly.

Sapphire: (shudders and thinks for a moment) They terrify me beyond belief but I'll go.

KC: If the No Name Project is cool with it then I guess I'd better man up and go with it too.

Ryan: When should we leave?

Ved: Two days.

Jack: Agreed.

END OF SCENE


	18. Chapter 18 Please No

**Chapter 18**

**Please No.**

It's two days later and they're hiking down Eagle Mountain.

For an hour Tally and Andy had been complaining. They were too far to turn back now and the girls kept casting doubt on the accurateness of Ved and Jack's location skills.

Patsy: I don't have a good feeling about this place.

KC: Don't worry Pats, we're fine.

Cloe: I agree with Patsy, it doesn't feel right here.

Ved: We're not that far away.

Jack: Thank god, I can't stand Tally and Andy anymore.

Tally: It's not our fault that our legs aren't as long as yours.

Alice: Seriously you two need to STOP complaining.

Andy: What are you? An adult?

Alice: You're worse than Ellie was.

Sapphire: Shhh!

Alice: Don't shush me!

Sapphire: No, really, someone's there.

Ryan: Someone?

Sapphire: People, I think I can hear them

Patsy: I can't hear-

Alice: No, Sapphire's right.

Sapphire: I definitely heard something.

Cloe: Techno's! Run!

They all started to sprint but then KC and Ryan stopped.

Patsy: KC what are you doing?

KC: You keep running Pats, I promised I'd keep you safe. To keep you safe the best thing to do is to fight, for all of us.

Patsy: KC!

KC: Patsy go! Now!

Sapphire grabs her hand and pulls her.

Jack gets pulled back but he hurriedly throws his backpack to Ved.

Ved: Jack, wait!

Jack: No, Ved go. You know the systems better. You're of more use. Just find Ellie for me!

Ved sprints away, grabbing hold of Cloe along the way. Sapphire is dragging Patsy and is herding Tally and Andy. Alice has joined Ryan, KC and Jack in fighting the Technos.

Panting Ved, Cloe, Sapphire, Patsy, Andy and Tally are huddled together in deep bush.

Patsy is sobbing,

Patsy: Let me go. Please, let me go. I need to help him, please let me...

Cloe: No way Pats. We'll get him back but if you go out there now you'll be caught too and that will mean one more person to rescue. Plus think of what he'd say. He'd be rather mad wouldn't he? He wanted you to stay safe.

Patsy: You don't understand Clo. (sobs) I love him. I really do. And... (gasps) I never got to tell him.

Tally sniffs.

Tally: Alice is gone... they took Alice.

Andy: First our brother lets us down, then the only cool person that cared about us has to disappear. Why does life hate us?

Patsy: You know what? (turns to Sapphire) It's all your fault! If you hadn't grabbed a hold of my hand...

Sapphire: Don't you dare, okay? I was trying to HELP you Patsy. I lost Ryan. I spend months and months and I don't know HOW long being tortured and brainwashed and made into a zombie believing that my best friend is DEAD. One of the only people in my life that I cared about was gone to me and I finally get back to normal and discover he isn't only to lose him shortly afterward to the people that destroyed my life. Don't you DARE blame me for ANYTHING. To KC it would have been worse than death if you'd been captured too so I was trying to help you both, alright? There needs to be people left to help get back the ones we lost.

She turns her back to Patsy. Patsy's speechless. Except for a few sobs from either Tally, Sapphire or Patsy the area is silent.


	19. Chapter 19 This Will Have To Do For Now

**Chapter 19**

**This Will Have To Do For Now**

Ved: This will have to do for now.

It's a meagre campsite. One small fire in the middle and the very few backpacks they were carrying. A few blankets are spread out on dirt and grass.

Cloe: You did a good job Ved, I think there's hope for your jerky self yet.

Ved smiles.

Patsy: Please stop you two, you're sickening me.

Cloe; We're not that sweet.

Patsy: You remind me of my relationship so please, just... stop.

Andy: Wow, what a great group to be stuck with when you're sad. C'mon Tally, let's just sleep. Anything's better than this.

The two huddle under a blanket together, a mass of messy red hair the only sign left of who is under the blanket.

Sapphire distances herself from both Patsy and the Cloe-Ved pair.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

A few miserable days passes quickly by. No one talks much and they try surviving on rations from the backpacks seeing as they're nervous about venturing anywhere else for now. Ved tries to work out if they're in the right place or there's more ground to cover. He eventually comes to the conclusion that they're 'round about the right area. There is a great gaping hole where Jack, Ryan, KC and Alice are missed too much. Sapphire doesn't speak at all, Patsy snaps easily and then falls into depressing hysterical moods, Tally sniffs and huddles under blankets, Andy's moody and angry while Cloe and Ved try to make the best of everything often turning to each other for comfort.

One afternoon Sapphire gets to her feet.

Sapphire: This is ridiculous, we need to pull ourselves together.

Patsy just stares at her.

Patsy: How are we meant to do that?

Sapphire: How can we get them back unless we do get a grip Pats?

Cloe: We need food first. It's all very well and good to say "We just get up and Ved can crack the code." We need to survive first.

Sapphire: Then that's what we'll do. Me and some of the others will go into the unknown and get some food.

Ved: Yeah? It's unknown for a reason Saff. Because we don't know what's in there. You could be walking right into the Technos.

Sapphire: Well you know what Ved? It must just be good for me. I need to face my fears and we all need food. I say Pats and I should go. You and Cloe stay here with Andy and Tally.

Patsy: Who said I wanted to go?

Sapphire: Would you rather starve to death? I'm sure KC will thank you for dying of starvation when he risked everything to keep you safe.

Patsy: Sometimes I hate you.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

In the forest Sapphire is bending over picking up some herbs. When she stands up she can't see Patsy anywhere.

Sapphire: Patsy? Pats? This isn't funny... where are you? PATSY?

She hears a twig branch break.

Sapphire: Pats? Oh great, now what?

She takes a few steps forward. She hears a rustle in the bush nearby. She stops dead still, her heart almost beating out of her chest and her eyes darting everywhere. She wishes that Ryan were there. He could always make things better.

Suddenly from nowhere someone's tackled her from behind. She sprawls on the ground and struggles to gain an upper hand but fails miserably. She's still not recovered from the recent nightmares and is weak. The person easily flips her while still straddling her around the waist area and covers her mouth with his hand. He's a boy around her age, maybe a year older, with floppy, blond hair that got in his deep brown eyes.

Boy: Shhh!

Sapphire just stared.

Boy: You must be quiet and I will take my hand away. Answer my question: are you friend or foe?

He slowly takes his hand away. He instead holds each of her arms

Sapphire: Depends on whether you're with the Techno's or not.

Boy: (pauses for a moment) I'm not.

Sapphire: Why the pause?

Boy: Because I'm trying to lip read.

Sapphire: Oh... are you deaf?

Boy: What do you think?

Sapphire: I guess that's a yes.

Boy: So what are you, friend or foe?

Sapphire: Friend. What Tribe are you with?

Boy: I'm asking the questions. Why are you here?

Sapphire: My... friends and I have some of the Technos computer systems. One of us is an ex-Techno who is trying to crack into the nearby computers and get information about our captured friends so we can rescue them.

The Boy thinks for a moment.

Boy: And you decided to wander on your own in the forest?

Sapphire: You look familiar.

Boy: Answer the question.

Sapphire: How would I know you?

Boy: (pushes a little on her wrists) Answer the question!

Sapphire: You remind me of my friend, the one I came into the forest with. We came to try and find food, just so you know.

Boy: Where is she?

Sapphire: I don't know!

Patsy's voice calls out: SAPPHIRE!

Sapphire: That's her now...

Patsy stumbles into the clearing

Patsy: Sapphire! What's going on? Who is this?

Sapphire: I really don't know (looks to the side.)

The Boy looks at Patsy too and then she gasps.

Patsy: Paul?


	20. Chapter 20 Paul?

**Chapter 20**

**Paul?**

Paul lets go of Sapphire and jumps to his feet.

Paul: Patsy?

They hug and Patsy starts crying.

They break apart and start signing to each other.

Sapphire gingerly gets up, rubbing her wrists.

Patsy grabs Sapphire's hand and holding Paul on the other they trudge back to their campsite.

Sapphire: What's going on?

Patsy: Paul's coming to see where our campsite is. Then he's going back to his tribe and to tell them about us. Then he and some of his tribe are going to come and get us and take us back to their home.

Sapphire: Wait!

She pulls free of Patsy's grasp.

Sapphire: So this boy is your long lost twin brother Paul?

Patsy: Yes.

Paul nods.

Sapphire: Okay, I just wanted to be up to date.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

At the campsite Tally and Andy were sitting by a tree, talking. Ved was fiddling with some hard drive and Cloe was rearranging the branches where their camp fire was every night.

Patsy: Cloe!

Ved: They're back, let's hope they could get some food.

Patsy: I got something better.

Cloe: What?

Out steps Paul and behind him, Sapphire.

Cloe drops the branch she's holding.

Cloe: No... Paul?

He nods and she races over and hugs him. After letting go she keeps talking, knowing that he would have to see her face to tell what she is saying.

Cloe: My gosh, you've grown so much. And you're so buff! What do you do? Bodybuild? Lift cows?

Paul laughs

Paul: No, but in my tribe it is necessary to be strong. As you can see there's no City out here.

Cloe: I guess not, but where have you been? What happened? Why'd you leave?

Paul: That's better told when you're all safely at my tribe's home. There's lots of things I want to ask you all too. Now that I know where you all are I'll be back soon.

He hugs Cloe and Patsy and then gives Sapphire a look before running back into the forest.

Ved: So who was that guy?

Cloe: Patsy's twin brother. He disappeared when we were about eight.

Ved: He talks a bit funny.

Patsy: He's deaf so he learnt to talk by mimicking what he could lip read.

Ved: Oh.

Patsy: He's going to tell his tribe we're coming and then come and get us. His tribe will take care of us and help us a lot more than we can help ourselves out here.

Cloe: That's great Pats, and I'm so glad we've found him finally.

Patsy: I know!

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Paul: This is my tribe, the Listeners.

Ved: The Listeners?

Paul: Ironic, isn't it?

Ved laughed.

Ved: You're pretty cool Paul, I have to admit.

Paul: Glad you think so. I'll take you straight to our Leader.

They go through a number of houses made like the Native Americans used to. Finally they come to one made of stone different to the rest. Nervously they walk inside, Cloe with her hands on Tally and Andy's shoulders, pushing them forward.

Inside was an all too familiar face to Ved and Cloe. A girl with pink hair and crazy clothing hugged Cloe fiercely.

Dee: Cloe! You're here! When Paul told me about finding Mallrats I only hoped! Oh, Ved, how nice to see you. You haven't been awful to Cloe again, have you?

Ved: No Dee, I haven't.

Cloe: Dee, what are you doing here?

A boy with short blond hair and black glasses comes in holding a flask.

Patch: Hi everyone!

Cloe: And Patch?

Dee: When we left the Mall we wanted to settle down. After wandering around the countryside for a while and trying to avoid Techno enslavement we kind of began to starve. One day we just well...

Patch: We fainted and the Listeners found us. Took us in, took care of us.

Dee: After their leader, James, left I wanted to be leader. Most of the tribe voted for me and here I am.

Patch: She does a great job of it too.

Dee: I couldn't do it without Patch though, he keeps me sane. (gives Patch a sweet smile and he blushes.) So I want to hear everything.

Sapphire: Look, I'm happy everyone's finding each other and all but this place is getting claustrophobic and I'm not good with claustrophobia so please?

Paul: I'll take her outside Dee.

Dee: Thanks Paul.

Paul: Patsy will tell me everything later.

Patsy signed something to him. Paul smiled and opened the door for Sapphire who scrambled outside as quickly as possible.

END OF SCENE


	21. Chapter 21 Settle In With The Listeners

**Chapter 21**

**Settle in with The Listeners**

Paul: So who are you?

Sapphire: None of your business.

Paul: If you're going to be staying here with my tribe I think it is.

Sapphire: Ask your sister, but right now she's not my biggest fan.

Paul: Why not?

Sapphire: When the Technos took her boyfriend, KC, I grabbed Patsy's hand and made her run away so she wouldn't get caught. She was mad with me because I wouldn't let her run after him and try to get him back.

Paul: Well thank you for making sure my sister was safe. I appreciate it.

Sapphire: Glad someone does.

Paul: What's your problem?

Sapphire: Look, a lot of stuff has happened to me and just when it looks like it's going to get better, that everything's going to be okay, it gets bad again.

Paul: It hasn't been easy for anyone-

Sapphire: I don't need a lecture on how it's been so very difficult for everyone on the planet. You asked, I told you.

Paul: Looks like they've told Dee everything. (he points in the direction of the House.)

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Cloe: You've done a fantastic job here Dee.

Patsy: Everyone loves you.

Dee: Thank you. Ved, Patch will help you find a place to setup and if you need an extra hand he's quite good with technology. Your idea of how to fight the Techno's is brilliant.

Ved: Thanks Dee. Maybe I've never told you this but you're kinda great.

Dee: Where have the aliens taken the real Ved?

Ved: Oh whatever. (leaves with Patch)

Cloe: So everyone works together here?

Dee: Yep, we share food, water, and our talents. Some are good at making clothes, others at hunting, others at tracking, others at teaching. We're all a really close community. (calls out to a group) Charlie, I saw that! Come here now!

A small, dark haired boy hurries over.

Cloe: Charlie?

Charlie: Cloe!

Cloe: (hugs him) You just … disappeared. Oh, I'm so glad you're safe.

Dee: (smiles) Ahh, the Mallrats. How do you lose so many?

Cloe: (over the top of Charlie's head) Who knows?

Dee: Charlie, you can talk to Cloe later. Right now I want you to take Tally and Andy here and show them around. Get them settled in, get them fresh clothes, and so on. You understand?

Charlie: Cool Dee, but just a second please?

Dee nods.

Charlie: (to Cloe) How's Mouse? Is she okay?

Cloe: Last time I saw her, she was great.

Charlie: Good (smiles) C'mon you two.

Dee: Speaking of fresh clothes you two and that other girl probably need some.

Cloe: Sapphire! Come here!

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Paul comes into a room where Cloe and Patsy are, Sapphire is in the one next door. Cloe and Ved are sharing a room but Ved is still working with Patch. Sapphire is sharing with Patsy but she's asleep and Patsy and Cloe want to talk.

Cloe and Patsy have explained everything that's happened since his disappearance except for Sapphire's history or who she really is.

Patsy: So tell us my brother, what happened to you?

Paul: I was upset, mostly over Lex always yelling at me. I felt kind of worthless, and incapable. Like I really didn't contribute anything so I left. But I was only really going out to clear my head and that kind of thing. On my way back the Demon Dogs caught me. Decided I'd be kind of good as a slave so they sold me to the slave traders. From there I was sold to this farm in the countryside but I eventually escaped. The Listeners found me after that. When I was about to leave for the City to find you Pats, the Techno's moved in and I couldn't risk it.

Patsy: Oh Paul, I'm just glad to have you back.

Cloe; Me too.

Paul: That KC sounds like a good guy Pats. We'll get him back. Cloe's man knows what to do.

Cloe blushes.

Paul: So what's this Sapphire chick's problem?

Cloe and Patsy look at each other and then back at Paul.

Cloe: Sapphire's… complicated.

Paul: How so?

Cloe: Well, from what we know and Ryan's told us, her brother is Ram.

Paul: The Techno leader?

Cloe: Yes.

Paul: And you trust her?

Patsy: You would too, if you hear the next part.

Paul: Well tell me.

Cloe; She and her sister were reported dead from an accident while evacuated. Ram still thinks they're in heaven. They survived the accident but ended up joining some random tribe. Shortly afterwards they were forced into Chosen mines where they got separated and Ryan met Saff there. When the Chosen were defeated Ryan made his own tribe and Saff made her own, but they were brother tribes. They fought against a Techno invasion but it turned into a massacre. Since Sapphire was a rebel leader-

Patsy: They took her in and decided to start a project on her. Project No-Name. Basically they tortured her into submission and brain-washed her 'till she believed she was a computer, a machine.

Paul: No, that's… that's.

Cloe: Inhumane?

Paul: And Ram approved it all?

Patsy: We don't think he knows 'Sapphire' is his sister. She changed her name after the virus and he never came face to face with the girl they did the No-Name Project on. He did it all from head office.

Paul: Did you rescue her?

Patsy: We were breaking Ved and Jack out of the centre.

Cloe: And they both said she'd be the ultimate wapean and what was being done to her was cruel.

Patsy: But they didn't know just how much.

Cloe: She and Ryan were close.

Patsy: She was just starting to get so much better.

Cloe: Now's she's going downhill again.

Paul: I don't think I helped.


	22. Chapter 22 Helping

**Chapter 22**

**Helping**

The next morning Sapphire is trying to help some women make clothes.

Paul walks in, and sits opposite her.

Paul: Hey, I just wanted to start over. (he offers her his hand) My name is Paul.

Sapphire looks at his hand with her brown eyes and then looks up into his eyes. She then rolls her eyes and shakes his hand.

Sapphire: My name's Sapphire.

Paul: That's a cool name. Your parents must have been creative.

Sapphire: Not really. Dad was in the Army, didn't agree much with creativity. The most creative thing Mum ever did in her life was name each of us with a name that had the same first letter as our birth stones. My real name isn't Sapphire but Sapphire is the birth stone I was named after.

Paul: I see, what's your real name?

Sapphire pricks her finger.

Sapphire: Ouch! (sucks her finger, and stares at her sowing needle before looking Paul in the eyes) I don't know you that well yet.

Paul: Fair enough.

Sapphire: It must have been tough growing up in a world like this not hearing anything.

Paul: Yeah it was, especially after I got separated from Patsy. She kinda told everyone what I was tyring to say and told me what was going on. It really forced me to become independent. My other senses got sharper, I learnt to lipread so much more and how to talk. You should have heard me when I started.

Sapphire: It's really cool that you learnt to do that. Rather impressive too.

Paul grinned.

Paul: Do you want to come for a walk?

Sapphire couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes for a long moment. Then she bit her bottom lip.

Sapphire: Okay.

They stepped out of the clothes makers hut.

Paul: Let me take you on a tour.

Together they wandered place after place, until they got to the food store room. A blonde girl pounced on Paul and kissed his cheek.

Paul: Hi Meena (his voice lacked enthusiasm)

Meena: Paul! You're back from scouting! I missed you.

Paul: It was one day Meena.

Meena: You're looking very good today.

Paul: Thank you Meena.

Meena catches sight of Sapphire.

Meena: Who's she?

Paul looks at Sapphire.

Sapphire: 'She' can hear.

Paul can't hide a grin.

Meena ignores the comment and only has eyes for Paul.

Paul: Sapphire's from my sisters tribe. They're all here.

Meena: Your sister? But I thought…

Paul: I found her yesterday while I was scouting.

Meena: Oh, that's great! I'd love to meet your sister.

Paul: Maybe I can introduce you later, I'm showing Sapphire around.

Meena fixes up a button on Paul's shirt, and holds onto the front of him a little.

Meena: I'll hold you t that. I'll see you later Paul. (bats her eyelashes) I can hardly wait.

Paul awkwardly tugs away a little and waves before grabbing Sapphire's hand and pulls her in the opposite direction. Once Sapphire was following him properly he let her go and they strolled up a rocky hill, his cheeks red.

Sapphire: She certainly likes you.

Paul scowls.

Paul: One kiss and she starts acting like I'm crazy about her.

Sapphire: Maybe you're too good a kisser.

Paul blushes, avoids her eyes for a little bit. She catches his attention and then asks.

Sapphire: Do you like her?

Paul: (pauses in thought for a moment and then looks at his hands) Not like that.

Sapphire: Then you need to tell her, otherwise she'll get her hopes up buddy.

Paul: I will, one day.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Ved: This still isn't working!

Patch: You need someone who knows the system and the codes.

Ved: There's only one person.

Patch: Who?

Ved: Sapphire

Patch: Then why isn't she in here helping?

Ved: That's a long story.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Cloe: No Ved, you can't ask her.

Ved: It's the only way.

Cloe: Can you imagine how painful that'd be for her?

Sapphire enters as Cloe says it.

Sapphire: How'd painful it'd be for who?

Cloe and Ved look at each other.

Ved: I need someone who knows the system to help me and… you're the only one.

Sapphire: To? The system? No, I can't do it. (She starts to slowly hyperventilate)

Ved: It's the only way.

Sapphire: Do you even know what you're asking me to do?

Sapphire runs out.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Patsy and Paul are sitting together signing and laughing.

Cloe stumbles over to them.

Cloe: Paul we need your help. We've lost Sapphire.

Paul gets to his feet. Patsy signs him something and he smiles before leaving.


	23. Chapter 23 Delve Into The Past Please

**Chapter 23 **

**Delve Into The Past Please**

Paul finds her at the rocky place he'd taken her to yesterday.

Paul: What's wrong?

Sapphire spins, her face completely wet with her own tears.

Sapphire: They need me to tell them how to crack the system. I'm the only one who can do it.

Paul: I see.

It made Sapphire slightly uncomfortable to have Paul's eyes constantly on her face, her lips and her eyes. She knew he had to so he could understand her.

Sapphire: I know I need to. I should. How else are we going to fight the Techno's? Find Ryan, and my sister, and KC, and Jack and Alice? But… going into that dark place, that scary horrible time of my past…

Paul: I know it's hard Sapphire, but one day you are going to have to face the past. The sooner you do it the sooner we can find everyone, including your sister.

There was silence.

Paul: The sooner you can move on with your life.

She surprisingly hugged him, grasping tightly and burying her wet face in his chest. He found his arms going around her, running up and down her back soothingly.

Paul: Are you okay to go back home now?

Sapphire sniffed a little and then pulled away. Paul gently took her hand and led her back to the tribe's place.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Andy and Tally are sitting together while Charlie and his friends are kicking around a soccerball.

Charlie spots them looking lonely and stops the game to come over to them.

Charlie: Do you want to play?

Andy and Tally look at each other and then Andy gets up.

Andy: I do!

Tally grabs his hand and pulls.

Tally: I don't!

Andy pulls his hand away and smiles.

Andy: Then stay here, it's not a problem.

Tally: Stay here with me.

Charlie: Tally you CAN play if you want to. The boys won't mind. Most of the girls like to sit with the older girls and make clothes but they're all welcome to play too.

Tally: They really won't mind me playing?

Charlie: No.

Tally: Hmmm, okay, I'll play (gets up slowly and nervously and then wipes the dirt off her overalls)

They all play till one of the boys knocks Tally over by accident and she cuts her leg on a rock. She just gets up and wipes the dust off but doesn't cry.

Andy: You okay Tally? (patting her shoulder)

Tally: Yeah, I'm okay.

Charlie: You're bleeding. Andy you stay here, you can keep playing, I'll take Tally up to the girls by Dee's HQ. They can fix up her leg.

Andy: Um, okay. But you'll both come back?

Charlie: Yes.

Tally: Thanks Charlie.

Charlie: It's okay. I used to have a little sister... well I still do but I- I got captured and we ended up getting separated. (his arm has gone around her waist so that he can support her while she walks)

Tally: My big brother Ned was killed by the Guardian.

Charlie: Really? I don't know if Mouse, my sister, is okay.

Tally: I'm sure Salene is taking good care of her. She was really nice, Salene was.

Charlie: Yes, she was. Here we are.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Sapphire is standing in the doorway of Ved and Cloe's room. Ved is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Cloe is leaning against him.

Sapphire: (her voice still breaking as an aftermath of the sobbing) I'll do it. We start tomorrow.

Cloe: Are you sure?

Sapphire: What choice do I have?

Cloe: Everyone has a choice.

Sapphire: Well then, I guess I've made mine. The Technos and my brother are going DOWN and I am finding our friends. So Ved get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

A tortured scream echoes through camp. Paul gets to his feet and races out of his room, running into Patsy.

He signs to her a question _What's going on?_

She replies _Sapphire is in with Ved trying to remember the system and codes._

Paul looks to the ominous door from which the screams and cries were emanating from.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Sapphire was rocking back and forth on the floor, tears streaming down her face and her hands over her ears. She was in a tank top and tattered jeans that were wet with her own tears and sweat. Ved was standing helplessly beside her.

Ved: Sapphire, can you hear me?

Sapphire: Make it stop, (sobs) please, please I beg you make it stop.

Ved: Sapphire, I can't do anything.

Sapphire: They took her, they took her away.

Ved: Saff, who are you talking about?

Sapphire: And then... my brother... the machines... helmet

Ved: Saff you need to concentrate. What's the password to the network?

Sapphire: Is it real? I can't tell if it's real.

Ved: Saff, the password. Just try and remember the password.

Sapphire: (opens her eyes but her vision is blurred with tears) They've got a trick server. To connect you need to type in "Connect to Server 345." Right now you're trying to connect to server 234.

Ved: Oh... wow, okay. (quickly types in the change) Now what? It's still asking for a password.

Sapphire shudders and takes a deep breath before closing her eyes.

When she opens them she tilts her head to the side

Sapphire: Acti-vation on. Pl-ease pres-ent pass- word

Ved: Oh no, Saff (drops to the ground and shakes her shoulders) Saff no, you're not a machine. Come back. Please Saff.

Her eyes flutter open and then close and her face keeps scrunching into a frustrated angry look before going completely blank.

Sapphire: Ved, help I... I can't handle... Acti-vation... it's too... pass-word...

Sapphire's body goes oddly limp and she stops talking.


	24. Chapter 24 Get Back To Normal Hopefully

**Chapter 24**

**Get You Back To Normal Hopefully**

Sapphire's lying on her bed with Cloe dabbing her forehead with a sponge.

Ved: It's my fault, I pushed her too much.

Cloe: We all encouraged her to do it.

Ved: Yeah but I saw that she wasn't okay and I still made her try to get me the password.

Paul: Therefore you **are** to blame.

Ved: Look she said she'd do it.

Paul: Because she wants to help us all get everyone back, and who can blame her for pushing herself into it when everyone's at stake? Look she's doing the right thing but you can't push her so hard. She's oh so helpful when she's lying blacked out on her bed in a pool of her own sweat and tears.

Cloe: She'll get better, she has to.

Paul: Clo you've been doing that for hours. Why don't you go have some lunch and I'll stay here with her?

Cloe: Thanks Paul. Ved come with me.

Paul: Yeah Ved, go.

Ved has a last look at Sapphire before letting Cloe hold his hand and pull him out the door.

Sapphire: (softly) Acti-vvvvvaaaatttion on.

Paul: Shhh, Sapphire. It's okay.

Sapphire: (shakes head) No, not okay. (thrashes a little and then stops quite suddenly and her eyes shoot open and her breathing quickens) You don't understand (shakes head violently)

Paul: Sapphire calm down.

She sprang up from the bed and ran for the door but Paul was just as quick and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into him. He spun her so that he could see her face to know what she was saying. His arms held hers behind her back but he had her tightly sandwiched against him so that she could not escape.

Sapphire: Sys-tem errorrrr

Paul: Sapphire stop, you're okay.

Sapphire: I can't...stop... my mind is tangled and messed up and confused and thought keep flowing and I can't (starts hyperventaliting) StopItAtAll. 'sAllMessedUp.

Paul: Patsy and Ved and Cloe and the rest of my tribe are all here for you. I'm here for you.

Sapphire: But you hardly know me (hiccups)

Paul: I want to get to know you, besides you need someone and I promise I'll be here.

Sapphire: No matter what happens?

Paul: No matter what. I promise I'll ALWAYS be here for you. I'll take care of you. Nothing will happen to you. It sure sounds like you need someone like that.

Sapphire starts taking big breaths.

Sapphire: I sorta can't control myself so if I start acting weird any minute now...

Paul: I'll try and get you back to normal.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Patsy comes in at about 8 o'clock the next morning. She finds Sapphire sprawled across the bed, in a nightmarish sleep where she thrashes and twitches and cries alternatively. Paul is sitting on a box next to her, half asleep but awakens when his sister enters the room.

Patsy: How's it been?

Paul: Bad. She's all over the place and the computer stuff... it's freaky when she goes all robotic.

Patsy: I think she was probably worse back when we first saved her but it seems like physiologically she's gotten worse in all other areas. She never really spoke that much of her past.

Paul: From what I've gathered I can understand why. She gets delirious and speaks about torture and brainwashing, punishments, work loads, betrayals, backstabbing and blackmail. And death, a lot about death.

Patsy: Wow, poor girl.

Paul: I keep wondering what the exact stories are.

Patsy: I'll tell Ved he should come by later then, not now.

Paul: That'd be better.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Ved comes in to a see a red eyed Sapphire sitting in a corner and Paul on the bed.

Ved: What's going on?

Paul: Sapphire was remembering something bad and she scratched me.

There was huge red across Paul's shoulder. It looked painful.

Sapphire: I made him bleed!

Paul: It was an accident! You didn't mean to and you didn't want to and I forgive you. Now come out of the corner.

Sapphire: No, I'm... horrible. Terrible. Not to be trusted.

Ved: Saff, I really need your help.

Paul: Not now Ved.

Ved: It has to be now Paul. The systems are going to change tomorrow and then we have no chance. There's been an apparent record number of deaths in Techno's camps. We NEED to know!

Paul frowned.

Paul: I just don't know if she's able to help you.

They both look over at Sapphire who looks like a mess. A real weak, deathly pale shadow of a human being. A zombie shell of her former self.

Paul: And only memories did that to her.

Ved: Memories can do that, it depends on how painful they are.

Sapphire; (whispers) I'll help.

Sapphire tries to get to her feet but isn't very stable.

Paul: You okay?

She starts to fall but Paul grabs a hold of her just in time.

Paul: You should get back to bed.

Sapphire: No, I'm doing this.

Paul stops himself from saying anything else and instead helps her to the room with Ved.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Ved: Okay, I'm on the right server now. What's the password?

Sapphire: (she closes her eyes and then opens them) The first one is 04-05.

Ved: There's another password warning.

Sapphire: (takes a deep breath and closes her eyes) It's Kingsley. The password is Kingsley. It's my last name.

Ved: Yes! We're in! Saff you're brilliant.

Sapphire smiles weakly and closes her eyes, letting her head settle into Paul's side.

Paul: She's asleep, that was fast. I'm going to take her back upstairs to bed, okay Mr. Hacker?

Ved: Yes, go, go, I'm IN!

Paul gently picks up the sleeping Sapphire and carries her out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25 Find Them

**Chapter 25**

**Find Them**

Paul: How you feeling?

Sapphire: Good thanks, I'm actually a lot better.

Paul: Ved may have gotten into the system but the files weren't as helpful as he'd hoped.

Sapphire: Do they tell us where anyone is?

Paul: Kind of. It does tell of where new slaves are being taken.

Sapphire: Well that's at least something.

Paul: They're trying to decide what to do with the information.

Sapphire: And? What's their decision?

Paul: That we should go up to the closest site and check it out. Apparently Tai-San and Bray might be there.

Sapphire: When are we going?

Paul: They're not sure yet.

Sapphire: Ah okay.

Paul: But when they do go I'm coming.

Sapphire: I'm glad to hear it.

There was a moment of silence where the two just stared at each other.

Sapphire: I was thinking that I should answer one of your questions, seeing as how you've been taking such good care of me lately.

Paul: And? What question would that be?

Sapphire: My real name is Sophie. Sophie Kingsley, named after my birth stone the sapphire.

Paul: So you were born in September?

Sapphire: Yes. (she smiled.)

Paul: They're pretty jewels, Sapphires are. Should I call you Sophie or Sapphire?

Sapphire: I'd prefer Sapphire please. I gave Sophie up a long time ago.

Dee: (pokes her head into Sapphire's room and waits for Paul's attention) Paul! We need you down here! (she then leaves)

Paul: I've gotta go but I was wondering if you'd like to come for a walk with me tonight, after dinner.

Sapphire: Is that a date?

Paul looked at the ground but Dee pokes her head back in.

Dee: C'mon Paul!

She leaves again.

Paul: Yes.

Sapphire: Then of course I'll come.

Paul grinned.

Paul: Excellent!

He goes.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

That night Paul takes a lantern with them and they go out to the rocky hill. He'd brought strawberries with him and together they sat at the top and ate them.

Paul: Where you and Ram close?

Sapphire: (shudders) Please don't call him Ram. His real name is Ramone Reese Kingsley. He was born in July, the month of the Ruby but of course Mum and Dad wouldn't call him Ruby. So he became Ramone Reese, 'cept he was always jealous of our birthstone nicknames so he got his own version. He became Ree. He's the middle child, but Dad's favourite. I should say was Dad's favourite. Dad's gone.

Paul: You didn't answer the question though. Were you close?

Sapphire: Yeah. We all were. Topaz, Ree and me.

Paul: Topaz?

Sapphire: Her real name's Teresa. Teresa, Ramone and Sophie Kingsley. The children of the military general.

Paul: You didn't like it?

Sapphire: Like I said, Ree was our father's favourite. Teresa was my mother's favourite. I was my siblings favourite. But that's enough about me, what about you. What happened when your parents died?

Paul: My older sister Penny was already eighteen when the virus was going around. She'd matured early and her body was pretty much like an adult's. She caught the virus pretty quickly and passed away very soon after that. Dad was so upset by this that he just started staying at the office and working more. Sometimes he even slept there. Mum was on tranquilisers and then, one day she went by the office to see Dad and he was passed out on the couch. She called the ambulance but he died on the way to the hospital. She went to a psychiatric ward and Patsy and I went to a foster home. Eventually all the adults around us were gone and different tribes were breaking into our foster home and stealing stuff, so Patsy and I left. That's when Salene found us, and started taking care of us.

Sapphire: That's terrible. (her hand intertwined with his).

Paul: It's okay. It was a long time ago. Things are a lot different now.

Sapphire: Yes, yes they are.

Paul: I'm glad you're feeling better.

Sapphire: Thanks, I wouldn't be if it weren't for you.

Paul: Don't worry about it. (he picks up one of the strawberries and held it out to her)

She takes it from him and bites it all but the green top. Paul leans over and gently wipes away a red drop from the corner of her mouth and before Sapphire knew it he was opening her mouth with his own and she was kissing him back. Their breaths were getting ragged and shallow, his hands sliding around her waist just under her shirt. Eventually they both had to come up for air.

Sapphire: Whoa, that was…

Paul: Yeah… that was…

Sapphire: Best kiss I've ever had

Sapphire then blushed and stared out across the hills. When she looked back at Paul he was watching her intensely.

Paul: Thanks for coming out here tonight.

Sapphire: You're welcome.

Paul grinned and it was so infectious Sapphire grinned back.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Ved: Hurry up everyone!

Cloe: We're coming Ved!

Ved: You guys are so slow…

Cloe rolled her eyes behind his back and mocked him with hand gestures.

Patsy: (giggled) Saying goodbye to Dee, and Patch, Charlie and Tally and Andy was hard.

Cloe: Yeah, but they know we're going to come back.

Patsy: If we make it back.

Paul: Oh don't be such a killjoy Pats.

Patsy punches him on the arm playfully.

Paul: Think of it as a grand adventure.

Sapphire: A grand adventure? Glad you're optimistic.

Paul: What isn't there to be optimistic about? I've got my sister and best friend back, have a friend who knows how to defeat the Techno's and found the location of a site that could give us back some other friends and met a very, very beautiful girl. Life seems pretty damn good at the moment.

Sapphire is blushing.

Cloe: (in a loud whisper) They're so cute together.

Sapphire: I heard that!

Paul: What'd you hear?

Sapphire: Nothing. (blushing again)

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Ved: Well that was close.

Patsy: Seriously Clo, you need to be more careful.

Ved: No kidding!

A Techno truck had been coming up the road and while running into the bushes Cloe slipped and fell. The Techno's had almost seen her or, even worse, ran over her when Ved ran up and pulled her to the side.

The rest of them drew out of hiding now that the truck was long gone.

Cloe: Look, I didn't mean to. I slipped, okay?

Paul: C'mon crew, nothing happened, let's just keep going.

But Ved took Cloe aside as the group keept trooping up the hill.

Ved: Cloe if something happened to you, life would be hell for me, I wouldn't want to be here. Trust me, I already know what it's like without you and I can't live through that a second time. I wouldn't live through it. Promise me you'll be more careful.

Cloe: I didn't mean to. It was an accident.

Ved: Yeah, but the Techno's almost had you. I can't save you every time.

He kissed her gently and then took her hand in his and pulled her after the group.

END OF SCENE

START OF SCENE

Sapphire: Is this it?

Patsy: It looks horrible.

Paul: It was never going to be a nice sweet little cottage Pats.

Patsy: Well, one can hope.

Cloe: And we have to go in there?

Ved: Hey, there's no guards…

Patsy: That's really weird.

Sapphire: What are we doing standing here? C'mon, let's go.

Paul followed closely behind, and then Patsy, Cloe and Ved.

Sapphire: Erghh, this is disgusting.

Patsy: You're telling me?

Cloe: Ewww, that's mould.

Ved: Still no guards?

A voice behind them says: There may be no guards but I'm here and I'm asking what the hell you're doing in our safehouse.

Cloe: Wait a minute that voice is familiar.

Patsy: But is it, Bray are you there?


	26. Chapter 26 Moving Forward

**Note from Author:**

The updates might be a bit slower for a bit, because it's not the weekend anymore and most of that stuff was at least somewhat typed before I posted it. A large collection of it anyway.

And those in Australia will notice the irony in the title of this chapter, what with the recent election ;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

And a special callout goes to Ellen Julie for all those recent reviews. You're awesome Ellen! And thank you!

Song: Strange by Kerli and Tokio Hotel from the Almost Alice soundtrack J I don't know why but it just goes with the feel of this chapter, not necessarily about anyone or anything.

ONTO THE STORY!

**Chapter 26**

**Moving Forward **

The figure stepped closer.

Figure: How do you know my name?

Cloe: Because you're a Mallrat. So is everyone here… well mostly everyone here.

Paul was unable to see everyone's faces properly and had no idea what was going on. He slipped his hand into Sapphire's and she noticed how frustrated he was, and slightly scared. She squeezed it gently and reassuringly. He squeezed back and smiled gratefully at her. She mouthed the words "Everything's fine" to him but wasn't sure if he understood.

Bray's eyes widened and he turned his back to them.

Bray: Tai-san, come here!

Footsteps echo and Bray gestures for them to follow. He leads them back outside.

Patsy: Oh thank the Lord, fresh clean glorious air!

Bray: Oh wow, Cloe? Patsy?

Cloe: In the flesh.

Bray: You've grown up so much.

Patsy: Don't forget Paul (she pushes him forward)

Bray: Paul! (hugs him tightly)

Tai-San: Oh Paul, how wonderful to have you joined with us once more!

Ved: So what's the story? Why is the slave camp deserted Bray?

Bray: And you are?

Cloe: His name's Ved

Patsy: He's Cloe's boyfriend

Cloe: Shut up Patsy!

Ved: Well aren't I your boyfriend?

Cloe: Of course you are, now shut up. He's an ex-Techno.

Bray: What made him change sides? (he's suspicious now, crossing his arms judgingly).

Ved: Cloe did, and I'd never betray her. She made me see just what a bunch of losers and cruel people the Techno's were. Now you can back off, 'kay?

Cloe: He's working with us Bray. He set up all the computer systems that helped us hack into the Techno's mainframe to even find out where this place was.

Ved: So where are the Techno's anyway?

Tai-San: They just got up and left, disappeared one day. No warning, nothing. Just gone, almost as if they had never been. We had to break out of the cells ourselves.

Patsy: And why didn't you leave here?

Bray: Some did, but Patsy we don't really know how to get back or the way we came and as you can see Tai-San and I have been made to work heavily for a long time, we wanted to make sure we had the strength to make it back.

Tai-San: That and Bray's scared of what he'll find when he returns.

Bray: I am not!

Tai-San: Yes you are, go on, say it. You're scared of what might have happened to Amber and your child. That they might not be there, or something has happened to them or that they've moved on.

Bray sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

Bray: Yeah, I am.

Cloe: Don't make me laugh. Amber forget you? Move on? Not likely, especially not when I was around. She's as crazy about you as ever. And you have a son by the way, a baby boy named Bray, after you. Sound promising?

Bray: Very (unable to contain his grin).

Sapphire has moved away from the group and is staring off into the distance. Paul goes up to her.

Paul: What's up?

Sapphire: Topaz isn't here. There's no one else here. No Ryan, no Alice, no KC, no Jack and no Topaz.

Paul: Well at least it wasn't for nothing. We've gotten Bray and Tai-San back.

Sapphire: I know. (sighs)

Paul: Come here.

He hugs her.

Paul: We'll find Topaz. I promise. Ryan too, and Alice and KC and Jack. Just one at a time Saff, we've gotta take it one day at a time.

He pulls back a little and removing one hand from its position around her he lifts her chin up and kisses her deeply. After the kiss she pushes her head to bury it in his chest.

Bray: Who's that with Paul?

Cloe: Her name's Sapphire. She's Ram's sister, except he thinks she's dead. And because he thought she was dead and she didn't know he was the Techno leader when she, her tribe and Ryan's tribe held a rebellion against a Techno invasion there was a large massacre and she was captured as a rebel leader. Because she was such a nasty threat she was used in a highly inhumane project which pushed her to the brink of death and made her believe she was a robot, a machine. She was tortured and all kinds of things… now she hates him and is just getting back to normal.

Ved: Are we going to stick around here or get moving?

Tai-San: Moving please, this place gives me the creeps. (shudders)

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Back at the Listeners Camp Tally was sitting with Charlie at the kids sleeping quarters. Andy comes in.

Andy: There you two are. Charlie, everyone's ready to play, we're all waiting for you.

Charlie: No, it's okay, you guys play without me.

Andy: What? Why?

Charlie: I'm helping Tally. She can't do the maths homework Lisa set her.

Andy: You'd rather sit here and do maths?

Tally: He's helping me!

Charlie: Tally can't play anyway.

Andy: But you don't want to come?

Charlie: No, but you can Andy. We'll see you later.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Bray: So your name is Sapphire, right?

Sapphire: Yes.

Bray: How'd you met up with the Mallrats?

Sapphire: They were saving Jack and Ved and decided to rescue me at the same time. By complete accident really.

Bray: Ah okay.

There was a moment of silence and the Sapphire spoke up.

Sapphire: You don't happen to know anything about a young girl called Topaz do you? Or even Teresa? Tess?

Bray: I did hear about a girl called Topaz, but she wasn't at my slave place sorry. Actually I'm not sure if she was a slave at all. Something about her and the city. That's all I know.

Sapphire: Oh okay, thanks.

Bray: Friend of yours?

Sapphire: Sister actually.

Bray: It's good you're looking out for her. We've all got to stick together.

Sapphire: She's the older one… we got separated by the Chosen. I've been looking for her ever since.

Bray: I'm sorry to hear about your brother.

Sapphire's expression changed to one of anger.

Sapphire: Do they have to tell everyone?

Her pace slows so that she's at the very back of the group.

Bray: Wait Sapphire, I didn't mean to…

She ignores him.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Dee: Oh thank goodness, you're back!

Patsy: Indeed we are Dee.

Patch: Glad to see you all safe and sound.

Ved: Thanks buddy.

Cloe: Dee, I don't suppose you've met Bray?

Dee: No, I haven't but I've heard enough, the famous Bray.

Bray: All good things I hope.

Patch: Mostly.

Patsy: And this is Tai-San.

Dee: Lex's Tai-San?

Tai-San: Why yes, is he alright?

Dee: Was pretty cut up about you last time I was there…

Tai-San: Oh, yes… (she looks uncomfortable.)

Patch: Where's Saff?

Patsy: I don't know.

Cloe: I think she's already gone up to her room.

Paul: What's wrong with her?

Bray: I mentioned her brother and then she got mad and asked if they had to tell everyone.

Paul: I'll go up-

Tai-San: I do not know Sapphire well, but I suspect that she might want to be alone right now. Letting people release their emotions on their own is always a good thing Paul.

Paul: So I shouldn't go up?

Tai-San: I do not think so.

Meena: Paul!

Paul: Oh great, um I uh, went to take a bath in the stream, okay everyone?

He races off.


	27. Chapter 27 Do I Belong?

Note from author:

Thanks to Ellen Julie, Pipy889, CVR3 for their reviews.

It will be a few more chapters before this hits the mainstream storyline. I'm sorry that this one has no real storyline to it really. I just need to show Sapphire and Paul getting closer before something major happens. Sorry again.

And to those of you who have been asking, yes I am Bramber fan.

And does Danni come in? Personally I'm not a huge Danni fan but I won't say no to her coming in because I did have an idea that involves her.

**Chapter 27**

**Do I Belong?**

Andy: Tally? Tally?

Andy continues looking around the camp, searching for his twin. He then spots her playing basketball with Charlie. It was just the two of them next to a makeshift hoop.

Andy: Tally!

Tally spins around and hands Charlie the ball before racing over to her brother.

Tally: Yeah Andy? What is it?

Andy: I was wondering where you were. I wanted to hang out.

Tally: I'm playing with Charlie.

Andy: Tall, we never hang out anymore. It used to be me and you together, no matter what.

Tally: You're the one who ditched me first Andy. You left to go play with your new friends, now I have a friend of my own.

Andy: I'm sorry.

Tally: Well I'm not going to stop hanging out with Charlie, and I have a game to play right now so see you later.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Paul: Hey Dee, have you see Sapphire?

Dee: I think she's down by the stream doing some washing.

Paul: Oh okay, thanks.

Once Paul had left Dee turns to Cloe.

Dee: Those two are close aren't they?

Cloe: Yeah they are, really close. He's even taught her sign language on the trip up to the slave camp. I have the feeling that she tells him stuff she doesn't with anyone else.

Dee: I wouldn't be surprised. It's like they reach each other on different levels to other people.

Patch: Hey Dee, close your eyes.

Dee: Why Patch?

Patch: I have a surprise for you, are your eyes closed yet?

Dee: fine, they're closed.

Patch comes into the tent and holds out a large bouquet of flowers, all different colours and sizes.

Patch: You can open them now.

Dee opens and gasps in surprise and delight.

Dee: Oh Patch , they're beautiful!

She takes them and fills a cup with water, putting them in it, arranging them nicely. She then envelops her boyfriend in a gigantic hug.

Cloe: You two are so sweet.

Dee blushes. Cloe smiles and leaves, deciding to pay Ved a visit in his little computer office.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Paul is wandering down to the stream, and stops to pick a white daffodil on his way down. He stops a few metres from Sapphire, watching her scrub the clothes and then wash them in the stream. She uses The Listeners natural soap and puts a lot of effort into it. She puts a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear. He slowly creeps up behind her, crouches down and slips his arms around her waist. She straightens up startled.

Paul: Shh, it's just me, Paul (he whispers in her ear).

She turns around to face him.

Sapphire: Paul, what are you doing here?

Paul: I came to see you.

Sapphire: I'm working.

Paul: I brought you this.

He twirls the daffodil in his fingers and then slips it behind her ear, where it contrasts prettily with her lovely chestnut hair.

She sighs softly and then looks at her hands.

Paul: Why have you been avoiding me?

Sapphire: I haven't.

Paul: Yes you have, have I done something wrong?

Sapphire: No, yes, I don't know.

Paul: What do you mean you don't know?

Sapphire: You should go and let me work.

She begins to turn back to the rock and the clothes, but he grabs a hold of her wrists not letting her.

Paul: No, tell me what's wrong.

Sapphire: I don't fit here Paul. Cloe and Ved and Patsy and the rest of the tribe only just put up with me, a number don't even like me, some hate me and are suspicious. You're the only one that actually likes me, but even with all of that, with all of the putting up with, I don't belong. I never have and I'm afraid I never will.

Paul: That's ridiculous-

Sapphire: Is it? Is it really?

Paul: Honestly I don't care what they all think.

Sapphire: I do, I have to live with it.

Paul: But I don't-

Sapphire: I'm going to drag you down with me.

Paul: I don't care, and you shouldn't either.

Sapphire: That's easy for you to say, everyone loves you, adores you…

Paul: Except the person who matters most…

Sapphire: What's that meant to mean?

Paul: Am I enough for you to care what they think?

She pauses for a moment.

Sapphire: You are, but only if you don't get mad after I do this…

Paul: Do what?

She dips her hand into the stream and splashes him fully in the face with water.

Paul: I'm not mad, but that doesn't mean I won't get revenge!

He lifts her and drops her into the water. She stands up soaking wet and pulls him in after her. Completely drenched he slips his hands around her waist, and kisses her as her hands get tangled in his hair.

Paul: You okay now? (his voice is soft)

Sapphire: As long as I have you I'll always be okay.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Patsy: Have you found anything? Anything?

Ved: You asked me that precisely two minutes ago.

Patsy: Well I'm asking again.

Ved: Look, Pats, if I had found anything I would have told you.

Patsy: Ok, alright, I'm sorry.

Ved: It's okay, I know what it's like to lose someone you love… I lost Cloe.

Patsy: Thanks Ved.

Ved: No prob, Pats, but you're going to have to let me concentrate and work.

Patsy looks around and notices a note near the keyboard. Cloe's messy scribble was visible.

END OF SCENE

START OF NEW SCENE

Tai-San: Why are you two soaking wet?

Sapphire: Ummm, Paul came to help me with washing the clothes.

Tai-San: So you decided to wash the ones that were on you?

Sapphire blushed and let go of Paul's hand.

Sapphire: I'm going to go get changed.

Paul: Okay Saff, I'll see you later.

Sapphire: Definitely.

She left quite a deal happier than earlier.

Paul: Tai-San, I need to ask a favour.

Tai-San: If I can help Paul, I shall.

Paul: Thanks. Sapphire really needs someone right now, and I think it'd be good if she had someone besides just me. Like a best friend. Patsy and Cloe… I don't know, something seems to have happened. Maybe she needs someone a little older? But she needs someone and I was hoping maybe you could reach her. She feels as though she does not fit here with us, as if she is not wanted.

Tai-San: I see what you mean Paul. I shall try my best.

Paul: Thank you so much.

Tai-San: And Paul?

Paul: Yes?

Tai-San: Two people have been looking for you. Bray and Meena.

Paul: Oh okay, where's Bray?

Tai-San: In the leaders tent with Dee and Patch. He might be finished by now though, you should go check.

**Note From Author:**

Hope you enjoyed that. To show your love leave me a message!

And I have a question for all my readers as well as a request.

My question is: Who are your favourite couple? (in my story and in the actual show)

And my request: If you have anything that you majorly want to happen, any characters that you majorly want to see or any thing/idea to add to the story please let me know. I do have a very good idea of where/how I want this to go but I won't say no to requests.

So far these are the Mallrats I have an idea of bringing back:

Danni, Luke, Mouse, all the Mallrats from the final scene of S5 (Amber, baby Bray, Trudy, Jay, Salene, May, Jack, Ellie, Lex, Ebony, Slade, Ruby, Gel, Lottie, Brady, Ram, Sammie), Mega,

(Ryan, KC and Alice will also make a return from the land of slave camps).

Is there anyone else that should be brought back? I don't know about resurrections (bringing people back from the dead, although with Mega I do have an idea that will work). Bringing Amber back to life was always a push for me...

And any other questions I will be absolutely answer! :)

Thanks for the support everyone, xoxo.


	28. Chapter 28 Meena Likes To Break Things

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys, and I found out that on the 22nd I had something like 200 reads. I love that so many people are reading but I like reviews even more!

As ever thank you to Ellen Julie, she's such a sweetie isn't she? Ellen, this chapter is pretty much dedicated to you in the Dee/Patch bit, enjoy :D

I also would like to thank:

CVR3 (I am a big Ved/Cloe shipper too CVR3 :D There'll be more of them, I promise, just gotta work on building up to something first and Jack WILL come back but in the storyline at the moment he's back in the mainstream so I'll have to wait till I get to the Season 6 bit for him to be written about here... Trust me I'll keep you enjoying it till he arrives... And I shall bring Danni back, very soon actually)

Blue Butterfly 101 (I'm trying to keep going!)

Song: Am I Not Pretty Enough- Kasey Chambers (for Saff)

I'm Yours- Jason Mraz (Dee/Patch) :D

**Chapter 28**

**Meena Likes To Break Things  
**

Bray: So let me get this straight, there are about three slave camps?

Patch: That's right.

Bray: And mine was one of them, but now it isn't working. And Ram is no longer the leader?

Patch: No, he's disappeared. Apparently he was dumped into the garbage but then when the Techno's went back he was gone, poof, disappeared.

Bray: And he can only get around in a wheelchair but his wheelchair was still there?

Patch: Yep, completely intact.

Bray: So obviously someone picked him up, took him away, but who?

Patch: No one really knows.

Bray: And Ebony?

Patch: A pawn now, used between sides.

Bray: Right. Do we know where the other slave camps are?

Patch: No.

Bray: What about the Techno's leader? Who is he?

Patch: A man called Mega. Ved knew him when he was still a Techno. He's one of the reasons that things ended so badly for Ved.

Bray: I see. What's he like?

Patch: Power hungry, mad and unfortunately, a genius.

Bray: Fantastic, more mad geniuses, just what the world needs. Dee, you've been so quiet, what are you thoughts on the matter?

Dee: I really don't know. We can't risk the City right now. We have to work from the inside. There's the Techno's, there's Ebony and then there's just insane tribes. I think our best bet is Ved and his computer. Hack the systems, destroy things, and so on. It's all we can really do.

Bray: As much as I hate to say it, I agree.

Patch: You're only agreeing because I told you Amber and baby Bray are in good hands, safe and sound.

Bray: You're right Patch, (smiles) but nevertheless I agree.

Paul pops his head into the tent.

Paul: Bray, you want to see me?

Bray: Yes Paul (turns to Patch and Dee) we have more to talk about later, but I'm sure you won't mind if I leave you two alone for a while?

Dee: No, we wouldn't mind. At all.

Bray grins and leaves with Paul.

Patch: You've been taking good care of the flowers.

Dee: Why wouldn't I? They're beautiful.

Patch: Like you.

Dee smiles and twists her fingers.

Dee: I don't really use the term beautiful.

Patch: I don't know why you don't, because you really truly are.

Dee: Patch, I honestly think that you are amazing.

Patch: Amazing huh? Pretty big word there.

Dee is sitting on simply made wooden desk. She takes hold of Patch's hand and pulls him closer to her.

Dee: I mean it though.

Patch: Just like I mean it whenever I say 'I am so in love with you'.

Dee: How much in love?

Patch moves a piece of her pink hair out of her face and kisses her deeply but gently on the mouth. When he'd finished he rested his forehead against hers.

Patch: 'So much' in love.

END OF SCENE

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Bray: Yeah, I just, I wanted to talk to you for a bit. Nothing in particular really, just a big long chat. I think we're due for one, considering the last time I saw you, you were only about 'this' high.

He demonstrated the height. Paul laughed.

Paul: Yes, I was.

Bray: We did look for you, after you disappeared. You know that right? We had search parties and we kept looking and looking and… we simply couldn't find you.

Paul: I know, Patsy told me. I don't think I ever doubted that you did. The Demon Dogs got ahold of me you see, sold me as a slave to this farm out in the countryside. I only escaped a short while ago.

Bray: No wonder we didn't find you in the City. You're so good at lipreading, and talking now.

Paul: I had to become good Bray. I didn't have Patsy anymore.

Bray: Yeah, I know. You're a good kid Paul, well, you're not such a kid now, are you?

Paul: Not really.

Bray: So you and Sapphire are…dating?

Paul: I think so. Nothings really been clarified. She's a bit of… a mess. And I don't want to push it. She's up and down a lot it seems.

Bray: Yeah, she is. What about that Meena girl?

Paul: She used to be my best friend, then one day there's a truth or dare and I was dared to kiss a girl. It was my first kiss, and they dared me to kiss Meena. We did and then, all of a sudden, she's drawing hearts around my name and giggling whenever I'm around, and just… weird stuff. I didn't really know what to think of it until…

Bray: Sapphire?

Paul: Yeah. Saff's just different. I don't care if she's a bit of a mess right now. I'll unmess her and I can wait for her to feel better. I'll help her feel better. She's (shrugs) indescribable really.

Bray: I see, and what are you going to say to Meena? She needs to be told.

Paul: I don't know. I don't want to wreck our friendship any more than it has already been wrecked.

Bray: Good luck then.

Paul: Congratulations on the baby by the way.

Bray: Thanks. Hopefully I'll get to meet him soon.

Paul: I'm sure you will.

Bray: Uh oh, watch out, Meena alert.

Paul: What?

Meena: PAUL! (runs over)

Bray: Bye Paul.

Paul: Don't bail on me!

Bray runs away and Paul is hugged tightly by Meena.

Paul: Hi… Meena. What a surprise.

Meena: So, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come for a walk with me late this afternoon?

Paul: Uh, Meena, I don't know.

Meena: C'mon, pretty please? We never hang out anymore!

Sapphire has gotten changed and is walking towards them but stops and decides to just watch.

Paul: Errr, I'll think about it.

Meena: Okay, well, you should tell me soon! (she's seen Sapphire standing behind Paul)

Paul: I'll try to.

Meena suddenly starts kissing him, deeply and breaks away before he can push her off him.

Meena: Bye Paul, I'll see you later.

Paul shakes his head confused, and runs his fingers through his the hair at the back of his head turning around and spotting Sapphire about a metre away.

Paul: Saff I can-

Sapphire: Save it.

Paul: Saff-

Sapphire: I don't want to know okay? Just… stay away from me.

She runs away, her fists clenched.


	29. Chapter 29 Dating and Dating

**Chapter 29**

**Dating and Dating**

Paul: Where's Saff?

Cloe: She's been spending all her time in the computer room with Ved and Patch. She's been helping them crack systems and things. She knows A LOT about computers. She seems to be avoiding you lately the past few days, what's up?

Paul: Meena kissed me and Saff saw it.

Cloe: But you don't like Meena…

Paul: Right now I hate Meena, she saw Saff coming and she kissed me on purpose. And just as I was trying to get her off me she broke the kiss off of her own accord so Saff thinks I didn't even try to stop it. Now Saff won't even let me explain, won't let me near her.

Cloe: Well, what are you going to do?

Paul: I don't know. How can you talk to someone who won't let you?

Cloe: I have an idea, come with me.

Cloe leads Paul up to the computer room and knocks on the door.

Ved: Come in!

Cloe walks in.

Cloe: Patch, Dee needs to see you right away, and Ved I have to show you something urgently. Saff, it's okay, you can stay here.

Saff nodded and relaxed back in her seat.

Patch and Ved leave with Cloe and once outside Cloe points to the door and indicates that Paul go in. He does and Cloe locks it.

Paul: Saff?

She looks up and her face goes expressionless. She gets to her feet but finds the door locked.

Sapphire: What? No!

She shakes it, slams against it, pushes it.

Nothing.

Paul: Saff, we need to talk.

Sapphire: Why? So you can say that you didn't mean for me to see it? You were playing me the whole time, weren't you? I always wondered why on earth you'd like me.

Paul: Saff, you're wrong.

Sapphire: 'It doesn't add up,' I thought, 'Oh stop it, I must be paranoid,' I thought and then I see you kissing Meena when I'm not around.

Paul: She kissed me.

Sapphire: Then why didn't you stop it?

Paul: I tried to, she stopped before I could get her off me. I don't like Meena, I like you. I like you a lot.

Sapphire: Kissing Meena is a funny way of showing it.

Paul: Did you mean what you said by the stream?

Sapphire: What?

Paul: 'As long as I have you I'll always be okay' you said. Did you mean it? Was that really how you felt?

Sapphire: Yes.

Paul: Then why can't you trust me now?

Sapphire: I don't know… because I saw it with my own two eyes? Because she's not a messed up little psychopath?

Paul: You're not a psychopath.

Sapphire: But I'm still messed up so why don't you just go and make out with Meena some more?

Paul: Well it's not like we're dating is it? Why would you want to date a deaf kid anyway?

Sapphire: Being deaf has nothing to do with it.

Paul: Well you're putting yourself down, so why don't I put myself down.

Sapphire: I don't see why you'd want to date me anyway.

Paul: Because I can see past the messed up point in your brain to the great things behind it.

Sapphire: That's new, I've never heard that before.

Paul: Look Saff, I don't WANT to make out with Meena. I'd rather make out with you, if you'll have me.

And Sapphire raced over to him and kissed him fully on the mouth, opening his lips with her own.

He responded eagerly, lifting her up easily and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were secure around her back.

When they finally broke for air her head lay on his shoulder.

Sapphire: Does this mean we're dating?

Paul: I'd say yes, what do you think?

Sapphire: Definitely.

END OF SCENE

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Cloe: Do you think everything's going well in there?

Ved: I hope so, she snaps easily at the moment. Kinda moody.

Cloe: Yeah, and Paul's so down…

Ved: I remember when we had our angsty fights.

Cloe: We haven't had any recently.

Ved: I think that's good, it's progress. Although I heard that when two people make up (he leans forward, a cheeky grin on his face that is so charming Cloe feels the her tummy do flip flops) the 'romance' (he says 'romance' in a French accent) is very, very good.

Cloe gets up from where they're sitting suddenly.

Cloe: Ved, you are a prat, and disgusting and… horrible and I don't know why I date you sometimes. We are having a fight. Right now.

Ved looks confused, and a little hurt until Cloe starts to walk away, but winks sexily at him and flounces off.

Cloe: See you tonight Ved.

Ved: I don't know if I look forward to that, considering WE'RE HAVING A FIGHT!

The sound of her laughing makes him grin even harder.


	30. Chapter 30 Everything Falls Down

**Authors Note: **I don't know whether to be cruel and leave it here for tonight. Hmmm, I might update another chapter. We'll see.

Hope you all enjoy!

Song: My Immortal- Evanescence.

**Chapter 30**

**And Everything Falls Down**

Meena was glaring at Sapphire and Paul across the feeding area two weeks later.

Cloe: Meena really hates Saff, doesn't she?

Patsy: No kidding. If daggers could shoot out of those eyes Saff would be dead two weeks ago.

Cloe: You know Saff's changed. She's really bright, and happy and almost a completely different person.

Patsy: Yeah, she can really brighten up a room. She and Paul are a good match. But she kind of goes a bit darker in the computer room. Very serious, which is good considering how delicate their skills have to be.

Cloe: Any luck with the computers?

Patsy shook her head sadly.

Cloe: Don't worry we'll find them. We've got Saff, and Ved and Patch. That's gotta count for something. And Saff's pretty fired up, she wants them all back. Ryan especially. And her sister.

Patsy: I know. We'll find them, I just hope it's in time.

Tai-San was talking animatedly with Sapphire. They were good friends now.

Bray was talking with Dee and Patch. Ved was kicking a soccer ball with Charlie and Andy. Tally was braiding another young girls hair. The other Listeners were all around.

Meena started talking loudly with a girl called Lisa.

Meena: I honestly don't know why she's here. She IS Ram's sister after all. We should have kicked her out. She doesn't belong and we can't trust her.

The whole area goes silent. Sapphire is so angry that if it were a cartoon steam would have been coming out of her head.

Sapphire: Do you want to say that to my face?

Meena: Sure. You SHOULDN'T be here. You DON'T BELONG. You are a… you're pretty much a Techno. We should have kicked you out, but we're too nice. You should leave, NOW. Get LOST.

Dee: Meena, shut up. Right now.

Meena: It's the truth. No one's said it but most of this tribe think so. Dee, you're still a Mallrat deep down and you're letting that get in the way. But from what I've heard (she turns back to Saff) you're not even a Mallrat.

Cloe: Look here-

Sapphire: You know what? Meena you're absolutely right. I don't belong anywhere, and as long as the Techno's exist I probably never will. But at least I'm not a whiny, self-centered brat who isn't even doing anything to stop the Techno's. You just worry about your pretty little hair and moan over the fact that some guy doesn't love you.

Meena: Haha, nice try there sweetheart but my brother didn't hook me up to a torture machine. What on earth did you do to him for him to want to turn you into a robot in the worst way he could?

Sapphire tackled her to the ground and soon they were rolling around, hurting each other in any way they could.

Paul pulled them apart and pushed them to different sides with help from Ved and another Listener.

Meena: Paul you can't honestly like her.

Sapphire: Says the whiny little bitch.

Paul: Well I do Meena, deal with it.

Meena: You found you sister yet Safffffff? Or did your brother hook her up to a torture machine too?

Sapphire jumped to her feet, kicking dirt on Meena while she did and raced off into the forest.

Paul: I never saw what kind of person you were until now (to Meena)

Paul chased after her.

Paul: Saff, wait up!

He caught her and spun her around.

Sapphire: She's right though. I still don't belong. No one's going to trust me as long as I'm Ram's sister.

Paul: Saff we can work this out.

Sapphire: We've already tried, okay? I need to just cool my head for a bit.

Paul: Everytime you say that you do something stupid. Like last week when you went wandering in the dark and got lost and I had to wait till morning to find you.

Sapphire: Sorry

Paul: For what?

Sapphire: For this.

And she kicked him, making him let go and she ran deeper into the bushland.

He tried to follow but lost track of her and unable to hear the sounds of wood snapping or anything else he wandered until he came to the road.

He felt something against his back and froze.

Paul: Saff?

He turned around slowly and came face to face with a Techno.


	31. Chapter 31 Don't Go With The Techno

Song: Arise- Flyleaf

**Chapter 31**

**Don't Go With The Techno**

There wasn't just one Techno, Paul realized, there were many, many more. He was surrounded by a whole troop of them. They were returning somewhere. And they had him as a prisoner. He was having a hard time lipreading more than one person.

Techno 1: What shall we do with him?

Techno 2: Make him a slave?

Techno 1: Maybe.

Techno 3: Kill him?

Techno 1: Maybe.

Techno 2: I think slave.

Techno 4: You lost the guts for killing?

Techno 2: He just might be more useful as a slave is all, it's not like he hasn't got any muscles.

Sapphire: WAIT!

The Techno's all turned their heads but Paul didn't hear it of course. He soon followed suit and saw Sapphire clamber out of some bushes.

Sapphire: I'm MUCH more valueable than him.

Paul: Saff, what are you doing?

Sapphire: He's defective, deaf, can't hear a thing.

Techno 1: Then kill him.

Sapphire: Wait! If you kill him I'll kill myself and then Mega won't be happy AT ALL. He's been looking for me you know. Looking very hard. I'm the No Name Project.

The Techno's all gasped, but Paul couldn't tell if it was out of shock or happiness. Maybe a mixture of both?

Sapphire: And he'll want me intact and in one piece. I know things that even he doesn't know and if I die they all go with me.

Paul: Sapphire, shut up.

Sapphire: No, you shut up.

Techno 1: Let me put it to you this way Princess, either you come with us nicely or he dies. He's defective anyway.

Sapphire: Then why bother taking him? Just leave him here. I'll come quietly if you just leave him here.

Techno 2: Nice try, we'll take you both and then we'll see how you act when we get back to base.

Sapphire: Either you let him go, now, or I'll do something horrible to myself, understand?

Techno 1: How do we even know you are Project No-Name?

Sapphire: Doesn't the fact that I even know about it prove that I am?

Techno 1: Why would you even risk your life for a defective?

Sapphire: Because I love him.

Techno 1: So you'd sacrifice your life for his?

Sapphire: Over and over again.

Paul: Saff you can't do this.

Sapphire: (mouthing the words, knowing he'll understand) Sorry. Tell the others to find our lost ones. I'll find a way back to you, somehow.

Paul: I'll find you.

Sapphire: (mouthing) don't come to the City! Promise me.

Paul: I can't.

Sapphire: Promise me.

Techno 2: That's enough!

Techno 1: Take the No-Name Project to the truck. Knock this one out and leave him here.

END OF SCENE

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Paul woke up to midday. Everything came flooding back in a rush of memories. On the road was a piece of torn fabric from a dress.

It was the only thing he had left of Sapphire.

The only thing he had left of the girl he loved… and he'd never even told her that.

**Authors Note:** I think I'll be evil and leave it here till tomorrow. That AND I have three assessments due this week. So you're lucky I'm posing at all :P Show appreciation my reviews! They make my day! :)


	32. Chapter 32 For Once In Your Life

**Note from author:**

Hope this keeps you all happy. Bit of a longish chapter but I hope it was worth the small wait.

When You Were Young-The Killers (Sapphire + Mega, you'll find out in the chapters after this)

But because that's a little evil of me, I'll give you another song.

So I'm kinda thinking 'Far Away' by Nickelback for Paul in this. J

Enjoy!

**Chapter 32**

**For Once In Your Life**

Paul raced through the forest, not caring when branches scratched across his face. He ignored calls by Charlie and Cloe as he passed them in the camp. He didn't stop until he burst into Dee's leader tent.

Dee: Paul! It's great that you're here. Meet Danni and Luke, former Mallrats. They were wandering lost in the-

Paul: Sapphire, Technos, gone

He gasped for breath and Patch helped him sit down.

Bray: Paul, what is it?

Paul: Saff was running…and I was following

Patch: Yes, we all saw this morning. Dee told Meena off and-

Dee: Shhh Patch, let him finish.

Paul: I lost her and ended up near the road and then all these Technos appeared and they were going to either make me a slave or kill me

Bray: Kill you?

Paul: I'm 'defective' because I'm deaf. Then Saff came out and told them that if they killed me then she'd kill herself. That I seeing as I was defective they should just leave me there. That unless they left me unharmed there she would not go quietly, and that she was the No Name Project. That this Mega guy wants her, and alive, unharmed. This convinced them and then they knocked me out and when I came to they were gone. She was too. They've taken her.

Danni: The Technos took your friend?

Patch: His girlfriend.

Luke: And what is the No Name Project?

Paul: And who the hell are YOU anyway?

Bray: Paul, take a minute to calm down.

Paul: Don't you understand? They've taken her. They're going to torture her again, maybe even worse. I might never see her ever again. She might die. She might not be of any use to them and they just get rid of her. We have to go to the City, we have to go now!

Dee: Calm down!

Paul: No, we have to go.

Patch: And you need to get a level head before you do something rash and stupid.

Dee: No one's going anywhere.

Paul: You know what? Fine. Don't care, and don't come with me. She sacrificed herself for all of us, and she told me to take care of you all. She would never give away our base even if they tortured her to near death but you won't help me rescue her. I don't even know why I'm here.

Paul storms out angrily.

Dee: Patch, Bray, you go after him. I'll go get Ved and Patsy. We may need them. Sorry Danni and Luke. I'll send Cloe in here in a minute to help you out. This was unexpected and… one of the worst things that could have happened.

Danni and Luke look at each other as Dee leaves.

Luke: Do you still love him?

Danni: Who?

Luke stares at her.

Danni: Bray?

Luke: Yes, who else?

Danni: I told you that I'd moved on, with you.

Luke: I just… I know how much you loved him.

Danni: And that was a long time ago. You were there for me when no one else was.

Luke: I'll always be here for you Danni.

Danni: Even if Ellie appears?

Luke: And I thought you were smart.

Danni: Huh?

Luke: Don't you know the definition of 'always'.

He smirked at her and she slipped her hand into his and just as he was closing the gap between them Cloe burst forth into the tent. Danni quickly dropped Luke's hand.

Cloe: Been a long time…

Danni: Yes, long time. You're very grown up Cloe.

Luke: (under his breath) Awkward.

Cloe: I still haven't forgotten about you, little Chosen boy.

Luke: Cloe, I know you're mad about-

Cloe: You helped ruin my life. Thanks for that.

Luke: Cloe-

Cloe: I really don't want to hear your excuses. Now if you come with me, we'll all go check if there's space for you both. Personally I'd kick Luke out and to the curb but Dee said he's staying so…

When Cloe wasn't watching Danni whispered to Luke

Danni: Don't worry, she'll come to accept you in time. She'll see just how wonderful you really are.

Luke: I hope so. But life won't be easy here if everyone's the same as Cloe.

END OF SCENE

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Bray: Paul, wait, where are you going?

Paul: Grabbing my things, I'm going to the City whether you lot like it or not.

Patch: Paul, that's ridiculous.

Paul: Call it what you will, but I'm going. (he turns his back to them) and now I can't hear you, without seeing your faces none of your words can reach me. Let me be.

Bray: Patsy, thank god you're here. Can you sign to him? Please?

Patsy: What even happened?

Patch: The Technos caught Paul and were going to kill him because he's defective, or enslave him only Sapphire stepped in and made them a deal. If they let Paul go, unharmed, they could have her, the No-Name Project without her fighting them back.

Patsy: So she sacrificed herself-

Bray: For Paul, yes.

Patch: And now Paul wants to go to the City to rescue her.

Bray: And we can't stop him.

Patsy: But that's madness.

Ved: (jogs up to them) What'd I miss?

Patch: Oh you explain it to Ved.

Patsy silently moves into Paul's room and then stands beside him as he is packing a knapsack with his stuff scattered over his room. He refused to pay attention to her. She moved until she was in front of him.

Patsy: (signing) _You can't go. You know it's the wrong thing to do._

Paul: _I have to._

Patsy: _You know that it'd be more torturous for her to watch you get caught and hurt, especially if she'd sacrificed herself for you, then the other stuff they put her through, don't you?_

Paul: _You don't understand._

Patsy: _ I may be one of the only people in this whole area who understands. I miss KC more than anything in this world, except maybe when I lost you, Penny or our parents._

Paul: _She told me she loves me Patsy, that she would give herself up to the Techno's time and time again if it meant I was safe. _

Patsy: _Then don't ruin your chances of rescuing her by running all the way to the City on your own. We need a proper plan and enough people. To rescue Sapphire, we'd have to take down the Technos. Help her by staying here for the moment and fighting the Technos with us. _

Paul sighed and his twin sister hugged him, letting him rest a little of his weight on her. He was taller than she was and rested his head on the top of hers. She suddenly felt tears drop into her hair and knew that she'd prefer her not to see him cry. So they stood like that for a while.

END OF SCENE

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Sapphire awoke in the back of the truck. They knocked her out fairly soon after Paul. The image of him getting hit and shouting her name as he feel to the ground and was left at the side of the road in the bushes plagued her mind.

Her hands were in cuffs behind her back. She felt like a prisoner going to jail, like the Pre-Virus days when cops and robbers existed. Except she was a prisoner, just not a deserving one.

She jangled the cuffs but they wouldn't budge and just hurt her wrists more. She growled in frustration.

It seemed to take a lifetime to get to the City.

Finally the truck slowed to a stop and a Techno boy picked her up and literally carried her out.

Sapphire: I can use my feet you know.

He dropped her promptly to the ground and it took a few stumbling seconds for her to gain her balance. They then pushed her into an old hotel.

As they walked through the hotel Sapphire noticed that there were many control rooms that were very busy. The hotel had been kept up and finally the Technos came to a room where they made her stop and shoved to the floor.

Techno 1: You will kneel before Mega. He shall be here any moment.

Sapphire's hair was falling into her eyes, making it hard to see and partially covering her face. She tried to flick it off but to no avail, it just made more hair fall. She rattled the cuffs but it made her already agonising wrists hurt more. Her arms were sore from the angle at which they were being held behind her back.

She had never thought she would be kneeling on the floor, handcuffed, while a possibly torturous murderous man was about to walk through the door.

And she would be hardly able to see him due to her stupid hair.

After the longest wait of her life there were footsteps and she could make out a figure walking through the door. He stopped less than a metre away from her.

Mega: This it then? The No-Name project? Such a small little girl and he put all these secrets in her? She caused so much trouble? The top secret knowledge of Ram's inner circle is this weak girl right here?

His voice was slightly familiar to Sapphire, but she was unable to pinpoint how or why.

Sapphire: Watch who you're calling weak.

Mega smirked cruelly and walked forward, lifting her chin so that she was made to stare at him.

But she could still barely see him anyway.

Mega: I will break you like a twig.

Then he brushed her hair aside roughly. His face grew muddled in confusion and her expression turned to shock, her breathing quickened.

Mega: No, it can't be.

He dropped his hold of her chin.

Her face turned to the ground.

Mega: But of course, why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I realise that Ram was your brother Raymond?

Sapphire: For once in your life Josh, just shut up.


	33. Chapter 33 The Truth About Mega and Saff

**Authors Note:**

Hi Everyone, sorry it's taken so long! That's the problem with the last week of school, and first week of holidays where you have to babysit, and then there's distracting cute boyfriends that takes up time. But here is the newest chapter and weirdly one of the hardest to write. There was so much that I had to address before moving on to greater action that I found it hard to get it all out and in a good manner. I'm not entirely happy with it but hopefully it's good enough till I can get my head around the next one to write. Don't worry I have plenty of ideas and know where this is all going but if you have any suggestions or would like to tell me a) who your favourite character is so far, b) who needs to be included, c) who your favourite couple is (so far or potential), d) story ideas/potential occurances

I would love to name all the different people who have submitted wonderful and encouraging reviews as well as story alerts and favourites but there have simply been SOOOOO many since my last chapter that it's made it kind of impossible but if you keep reviewing I might name you by the next one. Hopefully, probably.

I think the song for this chapter is "Need" by Hana Pestle simply because somehow in my head that makes sense.

Hope you like this twisty chapter. Thanks for all the support, reviews, and story alerts. I love you all and hope you continue! Remember I love love love reviews and all who write them!

Xoxo Dizzy

**Chapter 33**

**The Truth About Mega and Sapphire**

Mega: YOU just told ME to shut up?

Sapphire: Yes, exactly, shut up. And get these freakin' little cuffs off me.

Mega: Ram is your brother though, right?

Sapphire: Yes Josh.

Mega: It's Mega now Sophie, MEGA.

Sapphire: Yeah well I'm not Sophie, JOSH, I'm Sapphire.

Mega: Look if you're not going to call me Mega, I'm not calling you Sapphire.

Sapphire: Why are you even with the Techno's Josh?

Mega: That's none of your information. But I'd like to remind you Soph, that I have the power here and seeing as you're the No Name Project what were the secret files-

Sapphire: Don't even think about it Josh, there are way too many reasons why I would never tell you a thing.

Mega: That's really too bad Soph, because I was hoping we could form a nice little partnership but if you really don't want to cooperate I guess you'll just have to think about it some more. My friends take her to Guest Room 5.

Sapphire: You're even more psychotic then I remember.

Mega: Glad you think so highly of me.

Sapphire is dragged from the room and as soon as she is gone Mega rubs his temples with his index fingers.

Techno 1: Mega?

Mega: GO GET THE MAINFRAME ROOM READY FOR ME! NOW! What are you waiting for you insolent little idiot?

Techno 1: Yes Mega, of course. (hurries away)

Patsy: So Danni, tell us about what happened after the Chosen.

Danni: Well the Chosen were going to kill me and some of the other tribe leaders but someone pulled some strings and just got us sent out to slave camps. It was tough out there for a long time, they ended up having to brainwash me, abuse me because I wanted to fight against them, their rules and rebel. Finally they couldn't handle any more and pushed me out of the camp and into the wilderness. I wandered for days and days until I passed out. I'm not good out in the wild, at least I wasn't. I've always been a city girl. I was spoilt for a long time and this was a shock to the system. When I woke up I was in a small tribe. I stayed with them for a long time. They hid in home made treehouses and collected their own food. They were all vegetarians and didn't believe in killing animals for food. They said we were all equal. Then the Technos started coming through the landscape. They found my tribe and killed our leader as an example before turning us all into slaves. We were some of their first recruits. Luke here was already a slave. We grew close.

Her hand clutched Luke's as they sat, side by side, in front of the entire tribe of the Listeners. Cloe rolled her eyes. Patsy clenched her teeth at the mention of Luke.

Patch: Sounds like you've both been through a bit.

Luke: It was certainly not a walk in the park.

Cloe: When has life ever been a walk in the park for ANYONE since the virus?

She storms away, and Ved jumps to his feet to run after her.

Sapphire is dragged into Room 5.

Techno 2: Here's your new home Princess.

Techno 1: Enjoy your luxurious accommodation.

The two laugh and leave.

Sapphire rubs her wrists with the tips of her fingers.

Sapphire: They didn't take off the cuffs damn it.

The room had a small bed, a table and a lamp. Sapphire leaned against the bed and sighed. She missed Paul, she missed the tribe and she was still reeling from seeing Josh again.

Paul: Patch, let me get this straight-the servers have picked up on you?

Patch: Yes, they've blocked me severely. Luckily they can't pick up where I am.

Paul: That can't be right. It can't- what about- no. Sapphire…

Patch: Paul, calm down, we'll deal with it and everything will be fine.

Paul: If it was Dee that had been taken by Techno's would you really want me to tell you to calm down?

Paul storms out of the room, leaving a bewildered Patch in his wake.

Mega is sitting on a rolling desk chair, alone surrounded by computers. Sitting on top of the keyboard on the desk in front of him are two photos.

One is of a young boy and a girl, both in overalls, outside a classroom. They're holding hands, and could be no older than 8. The girl has dark hair, brown eyes, and a large smile. The boy has glasses and messy dark hair.

The other is newer, and the quality isn't as good but is of a single girl, possibly fourteen or fifteen, blonde and hazel eyes. She's half smiling.

Mega draws his gaze away from the photos and tilts back in his chair.

_Why?_

He squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them.

_I had Sophie then I lost her… then I had Nina but she was taken away… _

He gets up suddenly and kicks the chair back, grabbing the photos as he does so. He races out the door, down the hallway and unlocks Sophie's room, bursting in.

Sapphire: How nice of you to join me.

She's spread out on the bed, her cuffed wrists above her head, her head near the bottom of the bed, closest to the door so she can see him.

Mega: We need to talk.

Sapphire:  And I need these cuffs off, oh and some water.

Mega: I'm serious Soph.

Sapphire: So am I, what makes you think I'm not serious?

Mega walks over to the bed and holds the two photos above her face so she can see them entirely.

Sapphire: Nina…

Mega: It's the only photo I have.

Sapphire: That's not my fault.

Mega: No… so you did hear about her?

Sapphire: Of course I did, she was my cousin after all. And you took her away.

Mega: I didn't know you would end up in the same tribe-

Sapphire: Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, why don't we start from the beginning?

Mega: That's what I wanted to-

Sapphire: First though, take these freakin' cuffs off me.

Mega: Like you're not going to try to escape.

Sapphire: Actually I'm NOT that stupid, where would I escape to? You have guards around every corner and every door. There's no way I'd get out alive.

Mega: Fine.

He draws a key out from a pocket and unshackles her. She rubs her wrists gingerly.

Sapphire: Look, we obviously have some miscommunications here Josh-

Mega: It's Mega-

Sapphire: I will never call you Mega.

Mega: Whatever Sophie.

Sapphire: Let's start from the day you and your brother got split up.

Mega: We didn't get split up- he left me.

Sapphire: I don't believe that Mega.

Mega: Well I do.

Sapphire: I saw him and-

Mega: You SAW him?

Sapphire: Yes, and he's a slimeball but he always said he was looking for you.

Mega: Well that's just it, he's a slimeball and he made it up. He wanted sympathy.

Sapphire: I don't know Josh, he was pretty convincing.

Mega: All a part of his charm Soph, and you were lured into it.

Sapphire: I'll summarise it all, shall I? My sister and I never died and you ran off. My sister and I joined a tribe, you were elsewhere. We met up. I got a crush on you, so did my cousin who was there. You liked me but you didn't. You kissed me, you dated me, you left me. My cousin followed you. Your brother joined our tribe. He and my sister dated. He got my sister pregnant. He cheated on her. We got captured by the Chosen. We were enslaved. My sister went into labour. She and I were separated. I saw you. I couldn't bear to mention my sister. You were dating my cousin and heavily involved. You kissed me. You broke my heart for a second time. You were taken away. I watched my cousin die due to an encounter with a toxic acid. They said you were dead. I had no sister, no cousin, no you. I was a mess. I tried to rebel. I almost died. I met Ryan. He helped me. The Chosen fell. I created my own tribe. The Techno's destroyed us. I became a guinea pig in a project. A living zombie machine. I was rescued. Found out my torturer was my deranged brother who thought I was dead. I had a new tribe and family. Ryan wasn't dead. I still couldn't find my sister. I fell in love with a new boy. I was captured by Techno guards. Taken to the city and found that my first love was alive and my captor. Good summary?

Mega: Could have been better.

Sapphire: How so?

Mega: Lacked passion.

Sapphire: It was a summary. It doesn't need 'passion'.

Mega: (shrugs) If you say so.

There was silence for a moment, then their eyes met.

Mega: I'm sorry.

Sapphire: For what?

Mega: For breaking your heart so many times.

Sapphire: The thing was you knew how I felt. You knew how I felt and you did it anyway. And you ended up with my cousin, MY COUSIN, Josh.

Mega: I know. And she was amazing and I liked her, a lot, but I never felt the same about her as I did about you.

Sapphire: If that's so then why did you leave me the first time?

Mega: I needed to get out of that tribe-

Sapphire: You didn't even tell me!

Mega: Telling you would have been painful and I didn't want to make you have to choose between your sister and me.

Sapphire: You never gave me that choice.

Mega: Your cousin followed me, I never asked her to come with me, I never made her come, I didn't want her to come.

Sapphire: You still cheated on me, with her.

Mega: I wouldn't say cheated- were we even together by then? I thought the moment I left meant that we had broken up.

Sapphire: You never gave me that memo either. I could have really used a note saying "Hey Sapphire, I'm just gonna leave, just so you know. I love you and all but this means we're broken up. Just saying. Sorry for the months and months that I kinda tormented you by not telling you if I returned the feelings you had. Gotta go, Josh."

Mega:  I needed to leave, and I needed to leave right away. And I'm sorry for the torment too…

Sapphire: You disgust me.

Mega: What?

Sapphire: We're best friends all our lives, and you were so happy to find out I WASN'T dead. And then I tell you that I like you as more than just a friend and you… you take forever to tell me how you feel. And you make me fall in love with you and tell me that you love me too, with all your heart. Then you ditch and desert me, and cheat on me and with my cousin and then, while you're with my cousin the next time you see me you tell me that you still have feelings for me, more than my cousin and make a move on me while you're dating her. I don't understand you Josh, but you know what? I don't love you anymore. I don't. Not one tiny bit. And Nina… Nina didn't deserve what you did to her.

Mega: I know she didn't. And I loved her, not as much as I love you and in a slightly different way but I loved her and I didn't deserve her. At all.

Sapphire: She's gone now… gone.

Mega: Please, can we not talk about her…

Sapphire: Why? Is that a touchy topic Mr Mega Man?

Mega: You're pushing it Sophie.

Sapphire: Oh I forgot, you're the hot shot around her aren't you?

Mega stares at her for a moment and sighs, turning his gaze to the ground.

Mega: I can find Tess for you Soph. I can find her, and I will.

Sapphire: Don't make empty promises.

Mega: I'm not.

Sapphire can feel his eyes on her and turns her head away, moving slightly away from where he's sitting.

Sapphire: I hope you can live with yourself Josh.

Mega: To be totally honest Sophie, I can't sleep at night.

He gets up from where he's been sitting against the wall and opens the door without another word.

It slams shut on a Sapphire with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.


	34. Chapter 34 For Your Own Good

**Authors Note:**

Thanks again to all the reviewers. I'm trying to get more chapters out before school starts because it'll all be slow after that. I think this one is back to more of my style. At least, it was slightly easier to write. There's a lot of setting up here. Trust me, it'll all come into place like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. ;)

"Faded Dress" by Amy Meredith for this chapter. I really love the band Amy Meredith.

**Chapter 34**

**For Your Own Good**

Bray followed the directions Dee had given him to go to the computer room where Patch and Ved had been working furiously. Paul had locked himself away in his room for the present with Patsy desperately trying to get him to eat food.

Bray knocked on the door.

Voice from inside (Ved's): Come in.

Bray opened it gently and entered the dimly lit room.

Ved: Take a seat (indicates to the empty chair)

Bray: Where's Patch?

Ved: With Cloe and Dee. They found an old radio transmitter and thought he could fix it. Plus he's giving first aid lessons after that to the two girls who are training to be doctors in this Tribe.

Bray: I see. Why'd you want me Ved?

Ved: Patch discovered we'd been blocked but not hunted down. He and I are trying to crack that but there's something else bugging me. You told us that the Techno's just suddenly disbanded in your area, and you were one of three remaining camps right?

Bray: That's all correct. (puzzled)

Ved: Before we got blocked I noticed one more of the camps had been crossed off the list. Yours and that one had been stopped, finished.

Bray: And?

Ved: The third one is what interests me the most. I couldn't find KC or Alice in the second, just stopped one. Ryan however-

Bray: He was there?

Ved: Yes. Cloe, Patsy and Leo are setting off tomorrow to go find him.

Bray: Are you okay with Cloe leaving?

Ved: Not really but she insisted and… I can't tell her how to live her life, as much as I'm scared. I think I have good reason to be though…

Bray: Have you told her how you-

Ved: We've discussed it before and I don't want to be the boyfriend who just tells her there's rules where she can't even go to take care of her best friend on a trip.

Bray: I guess-

Ved: I'll live. The thing is there's a third camp, still running, and I have the suspicion that it's not too close to the City or they would have already gotten the memo to shut down…

Bray: Was it trying to be communicated to?

Ved: Yes, and the messages weren't getting through.

Bray: Wait; I'm remembering something.

Ved: What is it?

Bray: There was mention of an island camp, I was meant to be shipped there before everything was closed down. Tai-San might know something too.

Ved: An island camp? That explains it though!

Bray: Do you think?

Ved: No, I know that K.C. and Alice are there. I just know it.

Mega ran a hand through his hair and then opened the door.

Sapphire looked up from her spot in the corner of the room.

Mega: Why aren't you sitting on the bed? It's more comfortable.

Sapphire: I don't want to be comfortable. Why are you here?

Mega: Look Sophie-

Sapphire: I'm not your Sophie. Why are you here?

Mega: I wanted to ask you-

Sapphire: If it's about the No Name Project forget it, Mega. Yes I called you Mega. You're not Josh. I don't know you, and I don't want to know you. You're my enemy now. I drop all former ties with you and with my brother.

Mega: Sophie I know where your sister is.

Sapphire: Where?

Mega: First you need to tell me the secret files-

Sapphire: Forget it. I'll find her myself.

Mega: Why are you so opposed to telling me-

Sapphire: Because it's none of your beeswax, now leave me alone.

Mega: Fine, I will.

Slams the door shut. Sapphire buries her head in her hands and sobs.

Ved enters the bedroom he shares with Cloe. A small backpack is sitting in the corner and Cloe's leaning over it, packing. Slightly angrily and forcefully he sat on their bed, which was an old mattress on a handmade wooden frame.

Cloe: If you keep treating the furniture here like that it'll all crumble and break.

Ved: Sure.

Cloe: What's your problem?

Ved: Uh, I- (takes a breath) Nothing.

Cloe: What is it? You can tell me.

Cloe gets up and saunters over to him, rather playfully.

Cloe: C'mon Ved, you know you can tell me.

Ved: Never mind Cloe, don't worry about it.

Cloe: No Ved! (She tugs on the sleeve of his shirt) Please tell me!

Cloe then changes tactics and slowly she moves to sitting on him, wrapping her legs around his waist taking him by surprise and whispers in his ear.

Cloe: I can make it worth your while if you do…

Ved kisses her suddenly and passionately. It's rough but in a good way and Cloe squeezes him with her legs, gently. Her hands move from around his neck, down his chest when she quickly pulls out of the kiss.

Cloe: So are you going to tell me?

Ved's hands suddenly let go of where they were around her upper thighs and he takes her hands off his chest.

Ved: I don't think I should.

Cloe: For Pete's sake Ved, just tell me.

Ved: Who's Pete? Should I be jealous?

Cloe: You idiot (she laughs) Why can't you tell me though?

Ved pushes her off him a bit and she takes the hint by untangling herself from him. He gets up and moves away, not facing her.

Ved: I don't want you to go tomorrow.

Cloe: Oh…

Ved: But I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to be a controlling jerk of a boyfriend. I don't want you to go because like I've told you so many times after losing you once I would not be able to bear losing you again.

Cloe: Ved, I'll be careful-

Ved: Careful or not Cloe it's dangerous, very dangerous and it's just going to be you and Patsy and Leo and I won't be there if anything goes wrong. I won't be there to protect you-

Cloe: Then come with me.

Ved: I can't, I'm needed here. Patch can't crack this thing on his own. I have a duty.

Cloe: I can't let Patsy go on her own with just Leo.

Ved: Look, you asked me what's bothering me and I've told you, alright?

Cloe: Ved-

But he'd already started walking out the door and she heard the thundering of his feet as he ran away from their room and she was left entirely alone, her small backpack mocking her in the corner of the room.

Mega: Wheel it in boys!

A large plastic bubble like structure was being wheeled into an otherwise empty room. The room was just off the main computer room, down the hall from Mega's way of restarting the world.

Mega: Now go get our prisoner for me…

Patsy: I don't know what to do Tai-San, he won't let me in, he won't eat, he won't… I'm so worried and I leave tomorrow…

Tai-San: I'm sure he'll come to his senses.

Patsy: How do you know?

Tai-San: Look behind you.

Paul was coming towards the group campfire. Meena instantly perked up.

Meena: Hi Paul (waves cutely)

Paul just nodded.

Lisa: Hi Paul. (smiles brightly)

Paul nods again and silently takes the plate of food Patsy is holding out to him.

Patsy: Thank you.

Paul half-smiles and begins eating.

Leo is looking disgruntingly at Meena's disgusting display of bubbly affection over Paul. He's a tall and muscular guy, with brown, slightly red hair and a number of freckles against almost tanned skin. He has hazel eyes and a crooked smile that somehow just adds to his cuteness.

Leo gets to his feet and marches away, clearly upset. Meena just shrugs and continues doting over Paul who is looking increasingly uncomfortable and annoyed.

Sapphire is struggling as she's being forced into the room with the strange bubble structure.

Sapphire: You know there's nicer ways of asking a girl to go somewhere than getting your two thugs to drag her to the place.

Mega: As charming as ever Sophie.

Sapphire: (rolls her eyes) What's this all about JOSHUA?

The two Technos holding the now non-struggling Sapphire try to hide their snickers.

Mega: You two shut up.

Sapphire: What's that Mega?

Mega: That's why you're here. Now I wanted to ask if you could give me any information-

Sapphire: I've already told you Mega-

Mega: Too bad then. Now Sophie, being the genius that I am I have a plan. A plan that will help the world restart… so that all this crap will be gone and we can all start new but you don't need to start new so I built you this. I've got food in there, and water, so you won't starve and you'll be completely safe-

Sapphire: Me? In there? Like a goldfish? Nuh uh, no way, I'm not going in there.

Mega: Yes, you are. It's the only way you'll be fine and safe.

Sapphire: Mega, Josh, whatever you want to be called I refuse-

Mega: You don't have a choice Soph. Boys, put her in.

The two Techno's pushed her in and quickly shut the door will Mega locked it with its steel clasp. It was airtight and Sapphire banged her fists against the plastic sides to no avail. There was hardly even a noise.

Mega: Sorry, it's for your own good.


	35. Chapter 35 Another Virus?

**Authors Note:**

"If You Ain't First You're Last"- The Monster Goes Rawrr

**Chapter 35**

**Another Virus**

Sapphire could not stop crying. She just lay there in the plastic bubble Mega had trapped her in.

There was no hope now- she would starve to death in a sound proof bubble. She would never see anyone again. She would never leave. It would be a slow and painful death.

She'd always thought hope was one of the best thing in life, that it could keep you sane and content.

Hope was just another failed dream now.

Ved had woken to an empty room for a couple of days. Cloe had gone with Patsy and he was almost being driven insane by worry. He decided to go for a wander around the tribe's site before locking himself away in the computer room.

As he walked around, passing the schoolroom, the hospital room, the clothes making and washing area and finally another set of housing he thought he saw Paul leave a room… he wandered a little closer and then saw Meena race out of the same room and talk to him. Paul pulled away, made some remark, and continued walking.

What was that about?

Sapphire heard something. What was it? She strained her ears against the bubble.

Voice outside door: Yes, I'm telling you- the Mallrats have Mega. He's somewhere in the Mall.

The Mallrats had Mega? There really was no hope for her now, unless someone came in.

Other voice outside door: What are you doing?

First voice: Going in.

Second voice: To here? Mega gave specific instructions to leave this room alone.

_No, no, come in. Come into this room and help me you fools!_

First: Ah right.

The voices slowly faded away.

Patsy: Is this the right place?

Cloe: I think so Pats.

Patsy: Okay, what are we waiting for?

Leo: You sure it's safe to go in there?

Patsy: As safe as it's ever going to be.

Ryan: Too right as it's ever going to be.

Patsy, Cloe and Leo spun around to come face to face with Ryan.

Patsy and Cloe: RYAN!

Ryan: (hugging the girls) I haven't seen you in ages! Especially you Cloe.

Cloe: Wait, what? What do you mean?

Ryan: Well I haven't seen you since the time of The Chosen.

Patsy: What?

Ryan: And I haven't seen you Pats, since the mines.

Cloe: But Ryan… you saw us a couple of months ago…

Ryan: What?

Leo: I think I know what's happened to your friend.

Cloe & Patsy: What?

Leo: The Technos can mindwipe people, erase memories, and they can even choose which ones. They obviously erased all the memories of after his escape for convenience.

Ryan: They erased my memories?

Cloe: Obviously. Don't worry though Ryan.

Patsy: We'll fill you in on our way back to our tribe.

Ryan: Our tribe?

Cloe: The tribe we've started living with- The Listeners.

Ryan: Lead the way then.

Sapphire slammed her fists against the plastic, and screamed and yelled but to no avail. She had enough food for only about two more days. And enough water for five. She buried her head in her hands but stopped when she felt something.

A bobby pin. She had a bobby pin!

She pulled it out and slid it through the crack on the door trying to jimmy the lock. Maybe, just maybe…

An hour later and she had given up and tried again countlessly when she heard voices.

Ram and Jack had been coming back and forth for hours, doing numerous things in the computer room next door. Her brother and one of her saviours- brilliant right? It was obvious that Jack didn't remember the forest trotting and their band of rebels. The Technos probably wiped it all away fairly soon after he was captured. They hadn't heard her and they hadn't investigated, which probably just pissed her off even more.

But this time was different- there were more voices and there was Slade's and Mega's. What was going on?

She retried to open the lock. She was getting somewhere when she heard panicking and footsteps. Everyone was leaving. Why was everyone leaving, and in such a rush?

She tried harder, she was almost there, she got it, she got it, and and and…

YES! IT WAS OPEN! She raced out of the bubble and got to the door. It was locked too, great, just great. She used her hair pin skills again and it took a few minutes but then the door leading onto the computer room opened.

She was met with the sight of Mega, almost dead, on the floor.

Sapphire: Josh! What happened?

Mega: No! You're meant to be in the bubble, you'll be safe, new virus…

He was dying, he couldn't be dying!

_Uhhhhh, c'mon Soph, Saff, whatever, think! _

Impulsively she grabbed the electrical wire and zapped him.

He moaned but his eyes fluttered and he regained breathing status.

Josh: I know what you're thinking, you don't have to do it Soph…

Sapphire: I have to, otherwise we'll both die.

Josh: I'm a loss how?

Sapphire: I may half hate you but I still care about you enough not to want you to die. Now stop talking, you're sick.

Then Sapphire turned her focus to the computers. It had a countdown. A new virus? That was it?

Taking a deep breath she braced herself before putting on the virtual helmet.

She either had to stop the virus or neutralise it… she'd studied Chemistry at school… now…

She brought up the list of ingredients. Hmm. She wasn't sure, so maybe stopping it?

The countdown was steadily going.

She tried system overrides, secret files, anything and everything.

So it was neutralisation huh?

She thought for another moment and then decided on what chemical to add, and in what quantity. She saw the video footage as the machines in the room poured in the extra solution…

A rush of smoke erupted from the mixture.

Sapphire: I've added something to the mix, it's still kinda toxic and will take a while to settle but it won't explode and kill everyone. However if we stay here we may get seriously sick so we've gotta go pretty boy.

Mega: Soph, help me.

Sapphire helped him get to his feet, and he put his body weight on her as they hurried out of the hotel. When they reached the outside they could see smoke pouring out the windows.

Sapphire: Seriously Josh? Another virus? What was going on in that head?

Mega: Don't even ask Sophie.


	36. Chapter 36 Coming Together

**Authors note:**

"Up Against The Wall" – Boys Like Girls

**Chapter 36**

**Coming Together**

Sapphire: I guess the Mallrats have left.

Mega: I think so too.

The Mall was empty. Sapphire locked it all up and then the two of them left.

Mega: What were you just doing?

Sapphire: Securing the mall. We'll return one day and when that day comes I don't want some other tribe living in there.

Mega: Good planning.

Two large, muscular men came in front of the pair.

Man 1: And what have we got here?

Man 2: Looks like some good little slaves…

Sapphire: So you're slavetraders? So nice to meet you.

Man 1: Not half as nice as meeting you pretty girl. You can stay with us for a while. But your pal here will be one of our first new slaves.

Sapphire: I don't think so (kicks him in the worst spot for a boy)

Man 3: (grabs Sapphire from behind) Nice try girlie, too bad it didn't work.

Man 2: Let's get them in the van. You alright Q?

Q: Yeah, I think I'll be alright. She's a sharp kicker.

Amber: Where do you think the boat's going?

Lex: Who knows? Is there any way to steer this thing?

Carl: Yes, but do you even know where you want to go?

Salene: Do you have some sort of map or something?

Carl: No, do I look like the kind of person who has some sort of map or something?

May: Chillax, it was just a question.

Amber: Look, we don't know where it's going but at least we're out of the City safe and sound, away from the virus.

Ellie: Ruby, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet.

Ruby: I don't want to talk about it, just leave me alone. (turns head away)

Ellie: Okay, I was just… trying to help…

Slade is standing on the other side of the boat, looking out over the vast ocean.

Ebony: Slade, are you-

Slade: Don't even ask, okay Ebony?

Ebony: But I-

Slade:I just lost my brother, I know you didn't like him, but he was my brother and I loved him and he's dead.

Ebony: I know I-

Slade: And Ruby's having my baby and I've got to be there for her because last time I wasn't there for- never mind.

Ebony: Last time you weren't there for what?

Slade: I said never mind! Now let me brood in peace.

Sammy: I'm glad you made it to the boat Lottie.

Lottie: Thanks Sammy. Are you sad to be leaving?

Sammy: Yes, because I don't know if we'll come back. And we're leaving some people behind.

Lottie: Like who?

Sammy: Mouse. I might never see her again for real. At least when I was in the City, in the Mall she knew where to find me and she was close by so I could search for her. She was like my little sister and best friend all in one.

Lottie: You know, I could be your best friend Sammy.

Sammy: I'd like a new best friend.

Lottie: Good, 'cause I'd like one too.

Tally: So what was Mouse like?

Charlie: Cute and small and devious and caring.

Tally: Do you miss her?

Charlie: All the time.

Tally: You've got me now…

Charlie: Yes, I do, but you're not a sister. You're still cute though.

Tally: (blushes) Thanks.

Andy: Hey, you two! Want to come play soccer with us? Some of the other girls are playing too Tally.

Charlie: M'lady? (offers her a hand to help her stand)

Tally: (takes the hand) Thank you, you kind gentlemen (curtsies)

Andy: Hurry up over there!

But Andy suddenly drops the ball and races over to where Ryan, Cloe, Patsy and Leo had entered the camp. He hugs Ryan around the stomach and soon Tally has joined him.

Tally: So glad you're back.

Andy: So very glad.

Tally: Is Alice coming too?

Patsy: Not yet guys, but soon hopefully.

Patch: Patsy, it's so good you're back. I've got news.

Patsy: Really?

Patch: Yes, about K.C. and Alice. We know where they are. But the hard thing is to get there. And good news for Paul too- we've cracked the system but all other computers seem to be offline. Where is Paul?

Dee: Out by the road, with Bray.

Patch: By the road? Isn't it dangerous?

Dee: No, the Technos have fallen.

Patch: Fallen?

Dee: Collapsed, Boom, Ka-Put.

Cloe: What?

Sapphire: Stay off me you oversized sweaty Ape.

Man 3: And I thought you liked me. Guys you know what? I think we should play dress ups with this doll. Anyone have any skirts we can put on her? You know, the short kind?

Man 3, Sapphire and Josh were all sitting in the back of a van. Man 1 and Man 2 were in the front driving. They both laughed at Man 3's suggestive remark.

Man 1: Maybe later.

Man 2: Each of us can have a turn taking one piece of clothing off and putting another piece on her, you all agree?

Man 3: Sounds good to me!

Sapphire: You're all repulsive, disgusting pieces of-

Man 1: Go any further sweetheart and we might not treat you so nicely while we do it.

Josh: Sophie, just stay calm, okay?

Sapphire looked at her feet.

The van suddenly came to a halt.

Man 3: What's going on?

Man 2: A hold up.


	37. Chapter 37 Appearances

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been a long time, and I don't know if I'm quite back in the groove yet with this chapter but hopefully it's good enough for all my wonderful readers. I seriously just want to thank ALL of you for your support and comments and everything. There's not a lot _The Tribe_ fan fiction readers but you guys are all so great and I wouldn't have it any other way. So thank you and one day I will put up all your wonderful usernames but right now I'm just concentrating on posting up more of the story. Sorry it's taken me so long but I am oh so very busy because life tends to get in the way sometimes, doesn't it?

A song for this chapter I think is...

Fall at Your Feet- Crowded House. That's kinda a hint for things to come.

Oh, and I'd love for any comments on this chapter for you to tell me what you think will happen next. Some are obvious, but some I've been leading up to for a few chapters and it will all come to head soon.

xoxo, Dizzy

**Chapter 37**

**Appearances**

Bray: What have you got in the back?

Man 2: None of your business.

Paul: Just open it up.

Man 1: Why should we?

Bray: If you don't you see this little lazer I've got on my wrist, Techno edition? I'll zap you then punch you old school.

Man 2: Q, open the back.

The back was lifted and Bray looked in. He then turned to Paul.

Bray: Paul you'll never believe what I've found.

Bray aimed the laser at Man 3 while ushering at the others inside. Mega dropped out, and then turned around to extend a hand to someone else. Sapphire tumbled out. Paul just stared, as she gained her balance and looked up. Her eyes widened and she was speechless. No sound was necessary as she raced over to Paul, her hands grabbed his head and pulled him down to her, closing his stunned open mouth with a kiss.

Mega looked away.

Paul lifted Sapphire off the ground, both still kissing.

Bray: I'd hate to ruin all this but… what do I do with these people?

Bray points to the three guys and Mega.

Blushing Sapphire pulls away from Paul but he is tightly holding her hand.

Sapphire: Ummm, those three can be locked back up in their van for all I care. Disgusting scumbags.

Paul: Did they hurt you?

Sapphire: Not as much as they were planning to.

Paul gently squeezed her hand.

Bray: And this one?

Sapphire: That one is Josh, he's coming with us.

Paul: Who's Josh?

Sapphire: An old friend. Once was a Techno, and he may need some rehabilitation but I think, deep down, he has a good heart.

Paul: Let's take you back to camp.

He picks her up.

Sapphire: Paul, you don't have to pick me up!

Paul: What'd you say? I can't hear you.

Sapphire: You did understand what I just said, you idiot! (laughs)

Bray follows them, along with Mega, leaving the three slavetraders locked in their van.

**END OF SCENE**

**START OF SCENE  
**

Amber: I can see land!

Lex: Where?

Amber: There!

Amber is leaning over the side, pointing to an island up ahead.

Salene: Finally!

Trudy: Amber, I can't stop Bray from crying.

She hands Amber the baby boy. Ellie and Jack are playing with Brady in a corner of the boat.

Ebony: How can we be sure that this place will be safe?

Jay: I guess we can't.

Ebony: Yeah I thought not pretty boy.

Jay: Yeah well this is a pretty boy you used to date Ebony.

Ebony: And I've hardly made a bigger mistake.

Salene: We've got to put the past behind us. We've all done some things that are regrettable and mistakes have been made but we have to stick together from now on.

May: Go Salene!

Ram: (sniggers)

May: You got something to say idiot?

Ram: Just that you would, of course, say that.

May: Your point being?

Ram: That you have the hots for Salene is all.

May blushes.

Salene: Oh shut up Ram. Or do I need to mention all YOUR mistakes?

Cloe: Saff? Is that really you? Oh my gosh it really is you!

**END OF SCENE**

**START OF SCENE  
**

Sapphire ran to Cloe and hugged her. Soon Patsy was joining them, and Ved and Patch and Dee. Meena on the other hand was staring angrily at her arrival. Leo was standing beside her looking extremely happy. Ryan appeared, slightly confused.

Sapphire: Ryan!

She raced over and hugged him.

Ryan: Uhhhh, do I know you?

Sapphire pulled away.

Sapphire: Ryan, it's me. Saff, Sapphire…

Ryan: But Saff, you're so grown up now! And how do you know everyone?

Dee: He lost his memory. The Techno's did it to him.

Patsy: I'm so glad you're back… not just for me Saff, but my brother.

While Sapphire was getting hugged and gushed over Ved had walked over to Paul.

Ved: I just have to ask… why did I see you in Meena's room a couple of nights ago?

Paul: Meena's room?

Ved: Don't play dumb. I saw you leave the next morning.

Paul: Look Ved, I honestly don't remember it. But I've been an idiot lately, getting drunk late into the night, which may account for WHY I don't remember anything.

Ved: When are you going to tell Saff?

Paul: I don't even remember anything, why should I tell her?

Ved: Do what you like then.

Ved had spotted Mega.

Ved: (shouts) Wait, what the hell is HE doing here?

Sapphire: He came with me.

Ved: He's a psycho, that's what he is.

Sapphire: He's just had issues.

Ved: Who hasn't had issues?

Sapphire: Look Ved, just leave it for the moment.

Mega: Nice to see you too Ved.

Ved: Oh yeah, pleasure.

**END OF SCENE**

**START OF SCENE  
**

The group got off the boat.

Slade: Ruby, are you alright?

Ruby: I can get off by myself. (pushes away his hand.)

Lex: Anyone know where we are?

Ellie: Is it just me or does anyone else get a weird vibe from this place?

Jack: Yeah, I don't think it's just you.

Amber: Stop it guys! We need food and shelter and a chance to get off the boat.

Ebony: Wait… what's that!

Jay: TECHNOS! Everyone hide!

In a bush they all huddled.

Sammy: Why are there Techno's here?

Ram: A slave holding dock.

Salene: You brought slaves here?

May: You Techno's really disgust me.

Darren: Shouldn't someone scout around?

Amber: I will.

Jay: No, Amber please…

Trudy: What about baby Bray?

Ebony: I guess that leaves me… and you Lex.

Lex: Me?

Gel: No! Lex can't! What if he gets hurt?

Jack: Gel, we need someone to go.

Gel: Did I hear you offer your services Jack?

Ebony: I wouldn't take Jack, he's horrible at scouting. No, Lex and I will go. The rest of you stay here and keep out of sight. And sound for that matter.

Ebony pulled Lex to his feet and after her.

As they peered through bushes and trees the two saw cages.

Lex: Cages? Classy.

Ebony: Wait, I think I see. No.

Lex: What?

Ebony: Do you remember the Guardian?

Lex: That loony? How could I ever forget…

Ebony: Is that him?

Lex: Yes… but I'd know the mess of red hair in that cage anywhere. Alice?

Ebony: And that boy beside her? Is that…

Lex: KC?

Ebony: I think we have to go back to the others.

Amber: Alice? KC?

Salene: Was Ryan there?

Lex: No Salene, I would have said if he was.

Ellie: Well we have to rescue them.

Ram: We might not have to.

Jack: What on earth do you mean?

Darren: Ram's right, look.

May: What are they doing?

Slade: Leaving.

Ruby: But why?

Slade: Their leader is dead. The Techno's have fallen for good.

Ebony: I say we give them a goodbye present.

Lex: I didn't know you cared.

Amber: What did you have in mind?

Ebony: They're just going to leave their prisoners here. I say we let out their prisoners before they leave in the boats. All their prisoners. That way everyone gets off the island.

Jay: I have to admit, sounds like a good plan.

Ellie: And we've be taking Alice and KC back.

Ebony: Exactly.


	38. Chapter 38 Liars and Cheats

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I am so triply sorry about the extreme length of time between Chapter 37 and Chapter 38. It started as me just being really really busy and turned into me being busy plus losing thread of the story (things like where the story was going, the plot, the characters, and just my inspiration and/or motivation for writing it.)

Sat down today and decided that enough was enough, I was going to churn out another chapter. Ended up being me ignoring assignments and homework, rereading at least half of the story and finally getting a handle on what was going on and what should happen next. So here you are my lovely readers/followers.

Song for this chapter- eek that's tough! Err, what the heck, have _Misery Business _by _Paramore._ I think that might fit this chapter, at least the Meena and Sapphire stuff happening.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 38**

**Liars and Cheats**

Lex and Ebony nominated themselves for the deed. Ebony was desperately trying to get away from Slade. Lex was thinking about Alice and KC's wellbeing. As the two approached Alice and KC spotted them.

KC: Alice, am I hallucinating or is that…

Alice: I think you're right.

KC: So I'm not crazy?

Alice: Nope. Unless I am too.

Lex reaches the door.

Lex: You two okay?

Alice: You my hero now?

Lex: I try.

KC: Lex are you really here? What are you doing? The Techno's could see you any minute!

Lex: Don't worry the Techno's are

Ebony: Being taken care of honey, Lex hurry up!

Lex: Alright, alright woman! Calm down for Pete's sake.

Lex takes the keys he had pickpocketed off a guard and unlocks the cage. Alice and KC hurry out, but so does the Guardian.

Ebony: Hey, wait a minute pal, where do you think **you're** going?

Guardian: FREEDOM!

Lex: I don't think-

Alice: Lex, we're free, just leave it and let's go.

The four hurry away into cover. Over the course of the next hour Ebony and Lex freed all the other prisoners on the island. The Techno's were overwhelmed but the Mallrats made it back to the boat.

Amber: Are we all here? Ready for takeoff?

Jack: Do you even know how to read a map?

Amber: I learnt it in school. Why?

Jack: I just don't want us ending up anywhere worse than this place.

Amber's skills at reading a map though? Horrible. The storm that came their way didn't help either.

**END OF SCENE**

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Meena: So I see the trash is back. Can't say that I'm pleased.

Sapphire: Yes, because it's an absolute pleasure to see you too.

Paul: Meena, back off. I've had it with you.

Meena: That's a shame, I suppose you haven't told Sapphire (Meena practically spits out Sapphire's name) how much time you've been spending with me while she was gone.

Sapphire looks confused, and looks up at Paul questioningly.

Paul: That's a lie.

Meena: What about that night you slept over?

Paul: That's a lie too.

Sapphire: Oh shut up Meena, you're pathetic.

Meena: Just because you don't want it to have happened, doesn't mean that it didn't Paul. I'm hurt that you deny it.

Paul: It never happened Meena.

Meena: (reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pregnancy test) I went by the doctor's tent this morning. Got this. (she holds it up for them to see. By this stage almost everyone was watching and/or listening in) It's positive Paul. And you're the only person I've slept with. The baby's yours.

Leo is staring at Meena. He suddenly gets to his feet and leaves. Lisa sees him do so, and jumping to her feet she follows him.

Sapphire: That is the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard Meena. If Paul says you two didn't sleep together then I –

Ved: Wait!

Everyone turns to look at Ved.

Ved: I saw Paul leave Meena's room early one morning. Paul asked me not say anything. (turns to Paul) I'm sorry but… I can't keep that if Meena's pregnant. You can't deny that you were there really early and your own bed was still made from the day before…

Paul: (turns white and turns to Sapphire) Saff… I don't remember anything from that night-

Sapphire: (backs away, shaking her head) No… No… don't come near me, don't touch me and DO NOT make excuses. I don't want to hear them.

Paul: Saff, wait!

Sapphire: (screams at him) STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Sapphire runs, sobbing. Paul goes to race after her but Ryan stops him.

Ryan: Don't even think about it.

Ryan then runs after her. Mega is smirking. Ved slaps him and Mega glares at him, but is stopped by Cloe from coming any closer. The rest of the Tribe is just staring at Paul in disbelief.

Patsy: I can't believe you did that. You wouldn't… There's got to be… got to be a mistake.

Paul: I don't remember anything from that night, I swear. (turns to Meena) what did you do to me?

Meena: Nothing! I didn't do anything! The ideas were all yours. I can't even believe that you don't remember.

Paul: I told you the morning I woke up in your room, I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! We were meant to forget about it!

Meena: I'm a girl Paul, I can't help it if we're equipped to make babies! How am I meant to forget about it then?

Paul: Well, just leave me alone.

Paul storms off.

Patsy: Did you really have to do that? (to Meena)

Meena: Do what? Have a baby? It's not really optional Pat-sy.

Patsy: Make a scene about it? Just when Sapphire came back? Why not go up to him discreetly afterwards?

Meena: I'm sorry, he needs to know-

Patsy: No, I'll tell you why you really did it. Because you're a selfish, manipulative little bitch and I will get to the bottom of this because sleeping with a whore like you is not something my brother would do and believe me, when I find out what your angle and scheme is I will make it come crashing down around you. Got that?

Meena: (glares at her) Crystal clear you skag.

Patsy: Good, now get your filthy little ass out of my sight.

Meena: Don't you dare talk to me in that-

Dee: Get out of here Meena.

The whole tribe is glaring at her.

Meena: Dee, don't be ridicul-

Dee: Go away.

Meena surveys the stares, then turns and leaves.

**END OF SCENE**

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Jack: You know, I keep getting the feeling like… Like I'm missing something. Like there's something I just don't quite… remember.

KC: Yeah I know what you mean.

Alice: KC and I were discussing it in the cage.

Lex: What do you mean?

Jack: Well it's like there's this whole… section of my life, or this whole time… that's missing. Like I think I remember it but when I try to get too close, think about it too much it just…

KC: Disappears, goes up in smoke.

Alice: None of it really makes sense.

The whole boat was listening in on the conversation.

Jay: It's the Techno's.

Alice: What?

Jay: They've messed with your minds, your memories.

Ram: What Jay is so eloquently trying to say is that the Techno's erased your memories. Often happened with rebellious prisoners, and you all seem like the type. Okay maybe not Jacky over here but you other two- Alison and Ken, you two do. The Techno's have erased your memories, part of your mind, so you would forget the things you were fighting for, the people you had lost and would be good little slaves.

Alice: And how does this guy know this? (to Lex)

Lex: He used to be the Techno leader.

Alice turned back to Ram.

Alice: I should smash your face in.

Jack: Ram's changed. He's on our side. He can help us.

Alice: I DON'T REMEMBER PART OF MY LIFE THANKS TO THIS WALLOWING PIECE OF-

Trudy: Alice! Not around Brady!

KC: Don't worry Alice, I could just… kill him too.

Ram: Great, more enemies, people who would love to kill me in the dead of night. Like I don't already have enough.

Amber: It's not like you didn't deserve it.

Alice: That reminds me… Amber, have you heard from Bray?

Amber: Bray's dead Alice. It's why I want to claw Ram's eyes out.

KC: Alice and I heard he was alive, and at another camp.

Amber: Bray's alive?

Alice: That's what we heard.

KC: Ryan too. I wonder if Patsy is.

Alice: Or Cloe.

Jay: Or Ved…

Trudy: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. If we just start bringing up everyone back from the dead we could get our hopes up far too much.

Jay: Maybe, but isn't it hope that helps us strive on?

Trudy: And crushed dreams can mean a crushed person Jay. Let's hope but not let our hopes turn into too much for us to bear if it doesn't come true.

**END OF SCENE**

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Sapphire is sobbing by the door to her room. Ryan sits beside her.

Ryan: Everyone filled me in, I'm starting to remember bits and pieces.

Sapphire hugs him, sobbing into his chest.

Sapphire: Why would he do this to me?

Ryan: I don't know. I'm so sorry, but I just don't know. I don't know why anyone would do that to you.

Sapphire: I love him. I love him so much, and he, he…

Ryan: It's okay. It's going to be okay.

Sapphire: But what if it isn't?

Ryan: Someone I loved once hurt me so much I didn't think I could even live after it… but you know what? I did. I got through it. You're stronger than you think Saff.

**END OF SCENE**

**START OF NEW SCENE**

Bray: So Ved, can you tell what's happening?

Three boys, Bray, Ved and Patch, were standing in front of a computer screen. Ved sat down and started typing, then turns to Bray.

Ved: Everyone's leaving the island, the last camp.

There was suddenly a loud noise from down below. The boys hurried to the window. A young girl was crying and being hugged by various people. When the boys went outside they could see things much more closely and Patch raced down the stairs upon recognising the girl.

Patch: MOUSE!

The little girl, called Mouse, grinned.

Mouse: Miss me?

Dee: I sent Cloe to go find your brother. He should be here any minute.

Sure enough Charlie, Tally and Andy came charging in. Charlie ran to his sister and hugged her. She hugged him back and began to cry.

Mouse: I missed you. I missed you so much!

Patch: (to Dee) Where'd she come from?

Dee: Cloe was off in the woods with Patsy, getting firewood and they heard someone crying. They came back with Mouse. Cloe recognised her of course. Mouse said that her tribe had been found by the Techno's and split up several weeks ago. She's been alone since then.

Patch: Wow, that's amazing. And then Cloe finding her…

Dee: I know. I'm so happy she's safe.

Charlie: I didn't mean to leave. I'll never leave again. I love you.

Mouse: I love you too.

Charlie: I thought you'd… That I'd never see you again.

Mouse: I thought you was dead.

Charlie: I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.

Mouse: It's okay. I gots you now.

Charlie: Yep, and forever and ever.

Tally: That's so cute.

Andy: You know I love you too, right?

Tally turns to him.

Tally: Yeah, and I love you.

Andy grins and hugs her briefly. Tally smiles.

Patsy, meanwhile, had gone on a search for Lisa. Being Meena's best friend maybe she had some information that Patsy could squeeze out of her. She saw Lisa but Lisa wasn't alone. Sitting beside Leo, Lisa was obviously comforting him.

Lisa: I'm sorry Leo, I know that you're upset-

Leo: She didn't even tell me she was pregnant!

Lisa: That's because she didn't know until a few days ago, and besides, the baby's Paul's…

Leo: Yes, but even if Paul and her had done it the baby could still be mine. You and I both know that.

Lisa: But you know she loves Paul (desperately)

Leo: And you know I love her.

Lisa: There's nothing you can do Leo, she's trying to get Paul and now she has a legitimate way to do it.

Leo: Tell me honestly whether she slept with Paul. Tell me Lisa!

Lisa looks away.

Leo: Lisa I thought you'd help me.

Lisa remains silent.

Leo: Fine. If you won't I'll have to talk to Meena myself.

Lisa: Wait! Leo, don't go!

Leo had already stood, he gave Lisa a final glance before walking away. Patsy quickly drew herself behind a tree and waited for him to pass.

So Meena had been sleeping with Leo. Leo was in love with her. Lisa was in love with Leo. And Meena may not have slept with Paul…

Patsy had an idea. Now to just put it into action and save her brother.

**Another note from the ... exhausted author:**

Proud to say that The Lost Mallrats has 8, 452 hits since it was first posted. Thank you to those who do review! It makes my day getting them, especially the people that really tell me how much they love it and want me to continue. It does help me get motivated so if you want another chapter after this, and sooner, review! It really does work! I think this story is the most read out of ANYTHING I have ever written in my entire life so... you know. xD pride!

Just wanted to ask a few questions- if you feel like Sapphire is a Mary-Sue, or you know... too perfect, can you tell me? As time wore on and trying to write this chapter every few months I was just getting really annoyed with Sapphire. Gonna try and liven her up a bit over the course of the next few chapters. I love her character I just really want her to have flaws like everyone else.

Bramber fans, never fear! They will be reunited soon. I wanted to get up to that this chapter but there's just wayyyyy too much to cover. Also Katsy will reappear soon. Who do you people ship Alice with? I hated Ned, but he's dead anyway. What to do, what to do. And you can notice I haven't written Salene this chapter... 'cause I forgot about her and don't particularly like her...

And Meena will eventually... I don't know. Die or something xD. I hate her. No, seriously.

So review, tell me ideas and opinions, hell I need them. :D


End file.
